Stupid Yugioh Crack fic thing
by animelovergurl84
Summary: I OWN NOTHING BUT A FEW O.C'S AND SOME OF THE PLOT-WARNING: this is stupid its a lame excuse for a crack fic and the plot makes no sense dumb references i will not finish this by any means flames will be used to keep me warm at night


**Yu-Gi-Oh Story**

**We decided to move to Domino city; we being my little sis Tenshi, My big bro Ryuunosuke or Ryuu for short, and well me Seiko! Ryuu-Nii Found a nice house near the school so we can walk there cause he's too lazy to drive…oh and I'm 18 however I got held back when I started skipping school due to depression...also why we are moving is cause I got expelled for sending some boys to the hospital for messing with my little sis; I am shy and hate violence but you mess with my family and you've got another thing coming! Did I forgot the most important thing about our family is me and Ryuu are both Nekos and my sister is a dove. Alright let's start our story!**

**(Chapter one)**

"**That goes over there." Ryuu said pointing the movers in the right direction.**

"**Ryuu-Nii I and Tenshi want to go explore the town…" I said quietly looking at him with puppy dog eyes.**

"**Fine go and explore to your heart's content; leave me here to do this alone…" Ryuu sighed glaring at me.**

"**K thanks." I said giving Tenshi the victory sign.**

"**Awesome." Tenshi said quietly as we walked out the door. **

"**So anyway let's go that way." I said pointing right.**

"**Alright." Tenshi said as we walked in the direction I pointed. We walked for a bit with nothing notable happening until I accidentally bumped into someone while tuning a corner. **

"**Oh sorry…" I said.**

"**Watch where you're going! Are you blind?!" the person said angrily.**

"**Look I said sorry!" I said only speaking up slightly.**

"**Do know who I am?" He yelled angrily.**

"**No cause we just moved here." Tenshi said quietly.**

"**And we don't care either!" I said with a smirk. He raised his hand as if he was going to hit someone…me!? my sister was cowering behind me.**

"**Kiba be nice." Another person said grabbing the other guys arm.**

"**Now that he's been stopped we'll be on our way…." I said angrily dragging Tenshi along.**

"**Hey wait!" the one guy said.**

"**What?" I asked looking back.**

"**Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" the boy said.**

"**I'm Tenshi Yuki." Tenshi said being polite as usual.**

"**Tenshi! Total strangers!" I shouted angrily.**

"**S-sorry!" Tenshi said being timid.**

"**No it's alright…I'm Seiko Yuki…." I said giving in and just saying my name.**

"**Cool I'm joey Wheeler!" he said then gesturing to the douche.**

"**I'm not going to associate myself with the lower class!" he said.**

"**And this mean guy here is Seto Kaiba." Joey said with a smile; Kaiba just grunted.**

"**Nice to meet you." Tenshi said smiling innocently.**

"**Yeah what she said." I said with a wave. "Well we've gots exploring to do." I continued.**

"**Well if you go to the same school as us we'll see you there." Joey said smiling at us.**

"**Yeah probably…bye!" I said running off with Tenshi.**

"**bye!" Tenshi shouted as we ran off. We walked around for a while longer and eventually decided to head home to check on Ryuu-Nii.**

"**Do you know what time it is!?" Ryuu-Nii shouted stomping his foot.**

"**Time for you to stop over reacting!" I said sticking my tong out at him.**

"**More like time for you two to go to bed!" Ryuu shouted pointing to our rooms.**

"**But I'm not tired yet!" I said angrily looking at the clock which read 9 o'clock.**

"**You have school so I don't care." Ryuu said walking away; I went to sneak out again. "No Sneaking out!" He shouted tuning around.**

"**Okay Ryuu-Nii…" Tenshi said walking to her room.**

"**Fine." I said walking off with Tenshi since we decided to share a room.**

**(Chapter 2)**

"**Seiko wake up!" I heard my sister say shaking me awake.**

"**Mmmm….hhhmmm?" I mumble as I slowly wake up.**

"**Seiko!" She said louder.**

"**Alright I'm up!" I said quickly sitting up and throwing the covers off.**

"**Good I'll wait for you down stairs." Tenshi said walking off.**

"**Okay…." I said reluctantly getting out of bed.**

**(After getting dressed)**

**I walked down stairs.**

"**Onee-san!" Tenshi shouted looking displeased.**

"**What?" I questioned looking at her weird.**

"**You're not wearing the uniform!" Tenshi said pouting.**

"**I don't like it…." I said. "And I'm not wearing a stupid skirt!" I said angrily pouting myself.**

"**Why are you shouting…at this ungodly hour!" Ryuu-Nii shouted groggily.**

"**Sorry!" Tenshi shouted.**

"**I won't wear the awful uniform!" I shouted still.**

"**Shut up and go to school!" Ryuu shouted stomping back to bed.**

"**Yay no uniform!" I said walking out the door Tenshi not far behind.**

"**Don't get in trouble." Tenshi said with a sigh.**

"**Hey there!" I heard that joey kid shout from up ahead with some other peeps.**

"**Hi." Tenshi said shyly.**

"**Sup?" I said walking up to them.**

"**These are my other friends!" Joey said.**

"**Oh I know you your that Yugi Muto kid form the card game tournaments."**

"**Isn't he that card game kid?" Tenshi asked innocently.**

"**Card game kid?" Joey said in disbelief.**

"**You know me!" Yugi said looking a bit pleased.**

"**Yeah I watch the card game channel." I said with a smile; I look over at Tenshi who is playing with a butterfly not paying attention.**

"**Cool!" Joey said.**

"**We should be friends!" the girl in the group said; kinda creeping me out.**

"**That's a good Idea Tea!" Yugi said with a smile; Okay making weird friends! This blonde chick just comes walking by and stops looking at Tenshi a moment.**

"**Albino Freak." She said continuing to walk; I walk in front of her and keep her from walking any further.**

"**Do you mind blonde bitch…" I said with a glare; she returned the glare and just walked around me.**

"**Freak…" She whispered walking away.**

"**That's what I thought." I said turning back to the group. "Now then we should probably head to school." I said with a smile.**

"**Y-yeah…" Tenshi said walking over to me; we all walked together learning each other's names along the way…then a limo came to a screeching halt near the school and that rich prick Kaiba got out walking by all of us like we didn't exist. But I didn't really care so I kept walking with the group; then Kaiba dropped a note book Tenshi walked over and picked it up trying to give it back to him.**

"**Um…you dropped this." Tenshi said to Kaiba.**

"**Whatever." Kaiba said snatching it back.**

"**Be nice and say thank you!" I shout at Kaiba; he just glared at me and walked off but I decided to let it go. Eventually after that incident we got into the school and separated for class first class Math…ugh….**

"**I hate math!" I said angrily stomping into the class.**

"**It's not that bad." Tenshi said with a smile. I looked around the class to see if there was a seat by the window open and I saw one left that had an empty seat next to it as well. **

"**Window seat!" I called out quickly running to the seat and sitting down.**

"**Onee-Chan that was immature." Tenshi said sitting down next to me.**

"**I know." I said smiling at Tenshi. Then Mr. I think I'm the king of the world entered the class room with blonde slut coming in behind him. Kaiba looked over to me and looked a tad upset.**

"**That's my seat." He said walking over to me.**

"**Well not anymore." I said with a smirk; he glared down at me.**

"**Get out of my seat." He said angrily.**

"**No I love this seat go find a different seat." I said glaring back at him; he kept glaring at me however he walked off after this and sat in the back.**

"**Seiko…" Tenshi said looking nervously at me.**

"**It'll be fine Tenshi." I said as I smiled at her.**

"**Okay…" Tenshi said turning her attention to the front as our teacher entered the room.**

"**Hello students I have a worksheet we'll all be working on today." The teacher said pulling out some paper from his desk.**

"**Ugh…" I whispered to myself; while Tenshi like's math I do not… **

"**Alright can we have one of the new student's pass out the papers?" The teacher asked; I wonder if he meant me and sis? No one else was standing up so…I guess…. "Seiko and Tenshi how about you two." The teacher said looking at us. Tenshi reluctantly started to stand and I sighed standing as well.**

"**Seiko why aren't you wearing your uniform?" The teacher asked looking straight at me.**

"**I do not do Skirts!" I said angrily.**

"**Go talk to the principle about your issue!"**

"**Fine I will!" I said stomping out of the room.**

**(Tenshi's POV)**

"**Tenshi can you please pass out the papers?" The teacher ask after the incident with my Onee-Chan…**

"**O-okay yes sir…" I say quietly walking up and taking the papers from the teacher; I began to pass out the papers once I gave Kaiba his I was suddenly falling.**

"**Ahh…!" I semi shouted once I hit the floor I banged my wing on the desk beside me.**

"**Teacher Tenshi's bleeding!" Joey shouted.**

"**Someone get the nurse!" The teacher said.**

"**No my Onee-Chan can help me." I said getting nervous.**

"**Come on at least let me see." The teacher said walking over to me.**

"**No…" I said looking over at the teacher once the teacher was next to me he slightly pulled down the back of my shirt exposing my wing; Gasps where heard. **

"**What the hell!?" Joey shouted.**

"**What's with the wing?" Kaiba said.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

**I was walking back to class after that crazy experience with the principle when I heard someone say something that was related to wing so I rushed back inside.**

"**What's going on-" I shouted then noticing that my sister was on the ground wing exposed and bleeding; I ran over to her pushing the teacher and everyone else out of the way.**

"**Imouto are you okay!?" I shouted looking at her wing.**

"**Onee-Chan…" Tenshi said looking at me with tears in her eyes; I pulled her into my chest and let her cry for a second before getting up and pulling out the bandages from my bag. Always good to be prepared.**

"**Hold out your wing." I said to her.**

"**O-okay…" She said slightly stretching it out; I began wrapping her wing up.**

"**Okay it should be alright now." I said slightly smiling at her…now how do we explain the wings?**

"**Thank you Onee-Chan." Tenshi said slightly smiling **

"**Are you alright to stand?" I asked Tenshi. **

"**Yeah…" Tenshi said slowly standing.**

"**What is wrong with her?" Blonde bitch asked.**

"**Well you see I'm an ex-"**

"**You're on this planet…get off." I interrupted glaring at blonde bitch.**

"**You bitch!" The blondy said.**

"**But that's you not me."**

"**You two are late!" The teacher yells at the door which is now open with two boys yelling at each other.**

"**That was my victim and you know it!" The handsome white haired one said…he's soooooo hot…Don't judge.**

"**I don't care the puppy's dead now!" The crazy blonde one said.**

"**I don't care it was my kill!" The White haired one said.**

"**You killed a puppy!?" Blonde bitch screamed.**

"**Yeah." The crazy blonde boy said.**

"**Cool!" I shouted. "Puppy killing!" I said happily; I'm not very fond of dogs.**

"**Shame it wasn't joey stupid mutt." Kaiba whispered.**

"**That can be arranged!" the blonde shouted; I just smirked…yay dead things!**

"**No I should kill Joey because you killed the damn puppy!" The white haired boy said.**

"**Melvin, Bakura butts in seats!" The teacher shouted; then Melvin shoves Bakura into the blonde bitch getting a glare from Bakura.**

"**Come on you two are just soo cute!" Melvin said with a smirk; Bakura lunged at Melvin tackling him to the ground.**

"**jeez Bakura I did not know you wanted in my pants so bad." Melvin said grinning.**

"**Yoai?" Tenshi said poking her head up; me I quickly snapped a pic with my phone lol.**

"**Oh please Melvin your way out of my league." Bakura said getting up.**

"**A guy can dream." Melvin said; the door slammed open again showing a girl.**

"**Melvin you forgot your medication!" The girl shouted.**

"**I didn't forget I just purposely skipped." Melvin said with a smirk.**

"**Take them now!" She said angrily.**

"**Aw Ishizu do I have to?" Said Melvin; then Ishizu gave him a glare I wouldn't want to be in the way of.**

"**Fine!" Melvin said quickly taking the pill.**

"**There remember the last time you didn't take it and you ended up in the asylum." Ishizu said.**

"**How could I forget it took Bakura ages to break me out." Melvin said rolling his eyes; However the Asylum brings back old memories for me scary ones.**

"**Can we please just start the lesson now?" The teacher shouted angrily.**

"**Be good Melvin!" Ishizu said leaving the room; Melvin sat down and so did Bakura.**

"**Good now please start working on the work sheets handed out previously." The teacher said regaining composure. My sensitive cat ears started to heard conversations going on in the room people whispering to each other so it was hard to concentrate on my work but I managed and soon enough I finished and looked out the window watching the little animals scurrying outside and the birds and butterflies flying around outside as well it was sort of relaxing however it would have been more relaxing if it wasn't on school grounds.**

"**I could draw the scene that happened earlier for sis." I whispered very quiet so only I could hear. I began to draw from memory adding a few extra touches to it; I eventually before class ended finished the outline I was very pleased. **

"**Okay please hand in your work sheets now; class is almost over." The teacher said sitting at his desk; everyone began to get up and head to the front to turn in their worksheets including me. **

"**You doodled a lot on your work sheet…" the teacher said as I put down my paper.**

"**I'm sorry it's a habit…" I said with an embarrassed smile. **

"**it's fine." He said as the bell rang.**

"**I'll race you to gym 'Kura." Melvin said with a laugh.**

"**Whatever…porcupine." Bakura said; then Melvin and Bakura took off shoving anyone in their way to the ground. As Kaiba was leaving Bakura shoved a freshmen with a ton of books and one hit his head.**

"**Nice one!" Melvin said high fiving Bakura.**

"**Damn them…." Kaiba said under his breath.**

"**Hey Tenshi ready to go?" I asked my Imouto.**

"**I don't wanna go to gym!" Tenshi wined.**

"**As you said earlier it's not that bad." I said with a smile.**

"**Fine…." Tenshi said walking out with me; we walked past all the piles of student on the ground and soon got to gym. **

"**It's soooo big!" I exclaimed loving how huge the gym is; we all sat down in the middle of the gym and the teacher came out.**

"**Okay class we're doing doge ball today now go get changed!" The gym teacher yelled.**

"**Alright!" everyone says; everyone goes to the locker room. Tenshi and I went into the bathroom stalls to change once done we went back to the gym. Me and Tenshi sit next to each other; next thing I know I'm listening to the worse singing ever singing double rainbow.**

"**Double rainbow all the way across the sky!~" I turn to see Melvin skipping holding Bakura's hand. "Bakura Sing and skip with me!" Melvin said happily.**

"**No Melvin you look like a bloody wanker." Bakura said as Melvin sat down.**

"**Thank god!" I said; I looked over at Tenshi who is blushing slightly. Does she like one of them too?**

"**Okay Kids let get into teams now!" The teacher said pointing at us; I was in a team with my sis, Yugi, joey, Kaiba and some others I don't care about….while the other team, consisted of Melvin, Bakura, and those who don't matter. **

"**Okay ready ever one?" The teacher asked.**

"**No…" Tenshi said quietly.**

"**go!" The teacher said.**

"**Tenshi to your left!" I shout at Tenshi who manages to dodge; I'm super-fast so I've dodged most everything and gotten a few people out by catching the ball. Then a ball went for Kaiba I was so tempted to let it hit him without a warning but….**

"**Kaiba look out!" I shouted as the ball went straight for his crotch. WACK; Kaiba was on the ground squirming in pain while Melvin did some crazy victory dance.**

"**You did that on purpose bastard!" Kaiba yelled regaining his composure.**

"**What do you mean?" Melvin asked with a smirk.**

"**Kaiba your out get off the court!" The gym teacher said pointing at Kaiba; Kaiba glared at Melvin one last time before leaving the court. Next thing I know Tenshi has the ball in her hands.**

"**Throw the ball Ten-Chan!" I shouted; she threw the ball and hit the wall behind Melvin.**

"**Damn!" I shouted angrily; but then it ricocheted off the wall and hit Melvin. **

"**You're out Melvin!" The teacher said pointing at him.**

"**But it hit the wall first!" Melvin complained walking off the court; soon enough it was down to Bakura and I Bakura had a ball and I had two. I looked over at Tenshi and smirked; Bakura through his ball and I through one of mine the balls hit each other. Bakura Quickly went over to the ball and tried to grab it but I through my ball and it hit him in the ass...dat ass!**

"**Bakura your out! Kawaii team wins!" the gym teacher called out our team name. "For the rest of gym is free time." The teacher said. **

"**Yay…" Tenshi said quietly; she walked over to me with a smile.**

"**Ten-Chan I'm tired!" I shouted literally falling on Tenshi.**

"**Onee-Chan stand up please!" Tenshi said trying to push me off; I stand up and walk over to a corner and sit down.**

"**Ten-Chan sit with meh!" I say with a smile.**

"**Okay…" Tenshi said sitting close to me; I watched around the room at everyone. Melvin and Bakura where arguing about something, Kaiba was sitting alone, Joey and Yugi where playing basketball. Eventually the teacher called us all to go to the lockers and shower.**

"**Tenshi lets just get dressed." I said wanting to avoid showering with everyone else.**

"**R-right Nee-Chan." Tenshi said walking with me to the locker room. I and Tenshi quickly changed in the stalls in the bath room once out I ran into blonde bitch.**

"**Watch it freak!" She shouted. "Are you as much of a freak as your sister though?" she said thinking to herself. "I mean you're wearing an eye patch and a hat what's up with you?" she said glaring at me.**

"**MELVIN DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" I heard Bakura shout from the other side of the wall.**

"**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT!" Melvin shouted back; Guess this is our queue to leave. **

"**SHUT IT YOU TWO!" I heard the teacher yell; I then grabbed Tenshi's hand and ran out of the locker room. I don't like to be reminded I'm not human I'm an Egyptian goddess that was turned human as a punishment for not following orders from the stronger gods; I have two tattoo's one is on my hand it's of a black triangle with a red eye proof of my banishment (I cover it with a butt load of makeup) and the other is on my back between my shoulders of a golden eye like the one on the millennium Items to show I once had status as a goddess both only give me sorrow.**

"**Nee-Chan…are you alright?" Tenshi asked, she must have noticed my shivering. **

"**Yeah I'm okay…" I said with a sad smile; soon the bell rang and we got to leave for lunch.**

"**Nee-Chan what's for lunch?" Tenshi asked me; I make our lunches myself not to boast or anything but along with my drawing ability's I'm a pretty good cook.**

"**You'll have to open your lunch and see." I said smiling.**

"**Okay…" she said smiling back.**

"**Hey there you two." Joey said walking up to us from the lunch room. "Wanna sit with us?" Joey asked pointing to a table to reveal Yugi, Tea, Yami (also on the card game channel :3), Tristan, Ryou, and Marik.**

"**Sure…" Tenshi said with a shy smile.**

"**Alright…" I said with a smile; we walked over to the table.**

"**Hello everybody!" I shouted sitting down.**

"**Hi Seiko, Tenshi." Ryou said with a smile; we all sat, talked, and ate our lunches for quite some time before I remembered I drew a pic for Tenshi in class.**

"**Hey Ten-Chan!" I said out of nowhere.**

"**Ummm…Yes Nee-Chan?" Tenshi said looking a bit surprised.**

"**I forgot I drew this for your collection!" I said with a wide smile holding up the picture only to have it snatched from me and it wasn't Tenshi who snatched it from me this time.**

"**Who drew this?!" It was Melvin who snatched my pic! I blushed cause I drew them with only a sheet around them; but even though I was embarrassed I raised my hand.**

"**I drew it." I said twiddling my thumbs blushing.**

"**I WANT THIS!" Melvin shouted looking at me; Tenshi quickly grabbed the picture back.**

"**But it's mine…" Tenshi said blushing and holding the pic close to her.**

"**Come on let me have it!" Melvin shouted trying to get it back.**

"**Stop that it's my drawing and I want Ten-Chan to have it…" I said slightly glaring at Melvin. "But if you really want a pic like this one then I'll draw you one…" I said with a sigh. **

"**Yes you do that." Melvin said walking away back to that smexy Bakura…wait what am I thinking?**

"**Nee-Chan are you okay?" Tenshi asked me.**

"**Yeah enjoy your pic…okay?" I said smiling at her.**

"**Okay…" she said with a small smile; after that we started up another conversation with the group but I eventually started to stare at Bakura for some reason I felt like I was being drawn to him this was the first time I wanted a boy to notice me…Damn it I hate this! **

**!_RING_RING_!**

**There's the bell it snapped me out of my trance.**

"**Nee-Chan it's time for English Class." Tenshi said with a frown.**

"**Alright." I said looking back a noticing Bakura was gone.**

"**Something wrong Nee-Chan?" Tenshi asked looking concerned.**

"**No nothing…" I said walking ahead; soon we entered the class room and again I took a window seat and Tenshi sat next to me. We waited for a long while the bell had rang for class to start ten minutes ago.**

"**Sorry I'm late class…" a female teacher entered she looked sloppy and tired.**

"**Your ten minutes late!" one of the other students said.**

"**Yeah kinda over slept then I saw a black cat….well any how let's start the lesson." She said walking over to the chalk board; she began to write on it. "We are all going to write a short story about whatever you want…but it must be finished by the time the bell rings…" the teacher said with a yawn; I heard many complaints in the class room but I was excited!**

"**Okay!" I shouted happily.**

"**Begin now…" the teacher said laying her head down on her desk with a long yawn. "zzz…ZZzzz…ZZZZ…." She fell asleep just like that…Hmmm…? Anyway I began to write about a black cat who had no friends but slowly made some but then turning out it was all a lie and it was just the cat going insane she still hadn't made a single friend she had made it all up and ended up in the nut house...such a sad tale…I looked over at what Imouto was writing and saw it was a shounen ai thing…I don't know if I should read any more without asking. I then began to draw a picture of Bakura just Bakura then got bored and added wolf ears and tail to him and drew a sheep version of Melvin Haha...**

**_Ring!_Ring!_ **

**The bell went off waking our out of it teacher.**

"**O-oh class is over…!" The teacher said lifting her head from her desk. "Please leave your story's on my desk as you leave." The teacher said with another yawn; I walked up and laid my paper on the stack forming on lazy teacher's desk.**

"**Onee-Chan lets go…" Tenshi said walking out the door.**

"**Okay." I said walking out too; we headed over to chorus class. I like to sing I'm fairly good at it too but I'm much better at art than singing…Tenshi on the other hand has the voice of an angel if she was a siren she'd have killed countless a number of men…lol.**

"**We're here!" I shouted entering the room and again I sat close to the window; yay! I noticed Kaiba, Tea, Yugi, blonde bitch, Melvin, and Bakura in the room as well. I really need to learn blonde bitch's name not that it matters but it'd be easier to talk about her with a name.**

"**Okay students today in chorus class we'll each sing a piece on our own." The teacher said entering the room. "Kaiba how about you go first?" The teacher said with a smile; Kaiba got up from his chair and walked to the door.**

"**I do not sing!" He said as he exited the room; why are you even here then?!**

"**U-uh…okay then um how about you…um…Tenshi?" Teacher called on Ten-Chan…**

"**B-but I-I…"**

"**You can do it Ten-Chan!" I said interrupting Tenshi smiling and giving the victory sign.**

"**O-okay…" Tenshi said with a blush getting out of her seat. "Um…I'll be s-singing Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ by Rin & Len Kagamine." Tenshi said as she arrived in the front of the room. When she began I knew she'd do great!**

**The wingless fallen angel**

**Surrendered herself to the contract of evil**

**In the past they even loved each other**

**She ended it by her own hand**

**The stray heartbroken angel**

**Wandered in a town at dusk**

**And came across a girl**

**With beautiful eyes**

**At that moment their eyes met**

**The pathetic angel fell for her**

**As the forbidden feelings grew inside her**

**She opened Pandora's box**

**What she wished for was the forbidden fruit**

**Hidden behind a smile**

**To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen**

**All she had to do is destroy everything**

**I'll abandon my pure heart**

**I'f I'm allowed to live and love you**

**I won't hesitate to cut off these wings**

**Let me surrender myself to the devil**

**The black stained bride**

**At the place she was suppose to take the holy vow**

**She came across a mysterious boy**

**Smiling with mournful eyes**

**At that moment their eyes met**

**The pathetic girl fell for him**

**As the forbidden feelings grew inside her**

**She betrayed everything**

**What they have in their hands is**

**The fruit of lust they had desired**

**Combining in a feverish frenzy**

**Even their pure vow**

**Is breaking as sin**

**The pieces of the past that linked us**

**After removing them all**

**As though mourning would repent us**

**Let me plunge in & drown inside you**

**ah~ the forbidden sin**

**Kept cutting at the unhealed wound**

**The angry judgement of the arrow**

**Penetrated the pitch-black girl**

**[My dear, lying cold]**

**[I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day]**

**[My sin against God]**

**The wingless fallen angel**

**[All my act of treachery should be paid by my death]**

**Freed from the contract of evil**

**In exchange for her own life**

**[so I will die for you...]**

**Leaving one feather**

**[I believe, that's my fate.]**

**She saved the girl**

**And vanished away**

**The wingless fallen angel**

**And the sinful black stained bride**

**Even after falling into the abyss**

**The vow's wedge entwine them**

**Retaining their unforgivable sin**

**When the fruit of sin falls into decay**

**They can meet again, til then...**

**After she sang the song everyone clapped including me…I'm a very proud Onee-Chan!**

"**That was Awesome Tenshi I love you voice!" The teacher said as Tenshi walked back to her seat. **

"**Yay Ten-Chan!" I shouted as she returned to her seat next to me. "You did great Ten-Chan!" I said ruffling her hair.**

"**Stop that." She said blushing but she had a smile.**

"**Alright…" I said removing my hand.**

"**Okay who wants to go next?" the teacher asked looking around the room; I guess I'll go next…**

"**Um…I will…" I said getting up.**

"**Oh okay…um…Seiko." She said looking down a sheet of paper in her hand…**

"**I'll sing Shinitagari…by Hatsune Miku." I said; I then began to sing.**

**(Original English Translation**

**On a cloudless Sunday **

**A superiority complex immersed in self-indulgence **

**Though that doesn't even feel all that great **

**Looking all joyful when you're drugged out **

**You try real hard to keep your jokes gathered up **

**All these ordinary people acting like they're depressed **

**I'm sick of trying to be the good guy **

**and cheer you up!**

**You wanna die? It's OK if you die **

**Nobody will care **

**You wanna die? Go ahead and die **

**I'm tired of listening to you whine, so you can die**

**"What do you know about me anyway?" **

**That's what you say, even though you don't know me at all either **

**"Leave me be and let me die" **

**That's what you say, even though you don't wanna be alone **

**No matter how much you cry over your troubles **

**In the end you're just putting the blame on someone else **

**Crying, shouting, and cutting up your wrist **

**You're just making a show of it!**

**You wanna die? It's OK if you die **

**No one will even notice **

**You wanna die? Go ahead and die **

**You're just pitiful, so you can die**

**You wanna die but you're still alive? **

**You said you wanted to die so why are you still living? **

**Got a death wish? It's OK if you die **

**You want to die, right? Why not just die?**

**Don't want to live, but you don't want to die either **

**You don't even know what you want to do **

**Its annoying how you keep asking me for advice**

**Quit your complaining **

**Living or dying **

**You're driving me crazy!**

**You wanna die? It's OK if you die **

**No one will care **

**You wanna die? Go ahead and die **

**To hell with you, just die already!**

**You wanna die but you're still alive? **

**Living or dying, hurry up and decide **

**You wanna die? It's okay if you die **

**If you don't wanna die then live with all your might!**

**It's got nothing to do with me**

**You wanna die, you got a death wish **

**Hey, you wanna die, you got a death wish **

**Quit your complaining and live with all your might!**

**End…)**

**As I finished I got some clapping just like Tenshi but my singing just wasn't as good.**

**(After almost everyone else)**

**_RING!_RING!_**

**The bell rang for it to be time to go home…YES!**

"**Alright class we'll continue this tomorrow." The teacher said with a sigh pointing to the door; I guess that means get the fudge out! "Um…Tenshi can I please speak with you?" The teacher asked Ten-Chan as we were about to walk out.**

"**U-uh…sure." Tenshi said stopping at the teacher's desk.**

"**Ten I'm gonna go use the rest room. I meet you back here okay?" I asked Tenshi.**

"**Okay…" She said as I left for the rest room I wanted to change back into my Goth like cloths; I may like wearing the boy's uniform better but I still love my Gothic cloths better. (Yeah I'm now wearing the boy's uniform thanks to that stupid principal) once done changing I went to walk back to class bumping into blonde bitch on the way.**

"**Watch it freak!" She shouted at me she was about to walk around me.**

"**Wait I need to know what the hell your name is!" I said calling after her.**

"**Why do you want to know Freak?" She asked glaring at me.**

"**So it's easier to talk about you behind your back." I said with a smirk.**

"**Oh really?" She asked glaring.**

"**Really." I said still smirking.**

"**Girls!" Blonde bitch shouted with a smirk of her own; all of a sudden a whole bunch of random girls where surrounding me.**

"**Now what?" I asked myself; I have powers but I promised I wouldn't use them for this kinda thing…**

"**Alright now if you don't want trouble, take off the hat." She said glaring at me; I could take them all on but I don't want to get expelled again…so I did what she asked I slowly began to remove my hat to reveal my neko ears they were bent down because I wasn't happy I was scared and sad.**

"**You are a freak!" She shouted with a laugh. "Now then the eye patch." She said pointing to the patch on my left eye.**

"**No, no, no…that's not a good Idea." The reason I don't take the patch of is because if you look into my left eye you think of the worst Esperance or fear in your life it causes many to go mad if you look in it to long; I haven't learned how to control it yet.**

"**Take it off!" She shouted angrily. "You know what I'll take it off!" She yelled grabbing my eye patch and looked at my red eye…**

"**Huh….? Ah…AGHHHHH!" She screamed pure fear in her eyes I immediately took my eye patch back and ran away quickly to the class room.**

"**Onee-Chan what wrong?!" Tenshi said looking at me concerned.**

"**She saw my eye…" I said tears in my eyes; I don't like to cause people pain even if I hate that person.**

"**Nee-Chan!" Tenshi Shouted as I started to black out. "NEE-CHAN!" I heard her scream but I couldn't see her anymore all I saw was darkness…**

**(Chapter 3)**

"**Mhhhmmm…." I said as my eyes slowly fluttered open. "What happened?" I questioned looking around noticing I was in my room.**

"**So you're finally awake." I heard my brother's voice say to me.**

"**Yeah…" I said now remembering what happened.**

"**You had every one worried even your new friends." Ryuu-Nii said with a sad smile.**

"**I see…" I said sadly.**

"**Onee-Chan!" I saw Tenshi run in and she glomped me. "Are you feeling better?! You're not hurt are you?!" she semi yelled looking at me to make sure I wasn't injured.**

"**I'm fine, Ten-Chan…" I said with a sad smile. "I'm just disappointed in myself is all…" I said sadly.**

"**Why it was the dumb girl's fault wasn't it?" Ryuu-Nii said angrily.**

"**How do you know?" I asked; forgetting Nii-Chan can see things that have happened to a person by just touching them.**

"**You know full well as to how." Ryuu-Nii said glaring at no one in particular.**

"**It's not your fault Nee-Chan…" Tenshi said looking at me cutely; I began to laugh.**

"**I can never stay upset with you around Tenshi!" I said with a smile.**

"**Yay." Tenshi said hugging me again.**

"**Anyway you two should get some sleep you have more school tomorrow." He said with a smile walking out.**

"**But I just woke up!" I wined pounding on the bed.**

"**I don't care!~" Ryuu-Nii said in a sing song voice; I sighed and gave up.**

**(The next day)**

"**Yawn!" I shouted for once being the first to get up.**

"**Hmmmm…?" Tenshi said raising her head from her pillow.**

"**Time to get up!" I said happy to be first up.**

"**Okay…" Tenshi said throwing the covers off of her; I went over to the closet.**

"**Uniform…goth…uniform…goth…?" I questioned myself.**

"**Nee-Chan just wear the uniform…" Tenshi said changing into her uniform.**

"**Awwww….but Goth is so much better!" I wined loudly stomping my foot; our door suddenly slammed open.**

"**Stop Fricking yelling in here!" Ryuu-Nii shouted half asleep.**

"**Ahh…" Tenshi gasped covering herself.**

"**Ryuu-Nii…you do realize we're half naked…" I said standing in only my bra and underwear; Ryuu-Nii's face suddenly went red.**

"**Carry on…" he said quickly closing the door. "AAHHHHHHHH MIND RAPE!" he screamed outside of the door; I laughed. I then changed into the uniform but added my favorite skull necklace; a black rat skull with red gems for eyes.**

"**Ready sis?" I asked with a smile.**

"**Yeah…" Tenshi said with a small smile back. **

"**Alright!" I shouted running to the front door; in truth I'm actually very nervous to go to school today. **

"**Are you alright Nee-Chan?" Tenshi asked probably seeing through my fake happiness.**

"**I'm nervous." I said looking down at the ground.**

"**Don't be I'm here with you." Tenshi said with an adorable smile.**

"**Thanks Ten-chan." I said walking out the door.**

"**You're welcome." She said walking out behind me; I then noticed someone standing there outside the house.**

"**Hey there!" Joey said with a wave; he's with everyone else along with in the back Bakura and Melvin…?**

"**Hi…" Tenshi said with a shy smile.**

"**What's going on?" I asked with a smile.**

"**Not much just walking to school." Joey said as he began walking.**

"**And we're just being creepers!" Melvin said as Bakura made a mine craft creeper sound.**

"**When did you get here?" Joey asked looking surprised.**

"**We've been following you guys since you left Yugi's house." Bakura said in a matter of fact tone.**

"**O-oh…" Joey said creped out.**

"**Can we just get to school already…" I said getting impatient.**

"**Yes!" Melvin said trying to hop on Bakura's back only to have Bakura fall flat. "Forward!" Melvin said sitting cross legged on Bakura's back. I laughed and made a horse like sound; while Tenshi stared.**

"**Get the bloody hell off me!" Bakura shouted angrily.**

"**That's not what you said last night." Melvin said as he got off of Bakura. **

"**Yaoi…" Tenshi said with a smile.**

"**OH YEAH!" I shouted drawing everyone's attention over to me. "Melvin I've got something for you!" I said in a sing song voice.**

"**What?" He questioned.**

"**Here!" I said pulling out the yaoi picture and handing it to Melvin. **

"**YES!" Melvin yelled victoriously.**

"**What the f*cking Hell?!" Bakura shouts angrily grabbing for the picture.**

"**U-uh…it's for Marik!" Melvin shouts.**

"**I don't care! Give it to me!" Bakura shouted still trying to grab the picture; but I get in his way.**

"**NO! It is art and no art shall be destroyed!" I shouted at Bakura.**

"**Especially if it's yaoi…" Tenshi muttered a bit too loud causing her to put her hands over her mouth.**

"**Exactly!" Melvin said with a smile; walking forward picture in hand. "And you've gotta admit Bakura she captured you pretty well." Melvin said smirking back at Bakura.**

"**Ugh…" Bakura grunted angrily.**

"**Okay now can we please get to school?" I shouted. **

"**Hey Bakura Race you to school Loser supply's booze for the party!" Melvin shouts running.**

"**You're on!" Bakura shouted running as well. I shrugged and decided to run too.**

"**Wait for me!" Tenshi semi shouted jumping on my back.**

"**Okay hold on." I said running as fast as I could with someone on my back. Melvin won Bakura came in second I could have beaten them if Tenshi wasn't on my back but that's okay.**

"**I win!" Melvin shouted happily.**

"**You know I'm just going to buy the strong stuff right?" Bakura asked Melvin.**

"**Bakura you remember what happened the last time you got drunk!" Ryou said walking up from behind me.**

"**Those poor lamps." Melvin said smirking at Bakura.**

"**Oh shut up!" Bakura shouted angrily gritting his teeth.**

"**Anyway school!" I shouted running inside with Tenshi trying to get away from that strange conversation…wait did Melvin mean Bakura raped a lamp? Hmmmm…?**

**(At Lunch…)**

**We were talking with Joey and pals like usual when all of a sudden Melvin walks over and hands me and Tenshi a piece of paper with an address and time written on it along with the words 'party invitation'.**

"**What this?" I asked looking at him confused.**

"**Just what it says it is." Melvin says.**

"**You're coming and you have no say in the matter." Bakura says walking up behind Melvin.**

"**Oh really now?" I said kinda mad.**

"**Yup cause we know where you live now!" Melvin said.**

"**So that's the reason you followed us." joey asked; isn't it obvious?**

"**No we followed you so we could get to the yellow brick road and get to Narnia." Bakura said with a lot of sarcasm.**

"**Really I wanna come!" Marik said being an idiot; Melvin face palms while Bakura deadpanned.**

"**You know what sarcasm is correct?" I said glaring at Marik the Baka…**

"**Nope!" Marik says with a smile.**

"**Never mind then…." I said with a sigh.**

"**Maybe if you'd get out of the closet Marik…" Melvin says smirking.**

"**W-what?" Marik says surprised.**

"**Congratulations you're gay!" Melvin says with a laugh walking away with Bakura. **

"**I'M NOT GAY!" Marik shouts. **

"**Gay man says what?" I said.**

"**What?" he says confused.**

"**Exactly." I say with a smirk; Tenshi's off in her own world of yaoi.**

**(After school…)**

"**The party starts at 8…" I said a loud while walking home with Tenshi.**

"**Yeah…" Tenshi said.**

**(AT HOME!)**

"**Tenshi I think I'll go to the party in my true form…." I said thinking of everyone's reactions.**

"**Okay!" Tenshi says probably not even paying attention; I transform and get a larger bra on. I changed into my black tank top and chain pants that are shorts along with my spike collar.**

"**What are you wearing?" I asked Tenshi.**

"**This light Blue dress brother got for me." Tenshi said holding up a light blue dress with a white butterfly on it. "Kawaii!" I shouted hugging Tenshi.**

**(Okay At da party!)**

**Brother drove us to the location of the party it was a fair sized white house with a fenced in backyard.**

"**Ready Ten-Chan." I said looking at Tenshi.**

"**I don't know…" Tenshi said looking a bit nervous; we walked up to the door and knocked on it.**

"**Oh hello welcome to the party." Ryou answered the door. Then a bang was heard up stairs.**

"**FUCK!" Melvin shouts as Bakura runs downstairs holding a bloody knife; Ryou glares at Bakura.**

"**Were you playing knife tag again?" Ryou shouts.**

"**Yup." Bakura said.**

"**What did I say about that?!" Ryou shouts angrily.**

"**Playing knife tag is bad because someone could end up in the hospital." Bakura said in a semi mocking tone.**

"**That's right." Ryou said sill in a glare.**

"**Can I see that knife?" Is shouted in a semi excited manner; as I said this Bakura drew attention to me…I thought I saw him blush.**

"**No knife's for you sister." Tenshi said giving me one of those puppy dog glares of hers. **

"**Look Bakura tits!" Melvin shouted running down stairs and looking at me while holding his bloody shoulder; making me blush this is exactly why I stay in normal form because I feel that's all I am in this form. But that feeling faded fast when I saw the blood dripping down his shoulder to his arm.**

"**Oh my god you're bleeding! So cool!" I shout with Stars in my eyes; Tenshi fainted. "Oh Ten-Chan Not this again!" I shouted grabbing Tenshi.**

**(2 hours later…)**

**The party has started and almost everyone is here, Kaiba included…oh yeah Tenshi's awake again.**

**_Ding_Dong_! (Doorbell)**

"**I'll get it!" Ryou said running over to the door past the crowds of peeps. "Oh…I didn't know Bakura invited you…." Ryou said politely. Its blonde bitch still don't know her name….She gives Ryou an Icy glance and walks in.**

"**LOOK BAKURA SOMEONE INVITED BOOBS!" Melvin shouted with a smile and hands in the air! Bakura looks to see Blonde Bitch.**

"**I don't remember inviting you…." Bakura said slightly glaring.**

"**Squeak Squeak!" Melvin shouted squeezing blonde bitch's boobs.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Blonde bitch shouted. **

"**Being entertained by BOOBIES!" Melvin said squeezing them again then suddenly turning to me. "Seiko stand up real quick!" Melvin yelled.**

"**Um…sure…?" I said slowly standing; Melvin then is looking between me and Blonde bitch.**

"**Mai I'm happy to say you've been beat by Seiko's Boobs!" Melvin said holding up my hand like I won a boxing match.**

"**Ding Ding Ding!" Bakura shouted imitating a wining bell; I blushed.**

"**Why are you comparing girl's boobs again?" Tea said walking into the room.**

"**It's my favorite hobby!" Melvin said with a smile.**

"**Well you need a new hobby!" Mai said.**

"**But I'm banned from all the strip clubs in Domino!" Melvin wined.**

"**I'm not even gonna ask." Joey said.**

"**Maybe that's a good thing…" I said; then getting distracted by Bakura grinding a lamp in only his whit boxers and it said something on the back for some reason…**

"**Owned by Melvin?" I said aloud.**

"**Yup that ass is mine, no touchy!" Melvin said with a smirk.**

"**Aw come on I just bought that lamp after the last accident!" Ryou said angrily.**

"**Woot woot!" Melvin shouted as Bakura danced around the lamp; Melvin started to shove money in Bakura's boxers.**

"**What are you doing?" Kaiba said; I looked over to see Tenshi filming the lamp rape.**

"**Shhh…Yaoi in progress…" Tenshi hissed; Kaiba just backed away. Then Melvin walked up to Bakura and started to try to get his boxers off; Tenshi squealed her little yaoi fan squeal.**

"**NO don't do that!" Ryou shouted at Melvin.**

"**But b-but But!" Melvin said giving a sad look.**

"**Don't make me call Ishizu." Ryou said.**

"**I'll stop!" Melvin shouted scared like.**

"**What you're scared of your sister?" Kaiba asked looking at him as if he was pathetic.**

"**Look the last time I got in trouble with her she took away all the dangerous objects even the SPOONS!" Melvin shrieked. "THE SPOONS THE SPOONS THE SPOONS THE SPOONS THE SPOONS!" Melvin continued to shriek falling to the floor and throw a tantrum. Bakura stops raping the lamp and walks over to Melvin.**

"**It's okay…it's okay." Bakura said patting him on the back; then Melvin hugged Bakura.**

"**But the spoons!" Melvin sobbed.**

"**I feel your pain…" I said remembering the last incident with Tenshi.**

"**Why did she take away the spoons? How can you kill a person with a spoon?" Kaiba asked.**

"**Oh there are many way to do that!" Melvin said getting up and becoming Melvin like again. "There's gouging their eyes out…and oh sharpening the spoon and cutting there stomach ope-"**

"**Stop my Onee-Chan will get Ideas!" Tenshi said; darn it I was happy to get new Ideas! I then noticed Mai went to get a drink but walked over to Tenshi and literally poured the whole cup on her; her wings now could be seen through the fabric of the dress.**

"**Seriously what is up with your wings and your freak of a sister's ears and eye?" Mai asked glaring at me and Tenshi…I fell silent and got sad my ears bent back.**

"**Well you there was a very well-known scientist…while he did good things he also behind closed doors did nasty experiments to live animals and humans a like." Tenshi started. "I was his daughter and one of his prized experiments along with Seiko and her brother; I was also his assistant in many of his horrid Experiments." Tenshi said looking down at the ground. "I was mixed with the DNA of a dove to give me these angelic looking wings and white hair…he wanted me as a doll so I would never grow old." Tenshi said beginning tear up. "But what he wanted with Seiko was totally different; he wanted to use her power to gain control of things he couldn't before. You see Seiko wasn't originally a part of our world neither was her brother; they both where Egyptian gods." Tenshi said; I could tell she was starting to get worse.**

"**I was the Egyptian goddess of darkness and fear, while Nii-Chan was god of the shadows and light…but that all changed the day I was ordered to kill the human I fallen for…it's not allowed for gods to fall in love with humans. I told them no and denied being in love with him I thought that would solve the problem because I had never me the human face to face. I was wrong…they made me watch as they took his life." I began to cry. "I cried for him and they decided to banish me from being a god…Ryuunosuke stood up for me and told them to stop…but that only got him into trouble and got him banished with me." I said not knowing if I could continue. "I and Ryuu managed to keep most of our god like powers but that didn't matter to me nothing did at that point. I began a self-abusive life killing people I didn't feel deserved to live and hurting myself…my brother tried to stop me from doing all of this but nothing was bringing me back to reality." I stopped there hopping I could continue in a minute but I couldn't.**

"**Soon enough Tenshi's father was Seiko's next target to kill…however her father Masashi-San convinced my sister Seiko to work with him and become his experiment he said he could make her more powerful." I heard someone say from behind me. **

"**Ryuu-Nii!" I shouted hugging him and crying.**

"**When did you get here?" Joey asked surprised.**

"**I was hiding in my sister's shadow." Ryuu said. "Now then…I went with Seiko and Masashi-San we both became his experiments along with Tenshi. Tenshi was the one who brought my sister back to reality."**

**(Flash back) (In Seiko's POV)**

**I was in my cage scratching my arm with my sharp claws digging deep into the skin so I could watch it form a pool of blood.**

"**Stop that!" I heard the voice of Masashi-San's daughter…what was her horrid name…Tenshi that's it.**

"**Why…I'm worthless…I don't deserve to live…and not many of your kind do either." I said glaring at her.**

"**You're not worthless why would you say that?" Tenshi said looking at me…worried…? "Every person's life is precious even yours!" She shouted at me.**

"**That's what he would have said…" I said looking over to Tenshi slightly shocked; to my surprise tears started to trickle down my cheeks. I quickly turned away from the girl so she wouldn't notice.**

"**Here I want you to have this…" Tenshi said reaching into the cage trying to hand me something; I turned back to her to see her holding out a plate of cake? "Father gave this to me to eat as a treat but I want you to have it." She said sitting it down on the floor.**

"**Thank you?" I said walking over and grabbing the sweet thing and putting a piece of it in my mouth. "Mmmmm!" I said enjoying this delouses cake.**

**(Flash back end)**

"**Eventually after a period of time my sister became sane again plus stared to be friends with Tenshi and using our special ability's we all escaped together." Ryuu-Nii said.**

"**But father's still searching for us…" Tenshi said quietly.**

"**Anyway I think it's time all of us take our leave…" Ryuu-Nii said walking over to the door. "It's been a long night and this story is very painful for the three of us." Ryuu-Nii said opening the door. "Alright say your byes I'll be waiting by the car." Ryuu-Nii said walking out. I looked around the room and noticed most of their faces were sympathetic or just looked shocked.**

"**bye…" Tenshi said quietly making her way over to the door and existing; I smiled if there true friends they'll be fine with our secret. I walked over to Bakura and slapped him in the face.**

"**What in the bloody hell?!" he shouted.**

"**That was for the lamp!" I shouted; hearing Melvin chuckle. "Lamp justice." I said walking towards the door. "See ya soon!" I said with a wink.**

**(Chapter 4)**

**I wake up the day after the party at 4 in the morning I'm looking at my clock.**

"**Ugh…too early…" I said rolling over closing my eye then feeling my arm land on something other than bed sheets; my eyes shot open. "HOLY SHIT!" I shouted probably waking everyone else as I fell on the floor. "Ow…"**

"**Onee-Chan what's wrong?!" Tenshi semi shouted looking at me on the floor; I looked up at her and pointed to my bed.**

"**There are wolves in my bed!" I shouted looking at the two sleeping wolfs in my bed.**

"**WHY ALL THE F*CKING YELLING?!" Brother shouted slamming the door open causing the wolves to wake and growl I got scared and pointed without saying a word.**

"**Aoi and Gin?" Brother said looking shocked as he saw the wolves.**

"**Do you know these wolves Ryuu-Nii." I questioned looking at Ryuu.**

"**I'm sorry you two but Seiko doesn't seem to remember certain aspects of being a goddess." Ryuu-Nii said to the Wolves who now are in a human form. One of them gets up and sits next to me.**

"**You really don't remember us Seiko-Sama?" he asked he had bright blue eyes and dark blue hair. **

"**NO Seiko-Chan can't forget!" The one with the silvery white hair and red eyes said looking adorable.**

"**Well then Seiko-Sama my name is Aoi Kaito." The one with the blue hair said.**

"**And I'm Gin Akane, your favorite." The one with the white hair and red eyes said smiling.**

"**Okay and what are you to me?" I asked confused about this whole situation.**

"**We're your loyal servants." Aoi said with a bow.**

"**And your loyal friends!" Gin said bowing as well.**

"**I see…" I said. "Welcome to the family!" I shouted with a smile hugging them.**

"**Okay now let's all go back to bed!" Ryuu-Nii said walking out closing the door behind him; I noticed Tenshi was already asleep. **

"**Okay…" I said getting back into bed; Aoi and Gin jumped into my bed in wolf form and I fell asleep pretty quickly.**

**(Later that morning…)**

"**Seiko-Chan, wake up!" Someone called out shaking me. **

"**Nooooo….five more minutes!" I shouted pulling the cover over my head.**

"**No I got to pee!" I heard them say in a wine; I got in to a sitting position.**

"**And you can't go by yourself?" I asked looking at Gin.**

"**Ummm…Maybe…" Gin said getting a blush across his face.**

"**Fine I'll take you to the bathroom but I won't go in with you…." I said slightly annoyed; we walked down the hall until we reached the rest room. "Here's the bathroom and there's the toilet…go." I said pointing.**

"**Okay!" Gin said prancing inside about to unbutton his pants; I quickly closed the door.**

"**We're gonna have to work on bathroom habits with him…" I said as I walked away from the bathroom.**

"**Hey Onee-Chan…" I saw Tenshi walking this way.**

"**Hi Ten-Chan…" I said with a sigh.**

"**Something the matter?" She asked.**

"**Nope other than I have Gin who doesn't want to potty by himself." I sighed again.**

"**O-oh…" Tenshi said with a weird look.**

"**Yeah anyway I'm going to get dressed." I said walking to the room. **

"**Good morning Seiko-Sama." I heard Aoi say. "Sorry about Gin he's never been in a human society before." Aoi said with a sigh.**

"**Okay…" I said.**

"**I made you and Tenshi something whilst you slept." Aoi suddenly said.**

"**Alright what did you make?" I asked curiously.**

"**This outfit." Aoi said holding up a uniform with a Skirt!? Nooooooo!**

"**You'll match!" Gin shouted running with his pants around his ankles then tripping into the room.**

"**Hurry up you're gonna be late….Huh?" Ryuu-Nii said looking down at Gin. "Why does Gin...never mind just hurry up." Ryuu says walking out.**

"**Okay now back to the situation at hand." I said looking back at Aoi. "I do NOT wear skirts!" I shouted angrily.**

"**Oh but Aoi took all that time to make it you should wear it." Tenshi said reentering carefully stepping over Gin.**

"**Your already wearing it!" I shouted.**

"**Yes…" Tenshi said.**

"**Fine I'll wear it already…" I said taking it and shooing the boys out of the room. I quickly changed into the uniform including the Skirt. "I'm wearing a skirt…." I said pouting.**

"**Let's hurry to school…" Tenshi said opening the door.**

"**Yeah yeah…" I said not looking forward to this.**

**(Half way to school…)**

**We were walking with Yugi and the gang including Melvin and Bakura. Gin all of a sudden walks up to Bakura and stares intently at him.**

"**What?!" Bakura Growled at Gin.**

"**How do you get your hair like that?" Gin asked; Bakura looked at Gin weirdly and walked a bit faster.**

"**It's natural!" Melvin said trying to mess up Bakura's hair only to have It go right back into place.**

"**Wow!" Gin said with a smile.**

"**M' lady!" Someone shouted from behind the group; I turned to see Cho Masashi-San's assistant.**

"**Cho?!" Tenshi semi shouted running up to Cho.**

"**M' lady I've finally found you!" Cho said with a sigh of relief. **

"**Cho how did you get here?" Tenshi asked.**

"**I managed to sneak away from the doctor to come find you!" Cho said hugging Tenshi.**

"**I thought you were the 'Doctor's' precious lover." I said bitterly. "You could be spying for him…" I said angrily glaring at her.**

"**Seiko I'm so sorry for what happened but I'm serious about protecting the young mistress." Cho said with a saddened look.**

"**Of course you are." I said walking a head.**

"**Onee-Chan I Believe She's honestly telling the truth." Tenshi said; I turned to look at Tenshi who was protecting that whore of a woman however I did not want to cause any friction between me and Tenshi…**

"**Follow us if you want…" I said tuning back around and walking.**

"**Thank you Seiko…" Cho said with a sad look; she won't fool me.**

**(At school…)**

**We got into school getting uniforms and schedules for Aoi, Gin, and Cho.**

"**Yay School!" Gin shouted as we walked to class.**

"**No Gin it goes like this boo School!" I said walking into the class room.**

"**Well as long as I'm with you I don't care!" Gin said sitting in front of me.**

"**Seiko-Sama I'll sit behind you." Aoi said sitting behind me; Tenshi sat in the seat beside me like usual and Cho sat beside Tenshi.**

"**More freaks have invaded our class." Mai said from the back.**

"**Freaks?" Gin said in a questioning tone. "The only true freak is you and I'm already bored with you…" Gin said smiling back at Mai.**

"**Alright class lets pull out our text books and turn to page 100." The teacher says as he enters the room; I just can't even pay attention right now I'm so pissed that Tenshi doesn't trust me that Cho is bad…I looked out the window for quite some time trying to calm down.**

"**I'M JUST SO PISSED OFF!" I then noticed everyone was looking at me I must have yelled that….Damn it!**

"**Do you have a problem Seiko?" the teacher asked angrily.**

"**No…" I said blushing; I could hear the snickering of the other students.**

"**Alright then…" the teacher said continuing to teach his stupid lesson; I sighed and began to doodle gruesome pictures…I hate this….**

"**Seiko-Sama…" I heard someone say.**

"**Hm?" I said not fully out of daydream mode.**

"**It's time for gym class." It was Aoi who was talking to me.**

"**Oh…okay…wait where's Tenshi?!" I said looking around the room.**

"**She went on without you…" Gin said looking at me with a saddened expression.**

"**What…?" I said in disbelief. I began to get worse than just mad; I was sad and felt alone for the first time in a long time… "I see…" I said getting up from my chair. "let's get to gym…" I said walking ahead; Tenshi was the first friend I'd ever made and my first sister…why is she being like this? Once in gym class I walked up to the teacher.**

"**Can I sit out I'm feeling sick…" I said trying to sound as pathetic as possible.**

"**Alright go sit down over there out of the way." The gym teacher said pointing to the corner of the gym.**

"**Okay thank you…" I said walking to the corner.**

**(Tenshi's POV)**

**I was changing in the bathroom stall wondering where Onee-Chan was; once done changing I walked out.**

"**Ready to head out M' lady?" Cho said with a smile.**

"**Yes…" I said quietly walking out of the locker room; only to notice Onee-Chan was sitting out of gym!? One of her favorite subjects!**

"**Is Seiko sick?" Cho asked sounding a bit worried.**

"**I'm not sure…" I said walking over to the teacher.**

"**Okay class today we'll be running laps around the gym." The teacher said. "Start now!" as the teacher said this everyone started running.**

"**Let's go M' lady." Cho said as she began a jog.**

"**Okay…" I said jogging with her.**

"**Tenshi-San…" I heard someone say as they ran up beside me; it was Aoi-Kun…**

"**Hi Aoi…" I said running next to him.**

"**Seiko-Sama is in bad shape…" Aoi said still running but looking dead serous.**

"**What's wrong with Onee-Chan?" I asked getting worried.**

"**She's feeling many things…" He said. "Seiko feel's you do not trust her and feels you're not listening to her…that's not even the half of it." Aoi said running a bit faster I quickened my pace to keep up with him. "She's even starting to doubt herself…" Aoi said looking straight ahead.**

"**But why?" I asked concerned for my Onee-Chan.**

"**Ask her yourself…" Aoi said running too fast for me to catch up.**

"**Don't worry M' lady I'm sure she'll be fine once you talk to her." Cho said running next to me. "You can talk to her after class." Cho said trying to reassure me.**

"**Thank you Cho." I said.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

**I was sitting alone watching every one running.**

"**You know she'll leave you…" chi my evil thoughts said to me. "For that Cho girl."**

"**No…" I said looking down at the ground.**

"**But of course she will why stay with you when she has Cho…" **

"**No…"**

"**She won't even listen to you…"**

"**Ahh!" I heard Tenshi Slightly scream falling down.**

"**Let me help you M' lady…" Cho said as she put her hand on Tenshi's shoulder.**

"**No thank you…Onee-Chan!" Tenshi's calling for me? I get up and walk over to her leaving Chi behind.**

"**Onee-Chan…" Tenshi said as Cho walked off.**

**(Aoi's POV)**

**I was following Cho for the sake of Seiko-Sama.**

"**Where is she off to?" I whispered; she walked into an empty class room luckily leaving the door slightly cracked open. I peeked in to see her on the phone.**

"**Master I put the device on your daughter." Cho or should I say the imposter said. "You'll have both the mistress and Seiko back soon." The imposter said. "Yes Master I understand…" imposter Cho says as she hangs up the phone.**

"**I must get this info back to Seiko-Sama." I said as I ran back to the gym.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

**After helping my sister up I noticed Cho had left.**

"**Where'd Cho get off to?" I asked suspicions growing; next thing I knew Aoi was running this way. **

"**Seiko-Sama!" Aoi shouted as he approached.**

"**Aoi?" I said confused on what he needed.**

"**Seiko-Sama Cho-San is an imposter…" Aoi said looking grim.**

"**W-what…?" Tenshi said looking a bit frightened.**

"**Yes I overheard a conversation between her and Tenshi-San's father…" Aoi said in a serous voice.**

"**We should probably go home and strategize…" I said looking at Tenshi.**

"**R-right…" Tenshi said.**

"**Gin let's go!" I shouted at gin who was over by the door.**

"**K!" Gin said with a smile. **

**(At home!)**

**We burst through the door.**

"**Ryuu-Nii!" I shouted as we ran inside.**

"**What the hell are you back for…the school better have exploded or something." Ryuu-Nii said looking mad.**

"**Ryuu-Nii this isn't the time for that!" I shouted. "Masashi-San knows where we are!" I yelled; Ryuu's facial expression changed to a serous one. **

"**Really?" Ryuu asked.**

"**Yes and he's used someone who looks like Cho to implant a device on Tenshi…" Aoi said. "Tenshi-San please let me look at your shoulder.**

"**Uh…okay…" Tenshi said lifting her sleeve; Aoi closely inspected her shoulder.**

"**It looks like it's under the skin…" Aoi said still looking at her shoulder. "we'll need to cut it out…" Aoi continued.**

"**No!" Tenshi yelped running up the stairs a slamming what I assumed to be our bed room door shut; I sighed.**

"**I'll be right back…" I said walking upstairs to our room; gin and Aoi weren't far behind. I knocked on the door "Tenshi…can I come in?" I asked.**

"**Okay…" I heard her quiet voice say; I opened the door and walked in. Tenshi's sitting on her bed.**

"**Hey da window's open!" Gin says going over to close it but before he could two people come tumbling in.**

"**Lookie people!" Gin said.**

"**Melvin get your ass outta my face!" Bakura shouted angrily.**

"**No way you love it!" Melvin said with a smirk.**

"**What the hell are you two doing in my Fricking house?!" I shouted.**

"**I get lonely on the weekends!" Melvin said.**

"**Uh-huh…" I said not amused. "So you go sneaking into other peoples houses?" I asked.**

"**Only on Sundays." Melvin said.**

"**Yeah and its Friday…" I said glaring at him.**

"**Okay, okay I got worried about you guys!" Melvin said getting off the floor.**

"**Melvin your such a pansy." Bakura said smirking.**

"**Oh you know you're worried about Seiko." Melvin said.**

"**At least I'm not obsessing about Tenshi who has small boobs." Bakura said.**

"**He boobs are perfect!" Melvin shouts.**

"**Okay that's enough talking about my sisters boobs!" I said angrily.**

"**Sorry…" Melvin and Bakura said at the same time.**

"**Wow I didn't expect you both to say sorry…" I said thinking they were just going to say something smart back at me.**

"**Seiko-Sama the device…" Aoi said to me reminding me of the matter at hand.**

"**Right." I said walking over to Tenshi. "Everybody who has a dick leave!" I shout pointing at the door; as they start to leave Melvin shoves Bakura back inside.**

"**Sorry Bakura you have to stay here." Melvin said with a smile.**

"**Not Funny." Bakura said closing the door as he left too.**

"**I thought it was." Melvin said form the other side of the door.**

"**Tenshi this might hurt a little but bear with me." I said as I pulled out my pocket knife.**

"**I thought I took that away from you?" Tenshi said looking at me.**

"**I bought a new one." I said simply. "Anyway are you ready Tenshi." I asked looking at where I needed to cut.**

"**Y-yes…" Tenshi said looking nervous.**

"**Okay…" I said as I placed the knife to her skin as I began to cut her she let out a few yelps.**

**(Ryuu's POV)**

**I was walking up to my sister's room to go and check on them when I noticed Gin, Aoi, and two others I don't remember coming through the door outside their door.**

"**Ummm…how the hell did you two get in?" I asked just out of curiosity.**

"**Oh, oh, oh I can answer that one!" Gin shouted raising his hand.**

"**Okay Gin how?" I said.**

"**They tumbled in through the window and he was like get your ass outta my face!" Gin said in his usual hyper manner.**

"**Bakura still liked it." The blonde one said to who I assume was Bakura.**

"**Go play in traffic." Bakura said? Then the door to my sister's room finally opened.**

"**Is that any way to talk to your fuck buddy?"**

**(Seiko's POV)**

**I was opening the door when the most awkward comment was said.**

"**Is that any way to talk to your fuck buddy?" Melvin said with a fake pout.**

"**You mean your Ex Fuck buddy…" Bakura said glaring.**

"**Your Braking up with me?! I thought we had something evil!" Melvin wined.**

"**Your just mad because you can't go two fucking minutes without sex!" Bakura said; I thought it'd be funny to do something random to stop them….I unwrapped my tail from around my waist and took off my hat walking up to Bakura.**

"**Nya!" I said rubbing on Bakura; then licking his cheek. "Mine nya!" I said looking back a Melvin who was now glaring at me; he then walked closer to Bakura and suddenly grabbed Bakura's crouch. **

"**Mine!" Melvin shouted; I then bit Melvin's other hand. Melvin moaned after I Bit him; he's pleased even though he's bleeding? Bakura looked pleased as well…this is getting f*cked up!**

"**Seiko stop interrupting the yaoi!" She semi yells. Bakura seems to have snapped out of it while Melvin began to try to take Bakura's pants off.**

"**Aoi, Gin Get Melvin away from Bakura!" I shouted at Gin and Aoi.**

"**But sis the Yaoi." Tenshi said.**

"**No I will not stand for this! I declared Bakura my bitch!" I said angrily as Aoi and Gin dragged Melvin away from Bakura.**

"**What?!" Bakura shouted to my bitch remark; Tenshi was now back in the room looking at her Yaoi collection.**

"**Bakura's my Bitch I fucked and claimed that ass!" Melvin shouted as Aoi and Gin Held him back.**

"**Really? You seem like the Uke?" I said Smirking.**

"**I'm not I have video to prove it!" Melvin said pulling out a DVD; Tenshi ran over and snatched it away then running back to our room…I sighed.**

"**Yaoi!" She said popping it in her DVD player.**

"**Tenshi no!" I shouted but before I knew it I heard moaning from the TV…**

"**Wow Bakura's really flexible…" Tenshi said watching the video; I didn't want to look…**

"**I know right!" Melvin said with a smirk; I quickly walked in the room and turned off the DVD.**

"**No Tenshi no…Bad…" I said looking at a disappointed Tenshi; I walked back to Melvin and right in front of him broke the disk.**

"**Sister why?!" Tenshi growled slightly. Tenshi started to cry; again I sighed.**

"**Gin…" I said.**

"**Yes Seiko-Chan?" Gin asked.**

"**Draw something funny on Melvin's face!" I shouted angrily.**

"**What?!" Melvin shouted struggling against Aoi's firm grip.**

"**Don't let go Aoi…" I said.**

"**Yes Seiko-Sama…" Aoi said tightening his grip; Gin Began to write on Melvin.**

"**NOOOO!" Melvin shouted angrily flailing about.**

"**Okay I'm done!" Gin said with a wide smile. "I can't really draw but I wrote something on his forehead." Gin said pointing.**

"**I'm a dick." I read aloud. "Yeah sounds right." I said with a smirk.**

"**Tenshi-Chan Catch!" Melvin shouted throwing another disk into the room Tenshi Squeals and catches it.**

"**Fuck my life!" I shout angrily crying; More moaning was heard from the TV. I started to bang my head against the wall.**

"**Now you know how I feel." Bakura says.**

"**How do you put up with him?!" I said looking at Bakura.**

"**Simple…" he says pulling out a blue cell phone and dialing a number. "Ishizu get here now." Bakura said talking into the phone.**

"**Ishizu NOOOO!" Melvin shouts running for the window at the end of the hall; Bakura runs and grabs Melvin pinning him down. "NOOOO!" Melvin shouts.**

**_Ding_Dong_ (Door Bell)**

"**Bakura Just let me escape! Please, please, please!" Melvin shouted squirming under Bakura's grip. Ryuu-Nii goes down stairs to answer the door.**

"**There's Ishizu here for a Mr. Melvin! Is he here?!" Ryuu-Nii calls up stairs. Melvin starts shaking his head mouthing no.**

"**Yes bro send her up!" I shout with a laugh; Melvin began to struggle harder.**

"**Oh God no!" Melvin screamed; Ishizu come's up crossing her arms.**

"**What did he do now?" Ishizu says glaring.**

"**He tried to Rape my sister and then Bakura! It was sooo scary!" I said acting scared; Tenshi peered around the door.**

"**Is he gone now?" Tenshi said acting scared as well.**

"**Their lying I did no such thing!" Melvin shouted still struggling.**

"**Uh-huh Sure come on!" Ishizu say walking closer but Melvin breaks free and jumps out the window.**

"**Oh not again…" Ishizu said running down the stairs and out the front door screaming.**

"**Odion!" and that was the end of that….**

"**Seiko-Chan!" Gin shouted.**

"**Hmmm….?" I questioned looking over at Gin.**

"**I wanna tell why you acted like that to Bakura earlier." Gin said with a smile.**

"**Don't you dare!" I shouted glaring at Gin; Tenshi looked worried.**

"**Seiko-Chan's in heat!" Gin shouted quickly.**

"**Damn you!" I shouted at Gin...Tenshi suddenly ran down stairs she looked upset.**

"**Tenshi what's wrong!" I shouted after her; I ran down stairs. "Ten-Chan?" I questioned walking over to the couch. "What's wrong?" I asked.**

"**You like Melvin don't you?" Tenshi said face buried in a pillow.**

"**No Melvin isn't who I like Ten-Chan…" I said looking down at her.**

"**Really?" She asked slightly looking up.**

"**Really." I said with a smile; Ten-Chan Got up and hugged me. **

"**Good cause I like him." Tenshi said; I just giggled.**

"**Please don't let them know what me being in heat means…." I whispered to Tenshi.**

"**As long as you don't tell them why I'm angry in the spring." Tenshi said.**

"**Deal…" I said smiling.**

**(Monday)**

"**Ten-Chan time to get up!" I said slightly shaking her.**

"**NO!" She said grumpily.**

"**Come one Tenshi we have school!" I said.**

"**Okay, okay…" Tenshi says getting up.**

"**Thank you." I said going back to changing.**

"**SEIKO-CHAN!" Gin shouts bursting through the door; I hit Gin over the head.**

"**I'm still in only my underwear get out!" I shout.**

"**Get out get out get out!" Tenshi shrieked; Gin hurried out.**

"**SORRY!" Gin shouted.**

"**STOP YELLING ALL OF YOU!" Ryuu-Nii shouted from down stairs.**

**(At School!)**

**Math class had started a while ago and I was hardly paying attention until Gin raised his hand.**

"**Yes Gin what is it?" the teacher asked.**

"**I need to pee!" Gin wined.**

"**Alright…then get up and walk to the bathroom…" The teacher said looking at Gin Slightly annoyed; Gin got up and walked over to Kaiba…oh dear this can't be good. **

"**Um…Kaiba-San…Can you walk me to the bathroom…?" Gin said blushing.**

"**What? No I won't…" Kaiba said glaring at Gin.**

"**Gin go by yourself!" the teacher said; Gin then leaned over and whispered something in Kaiba's ear. I don't think the teacher could hear but I did.**

"**Either you take me to the bathroom now or I mark my territory on you…" Gin said glaring at Kaiba; Kaiba actually looked worried and got up from his seat.**

"**I'll go with him…" Kaiba said in defeat.**

"**Alright if that fine with you Kaiba." The teacher said.**

**(In Gym!)**

**We were playing volley ball today in gym…all of a sudden some girls got mad at Melvin saying he was hogging the ball. **

"**Stop hogging the ball faggot!" The one girl said; Melvin then licked the ball.**

"**Mine!" He shouted; the girls all looked at him like he was crazy…not far from the truth though. "Mine, mine, mine, mine." Melvin said as he started to lick random things around the gym even Bakura. "Mine…" He said licking Bakura; but I quickly ran over to Bakura and licked him as well. **

"**Mine!" I hissed.**

"**Ew Melvin stop getting your slobber everywhere…" One of the other girls said.**

"**Would you rather I piss everywhere?" Melvin said.**

"**You wouldn't…" Kaiba said glaring at Melvin.**

"**Wanna bet?" Melvin said as he began to piss on one of the volley ball net poles.**

"**MELVIN!" The teacher said running over to the scene. "Get you butt to the principal's office!" The teacher shouts.**

"**Fine I'll piss on his desk too!" Melvin said walking off flipping bird and kinda shaking his hips side to side as he walked.**

**(After class…)**

"**I want to see if Melvin is okay…" Tenshi said to me.**

"**Aw…Do we have to?" I asked; Tenshi gave her legendary puppy dog eyes of doom. "Fine let's go." I say walking with her. Once outside of the principal's door we could over hear their conversation.**

"**Melvin why did you find the need to Pee everywhere?" The principal asked Melvin.**

"**Ahhhhhhh!" Melvin yelled while flailing his arm about.**

"**Just get the hell out of my office." The principal said pointing to the door. Melvin walks out the door with a triumphant smile.**

**"What was with the arm Flailing?" I questioned.**

"**That's how I always get out of trouble; confuse the crap out of people." Melvin said.**

**(AT LUNCH!)**

**We are sitting at our usual table with Joey and the gang when a wild Mai suddenly appears.**

"**A wild Mai has appeared!" I shouted.**

"**Pokeball go!" Melvin says throwing an apple at Mai's face.**

"**OW!" Mai screamed.**

"**It's a critical hit!" Bakura says.**

"**Da da da da!" Tenshi started imitating pokemon music. Mai eventually recovers and starts walking up to Tenshi.**

"**He's your lunch." Mai says pouring bird seed on the lunch I had made for Tenshi.**

"**You fucking Cunt!" Tenshi shouts. "My Onee-Chan Made this lunch for me!" Tenshi glared.**

"**So what?" Mai said glaring back; Tenshi with all her might punches Mai…Mai falls.**

"**Just go suck a dick cause that's all your good at you whore!" Tenshi yelled pouring juice on Mai's head then sitting back down. Bakura and Melvin stand up and start applauding along with cheering next thing I know everyone is too.**

"**Wow that was more effective than the pokeball!" I said with a laugh.**

**(THE END….OF THE DAY!)**

**We were walking out of the school when joey starts to run up to us.**

"**Hey Seiko, Tenshi!" he said stopping right in front of us.**

"**Sup Joey?" I asked with a smile; Tenshi waves.**

"**Well I'm having a sleep over party at Kaiba's and was hoping you'd come too." Joey said.**

"**Slumber party!" Melvin shouts jumping up and down.**

"**I wasn't inviting you." Joey says.**

"**W-what?" Melvin says; Tenshi goes up to Joey and looks up at him with her puppy dog eyes of doom.**

"**please…" Tenshi says.**

"**Fine Melvin and Bakura can come too…." Joey said looking away from Tenshi after that.**

"**YAY!" Melvin shouts.**

**(AT DA PARTY!)**

**We've been at the party for fifteen minutes and I think something's missing….cause I'm not having that much fun…**

**_DING_DONG_ (Door Bell)**

**Kaiba went to answer the door…though I don't know why he didn't just get his maid to do so…**

"**Honey I'm home!~" Melvin shouted wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck and leg around Kaiba's waist.**

"**Get the hell off me!" Kaiba shouted; Melvin got off. "And get the hell off my property before I call 911." Kaiba yelled; I saw Tenshi get up with a smile walking over to Kaiba about to give the puppy dog eyes of doom.**

"**That won't work I've already tried!" Mokuba said. **

"**Don't underestimate her puppy dog eyes of doom!" I said; Tenshi went over and did her thing.**

"**Please…" Tenshi said in a begging tone; Kaiba looked into her eyes I could tell he was trying to resist but with her resistance is futile.**

"**Just come in already…" Kaiba said glaring.**

"**Yay!" Tenshi said coming back and sitting down.**

"**She could rob a bank with those eyes." Bakura said walking in; then he looks at Melvin like he had an Idea.**

"**Nuh-uh not happening." I said angrily.**

"**But we could be richer than Kaiba." Melvin wined.**

"**Defiantly not happening…" Kaiba said glare increasing.**

"**Wait!" Melvin runs out with Bakura; after about three trips to the car they brought in enough alcohol to supply a liquor store.**

"**It's not a party without alcohol." Bakura said as Melvin was half way done with a bottle of vodka.**

"**Oh I want some!" I shouted grabbing a bottle; Tenshi silently grabs a bottle of whisky. **

"**Hey we should play truth or dare." Yami said.**

"**We should play knife tag!" Bakura says.**

"**I wanna play!" I shouted.**

"**Stop there's no way in hell I'm getting blood on this carpet!" Kaiba shouts.**

"**Fine…" I said getting disappointed.**

"**I guess then we'll play truth or dare…" Bakura says.**

"**Wait we should all be in sleeping bags and be talking about boys…that's what they do in the movies!" Marik said; Melvin rested his head on his hands and said.**

"**So Marik what boy do you like?" **

"**Well I lik- hey wait a minute!" Marik shouts angrily; Melvin laughs.**

"**Oh come on brother just come out of that closet." Melvin says. **

"**What closet?" Marik says being dumb…**

"**I hate to say this but let's just get to truth or dare!" I shout.**

"**Bakura Truth or dare…you'd better pick dare." Melvin said.**

"**Okay, okay truth." Bakura said smirking.**

"**Well fine then is it true you had a crush on my little brother?" Melvin asked with a smile.**

"**If by crush you mean fucking your brother senseless then yes." Bakura said; Melvin just shrugged.**

"**What?!" Marik shouted.**

"**Anyway…" I said wanting to get off the topic of sex cause being in heat and talking about sex is like taunting me.**

"**truth or dare…" Bakura starts as he throws a ball. "Tenshi." He says after the ball hits Ten-Chan.**

"**Dare…" She says.**

"**Spend the next five turns in Melvin's lap…" Bakura says.**

"**Um…okay…" Tenshi says going over to Melvin and sitting in his lap.**

"**Onee-Chan truth or dare?" Tenshi asks me…oh how I so hate this game…..**

"**Um…Dare?" I say taking a sip of vodka; Tenshi throws the ball at me.**

"**I dare you to throw this ball as hard as you can at Bakura's face." Tenshi says…wow evil…**

"**O-okay…" I say throwing it so hard at his face. **

"**Agh!" Bakura shouted falling backwards.**

"**Oops…" I said with a little smile; the front door busts open.**

"**What the hell?!" Kaiba yelled picking up a pillow…a lot that's gonna do ya.**

"**Melvin you didn't bring your medication!" Ishizu said walking in like it was her house.**

"**Oh it's you…" Kaiba said; Ishizu glared at him.**

"**You always told me don't do drugs!" Melvin shouted with a smirk.**

"**Ryou make sure he take's these shove them down his throat if you have to." she said; next thing I know she pulls out a tranquilizer gun and a Taser. "Just in case…I use them all the time…." Ishizu says walking away.**

"**She had to give him the weaponry!" Melvin wined. **

"**It takes all that to get you to take your med?" Joey asked.**

"**At least she didn't give him the horse tranquilizer." Melvin said…omg…**

"**H-hey!?" Ryou said as Bakura took the Taser.**

"**Tonight you are all my Bitches." Bakura said.**

"**No way in hell fluffy!" Marik shouts. "AGHHHH!" He yells as Bakura Tasers the hell out of him.**

"**Any other objections?" Bakura asked; as Tenshi hopped on me.**

"**No I think I'm good." I said as Tenshi cowered on me.**

"**Excellent." Bakura said. "And you will all call me the Thief king!" Bakura said smirking.**

"**What I'm the pharaoh!" Yami shouts.**

"**Not anymore." Bakura says as he Tases. "Seiko you are my queen!" Bakura says. "Come sit with me." Bakura says to me…I get nervous but sit with him anyway…Tenshi's still attached to my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryou reach for the Tranquilizer…don't do it…**

"**I found a dress!" Melvin said wearing a small dress and heels?**

"**Yeah you sure did…" I said weirded out…Melvin sat back down.**

"**No fair I want the dress!" Marik said wining.**

"**Melvin give Marik the dress he'll look a lot better then you in it." Bakura said.**

"**Fine…" Melvin said going to change. When he came back he was wearing something else. (Outfit from battle city)**

"**Do I look pretty?" Marik said walking in; he looks like an ugly girl.**

"**Ummmmm…describe pretty." I said.**

"**Your right this totally doesn't fit my figure…and the shoes don't match." Marik said. "Also I'd look better in purple." Marik continued.**

"**I think I'm scarred on a number of levels." I said; I decided to take another sip of vodka more like a chug…Maybe if I drink enough he'll be sexy…bad mistake…**

"**Onee-Chan I'm bored." Tenshi said to me…speaking of which so am I…**

"**Thief King Can we play video games?" I asked.**

"**But of course my queen." Bakura said; I got up with Ten-Chan only to realize Tenshi fell.**

"**hehehehehehehe!" She started laughing…oh god she's drunk. Soon we finally got the video game started I decided to play a simple game…Sims 3…I made myself as a Sim…Tenshi made two guys…**

**(a bit later in the game…)**

"**Why can't they shower together!?" Tenshi complained…Tenshi then ran over to Kaiba. "Your rich make them shower together!" Tenshi shouted waving the controller in Kaiba's face.**

"**That doesn't mean I can control the game!" Kaiba shouted swatting the controller away; then she runs over to Bakura.**

"**You're the King make them shower together!" Tenshi shouted at Bakura.**

"**Um…Tenshi…" I said not knowing how Bakura would react.**

"**Fine I will." Bakura said walking over to the TV; Tenshi squealed happily. Bakura's hands started glowing a dark shadowy purple color as he grabbed the controller; after a few minutes Bakura looked pissed. "AGH!" He shouted as the TV disappeared.**

"**Um what the hell happened to the TV?" I questioned to myself.**

"**Really where the Fuck is my TV?!" Kaiba shouted angrily standing; then Melvin suddenly disappeared reappearing a bit later in to Kaiba's face.**

"**THE TV'S IN THE SHADOW REALM!" Melvin shouted. "Now we can play the Sims next time we're sent there!" Melvin said happily.**

"**NO GET MY TV BACK NOW!" Kaiba shouted stomping his foot.**

"**Wow your acting more feminine then Marik." Melvin said.**

"**And that's saying something…" Bakura added; then Kaiba completely lost it…I looked over and noticed Tenshi had the Taser now…oh no…**

"**What does this button do?" Tenshi shouted walking over to Kaiba; Kaiba tried to move but it was already too late.**

"**AHHH!" Kaiba shouted falling to the ground unconscious.**

"**Aw I think he's sleeping." Tenshi said.**

"**Tenshi I think you killed him…" I said just to see her reaction.**

"**Oh NOOO!" Tenshi started to flip out. "Kaiba wake up!" She said as she started to try to revive him; I have to admit this was funny to watch.**

"**Ten-Chan I was kidding he's just unconscious…you can stop trying to revive him now." I said.**

"**Onee-Chan that was so cruel!" Tenshi wined standing up. "I thought I'd really killed him!" Tenshi said with a pout.**

"**If only…if only…" Melvin said looking a tad disappointed.**

"**Now then…" Bakura said quickly regaining control of the Taser. "I'm back in control." Bakura said with a smirk.**

"**Eep!" Tenshi yelped hiding behind me.**

"**Oh sure let me be shocked first…" I whispered; Tenshi then decided to be beside me instead. Then I noticed Melvin sneaking up behind Bakura.**

"**It's mine now!" Melvin said as he grabbed the Taser. "Everyone stay back!" Melvin shouted moving closer to the front door.**

"**Ummm…okay…."I said just sitting there confused.**

"**This isn't good…" Marik said looking around. "He needs his meds…" Marik whispered; then my old nemesis Horus appeared in the room right in front of Melvin.**

"**NOOOOO!" Melvin shouted Tasing the Shit out of Horus. "Oh wait hi Horus." Melvin said with a wave.**

"**Ugh…Melvin you idiot!" Horus shouted slowly getting up.**

"**Humph is that any way to talk to an old friend." Melvin said crossing his arms.**

"**Friends? Not how I remember it…" Horus said angrily.**

"**Yeah remember I was a god we hung out you yelled at me when I was teasing the mortals….good times!" Melvin said with a smile.**

"**But weren't your memories erased?" Horus asked.**

"**Nope!" Melvin said trying to hug Horus. "So how's life." Melvin questioned.**

"**Irritating now that I have to deal with you as well as Seiko." Horus said angrily pushing Melvin away; Melvin fell on his ass.**

"**Again, again!" He shouted happily waving his arms; Tenshi then stood in front of me probably giving a puppy dog glare.**

"**Oh Tenshi you're here as well…" Horus said glaring right back at her.**

"**You're not taking my Onee-San!" Tenshi said angrily.**

"**But I am she's having way too much fun for her punishment." Horus said with a smirk.**

"**No you're not!" Tenshi said grabbing the Taser that's on the floor and pointing it at Horus.**

"**You really think I'm scared of that?" Horus asked.**

"**Now Bakura!" Tenshi said as Bakura quickly Smacked Horus over the head with a pole; Horus fell with a thud.**

"**I still got it." Bakura said victoriously.**

"**But why he could hurt you all just let him take me!" I shouted getting worried. "I deserve it anyway." I said.**

"**NO!" Everyone shouted.**

"**I've battled him once and I can do it again." Bakura said. **

"**Akefia What the hell?!" Horus shouted.**

"**Sup?" Bakura said; wait Bakura's not his real name?**

"**Akefia it's been awhile." Horus said with a glare.**

"**Over 5,000 years." Bakura said glaring right back.**

"**Oh oh oh! By the way Horus I'm king of the shadow realm now!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Not now Melvin I'm trying to beat the crap out of an Egyptian god." Bakura said.**

"**Okay I've had about enough…" Horus said angrily.**

"**But I've just started having fun." Bakura said.**

"**Seiko come to me or else!" Horus shouted at me; I slowly got up and began to walk to him.**

"**Onee-Chan!" Tenshi said sadly; I looked back for a second before continuing walking. **

"**Good girl Seiko." Horus said grabbing my arm.**

"**Please don't take my Onee-Chan!" Tenshi pleaded.**

"**How unfortunate for you…" Horus said with a smirk. "Oh Seiko this wouldn't have happened if you weren't in love again…" Horus said smirking at me. "Say you're good byes Seiko." Horus said.**

"**good bye…" I say with tears flowing down my cheeks; Tenshi grabbed hold of me.**

"**You'll always be my Onee-Chan." Tenshi said slipping something into my hand and giving me our little victory sign; I then walk over to Bakura the one I'm in love with. He quickly pulled me into a hug surprising me.**

"**I won't let them get away with this…" Bakura whispered into my ear as he let go.**

"**Alright that's enough of that come Seiko." Horus said grabbing hold of me again.**

"**Yes…" I said as we disappeared back to the realm of the gods or so I thought.**

"**You will be here in this dark place for a while…maybe even a few years." Horus said with a smirk as he disappeared.**

"**WHY!?" I shouted bawling; I then noticed a light from my hand. "What's this?" I questioned opening my hand. "This is…" I noticed that the item Tenshi slipped to me was her mother's necklace. "I'm so sorry Tenshi…"**

**(Time skip 3 years.)**

"**How long have I been here in this dark place?" I questioned waking up from a nightmare again…**

"**Approximately three years." I heard someone say.**

"**Who…oh it's you come here to torment me some more?" I asked Horus. **

"**Not today I'm afraid." Horus said with a smile.**

"**What do you want?" I asked angrily standing.**

"**Not what I want it's what you want today." Horus said with a smirk.**

"**Huh?" I asked looking at him confused.**

"**Do you want to visit your old life?" Horus asked.**

"**Really can I?!" I asked getting existed.**

"**Well we figured we'd give you a break for at least one day." Horus said. "I didn't vote for it myself but oh well." Horus said with a frown.**

"**Just take me there already!" I Shouted angrily.**

"**Yes I'm getting there...but I must discuss the rules..." Horus said.**

"**What rules?" I questioned looking at him weird.**

"**Well your not aloud to be a human." Horus said.**

"**Then what am I sposed to be?" I asked angrily.**

"**A cat..." He said with a smirk.**

"**So I have to stay in cat form?" I asked annoyed.**

"**Yes but even so be grateful." Horus said frowning again.**

"**Fine any other rules?" I asked.**

"**No running off...and that's about it." he said. "Oh wait here put this on." he said handing me a spike collar.**

"**Okay..." I said putting it on; when I put it on I immediately changed into my cat form.**

"**This is just for safety measures..." Horus said Smirking. **

"**Okay..." I said starting to get annoyed; then Horus picked me up.**

"**Where to first?" He asked.**

"**I want to see Tenshi!" I shouted.**

"**Certainly." Horus said with a smirk; this can't be good. Next thing I know we're in Tenshi's fathers lab; I looked around and saw Tenshi in a cage all beat up.**

"**Tenshi!" I shouted trying to run to her only to be pulled back; I turned to see I was on a leash. "I wanna talk to Tenshi!" I said angrily. **

"**Well wait for me." He said walking over to the cage.**

"**Get away from me!" She shouted hissing and crawling away.**

"**Aw and after I so nicely brought your precious Onee-Chan to see you." he said with a smirk; Tenshi slowly crawls back.**

"**Ten-Chan!" I shouted running over to the cage.**

"**Onee-Chan!" Tenshi said happily.**

"**Why are you here?" I asked looking around.**

"**Well after you where taken away for your sin; she walked to and from school alone and because of that got nabbed by her father." Horus said smirking down at me.**

"**So it's my fault..." I said looking down.**

"**No no, it's my fault I was too weak to defend myself." Tenshi said sadly.**

"**But..."**

"**No I should have had Ryuu-Nii with me but I was to stupid to ask." She said.**

"**Ten-chan..." then I heard someone coming downstairs. **

"**Tenshi..." I heard him Masashi-San; Horus then dragged me away from Tenshi into a dark corner. **

"**You sit and watch the show..." Horus said with a smirk.**

"**Tenshi it's time for more tests!" Tenshi's father opened the cage door.**

"**But father I'm Tired..." Tenshi said.**

"**That doesn't matter!" Masashi-San said walking in.**

"**Father please just one break." Tenshi pleaded.**

"**Get out of there!" Masashi-San kicked her in the stomach; Tenshi coughed up blood.**

"**Yes father..." Tenshi said.**

"**TEN-CHAN!" I shouted but Tenshi tackled her father and covered his ears. Then mouthed 'We both don't have to suffer.' **

"**Too bad that her sacrifice will be in vain." Horus said smirking.**

"**What the Fuck!" Masashi-San shouted hitting Tenshi hard over the head.**

"**Sorry father I tripped." She said.**

"**Whatever..." he said grabbing her roughly by the arm. "Now lay down on the table." Masashi-San says pointing to a metal table that looks like it should be in a morgue.**

"**Yes father..." Tenshi said giving up and then she took off her shirt to reveal a white cami top; she's starving. Horus laughed quietly at this; I leaned over and scratched his leg.**

"**Ow!" Horus yelled then kicked me across the room. **

"**Horus you brought her like you said?" Masashi-San says with a evil smile.**

"**But of course." Horus said with a smirk. "I see your experiments are going well." Horus said smiling like this was a normal conversation.**

"**You Bastard!" Tenshi shouted as she leaped off the table and tackled Horus; however Horus barely budged. **

"**You're working with my father!" Tenshi shouted while trying to punch Horus.**

"**Would you stop that!" Horus shouted grabbing Tenshi's fist.**

"**No you Bitch!" Tenshi shouted angrily.**

"**would you teach her some manners!" Horus shouted at Masashi-San; then Tenshi bite him hard on the arm making him bleed. Horus then grabbed Tenshi's hair an threw her; Tenshi flapped her wings and landed right on her feet and charged at Horus again. Horus quickly used his powers to create a force Field; Tenshi suddenly turned her hand into a spear and shattering it.**

"**Agh!" Horus shouted quickly while dodging her spear hand; while the fight commenced I sat there in horror. I kept trying to turn human but the stupid collar wouldn't let me****;****eventually everything started to go south with the fight Tenshi started to loose. I soon got up from sitting as Horus brought out his sword he was going to strike Tenshi with it; I ran over and jumped in front of the sword as it came down. It hit me instead of her I landed at her feet and I lay on the floor bleeding bad. But he also cut the collar off so I was in human form again.**

"**AHHHH! NOOO!" Tenshi screamed falling to her knees**

"**Ten-chan..." I said looking up at her. "Looks like I wasn't able to save you..." I said as tears fell from my eyes; the tears fell and mixed with the blood.**

"**Onee-Chan Give me the necklace!" Tenshi says to me; I slowly held out my hand and gave Tenshi the necklace. **

"**Hm?" Horus questioned. "That necklace Belongs to Isis!" Horus said walking over to Tenshi.**

"**This necklace was my mothers!" Tenshi said.**

"**That means your...my sister..." Horus said looking shocked.**

"**Tenshi...things are getting blurry..." I said reaching up and grabbing Tenshi's shirt.**

"**Let me heal you!" Tenshi said as a bright light engulfed me as Tenshi was singing and suddenly I didn't feel any pain however I was still dizzy.**

"**She gave you her necklace?!" Masashi-San shouted angrily.**

"**Yeah she wanted me to have something to remember her by." Tenshi said looking down at the necklace.**

"**Give me that necklace right now!" Masashi-San shouted walking over to Tenshi.**

"**No!" Tenshi shouted. "Mom wanted me to have it!" Tenshi said holding the necklace tightly. Then Horus stood between Masashi-San and Tenshi.**

"**If Isis wanted her to have it then it should remain with her." Horus said glaring down at Masashi-San.**

"**No I must have it for experiments!" Masashi-san said trying to push Horus out of the way.**

"**I don't think so..." Horus said holding Masashi-san back. "If you want to escape I suggest you do so now." Horus said looking back at us.**

"**Yes..." Tenshi said; I tried to stand but only ended up falling. "Here Onee-Chan let me help you." Tenshi said putting my arm around her shoulders; with Tenshi's help I was able to stand up. We began to walk out of this horrible place and out near a street I then fell unconscious.**

**(Bakura's POV)**

**Melvin and I where just out partying however it wasn't that enjoyable. We where walking home at this point though; Melvin was spouting nonsense like usual.**

"**Hey Bakura!" Melvin shouted.**

"**What now?" I asked.**

"**Look two bodies; lets poke them with a stick!" Melvin shouted pointing to the side walk; I reconsigned those body's.**

"**It Seiko, and Tenshi!" I shouted running over to them.**

"**Aw can we still poke them with a stick?" Melvin said.**

"**Melvin no! We need to get then to your sister." I said angrily.**

"**Fine..." Melvin said sounding disappointed.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

**I felt warm I thought I was cold just a little while ago...I slowly opened my eyes realizing I wasn't where I was previously I'm in someone's house.**

"**Hm?" I questioned sitting up.**

"**Oh good your awake." Someone said; looked and saw this bald dude with tattoos. "Ishizu, Melvin get in here!" He yelled.**

"**I'm Busy!" I heard Melvin's voice shout.**

"**I don't care get in here." Ishizu said walking into the room; then a half dressed Melvin came stumbling into the room trying to pull up his pants.**

"**Melvin?" Bald dude said.**

"**I was busy getting dressed Odion." Melvin said.**

"**Okay." Odion said.**

"**Okay what's going on?" I asked looking around.**

"**Well Melvin and Bakura found you and your sister lying near the road and brought you here so I could treat both of your wounds." Ishizu said looking at me.**

"**Bakura? Is he here too?" I asked; it's been three whole years since I've seen him.**

"**Yeah he basicly lives here." Odion said; I quickly scooted to the edge of the bed. **

"**Are you sure your okay to get up?" Ishizu asked.**

"**I'll be fine." I said with a smile as my feet hit the floor. "But first I want to see Ten-chan." I said walking past everyone and out of the room.**

"**Your sisters weird she's been having a staring contest with the floor for hours now...I've tried that I never win..." Marik said walking past me; I walked downstairs to see Tenshi Staring at the floor.**

"**Ten-Chan?" I asked walking up to her; she didn't answer.**

"**TENSHI!" I shouted; She snapped her head up at me.**

"**Oh your awake." Tenshi said.**

"**Yeah so what's up with you?" I asked still a bit worried.**

"**nothing just thinking." Tenshi said.**

"**Oh okay..." I said not truly believing her but letting it go anyway. "So I just wanted to thank you for saving me." I said with a smile.**

"**It was nothing like I said you'll always be my Onee-chan." Tenshi said smiling back at me.**

"**Heh...your so cute!" I said glomping her. **

"**Onee-chan I can't breath." Tenshi said; I let her go. **

"**Hey sup?" Bakura said entering the room.**

"**Bakura!" I shouted running over to him and hugging him. "I missed you so much!" I said crying; Bakura hugged me back.**

"**Oh you'll hug her but you wont hug me?" Melvin said walking in too. "I see how it is." Melvin said.**

"**She was crying and you know how I hate it when people cry and I'm not causing it." Bakura said.**

"**Are you sure you don't just love her?" Melvin asked smirking; Bakura started to blush bright red.**

"**N-no!" Bakura said letting go of me.**

"**Sure..." Melvin said still smirking. "Just go ahead and say it me and Tenshi are already together." Melvin said. **

"**Melvin I wanted to tell my Onee-Chan!" Tenshi said slightly blushing.**

"**Sorry." Melvin said looking at the ground.**

"**It's fine." Tenshi said with a sigh. **

"**Good for you Ten-Chan." I said smiling at her giving her our victory sign. Then Horus appeared in the room. "Oh it's you..." I said glaring at him.**

"**Yeah it's me." Horus said looking at me. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I've acted...however I know that wont be enough." Horus said looking down at the ground. "I never thought that mothers nonsense about if I had a sibling would ever make sense...but now it does." Horus said continuing. "And I was wondering if I could ever make up for what I've done...it then came to me! I could act like a good Nii-san from now on with Tenshi permission of course..." Horus said looking towards Tenshi; Tenshi thought for a second.**

"**Well it like mother always said you never know until you give them a chance." Tenshi said.**

"**Thank you..." Horus said. "And Seiko I guess I won't bother you any longer about the past." Horus said.**

"**Aw does this mean we're friends again?" Melvin asked hugging Horus.**

"**No we never where..." Horus said pushing Melvin away. Then the front door opened.**

"**SEIKO-CHAN!" Gin shouted running inside and hugging me. "Your finally back I had so much trouble Ryuu Wouldn't take me to the bathroom!" Gin said semi crying.**

"**Oh Gin." I said patting him on the head.**

"**Seiko-Sama..." Aoi said walking in then he noticed Horus. "Horus you ass..." Aoi said angrily trying to punch him.**

"**Whoa look I'm not here to do anything bad okay...just stop that!" Horus said dodging Aoi's fist.**

"**I don't believe you!" Aoi said continuing try to punch Horus.**

"**No stop he is my Nii-San now!" Tenshi shouted getting between the two.**

"**This monster is your Nii-san?" Aoi questioned angrily.**

"**Yes!" Tenshi said not budging from her spot.**

"**Whatever..." Aoi said walking back to my side. "And your okay with this Seiko-Sama?" Aoi asked me; I just simply nodded. **

"**Alright the gangs back together!" Gin shouted happily. "Plus another! Hahaha!" Gin was a bit too excited if you ask me. "Oh...Melvin take me to the bathroom!" Gin asked Melvin...Melvin of all people?**

"**Okay!" Melvin says walking over to a room and pushing gin inside closing the door behind him.**

"**Melvin what the Hell I'm in here!" Marik shouts.**

"**Your gay you like it!" Melvin shouts back.**

"**Well I don't..." Gin Says walking out.**

"**Hey I took you to the bathroom like a good citizen." Melvin said but only to be ignored by Gin.**

"**Ishizu-San is there another bathroom?" Gin asked Ishizu.**

"**Yes it's upstairs." Ishizu says while coming downstairs. "And Melvin you shouldn't have Pushed Gin inside a bathroom with Marik!" Ishizu said scolding Melvin.**

"**But Marik needs to realize he's gay." Melvin said as Gin asked me to take him upstairs to the bathroom.**

"**Sure Gin, don't ever ask Melvin to do anything he's a bad person!" I said walking to the stairs. Once Gin was upstairs and in the restroom I deiced to wait for him; as soon as gin was out I heard a loud bang.**

"**Ooohh...Somethin's happening downstairs!" Gin Said running downstairs; I followed him to see a war zone.**

"**I WONT TAKE THEM!" Melvin shouted. "You can't make me!" He yelled running behind the fallen kitchen table and putting a strainer on his head and grabbing a wooden spoon.**

"**Should I be concerned?" I questioned.**

"**No this isn't really that bad actually." Odion said as Marik chased Melvin outside.**

"**Ishizu Melvin got the chainsaw!" Marik shouted running inside hiding behind Odion.**

"**I thought locked it up?" Ishizu said. "Odion you go get the tranquilizer and I'll try keep him from damaging any thing or anyone for that matter." Ishizu said walking outside.**

"**Gin want's to help!" Gin shouted skipping outside.**

"**Gin No!" I said running after him.**

"**I...Wont...Take...Them..." Melvin said holding the chainsaw.**

"**Gin come back inside!" I said gesturing for Gin to come back.**

"**You wont take them at all?" Gin asked.**

"**NOOO!" Melvin shouted.**

"**But..."**

"**NOOO!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Gin your just making things worse..." I said grabbing him and pulling him back inside. Odion then runs past me with the tranquilizer and shoots Melvin in the shoulder.**

"**N-" and then Melvin falls out cold; Ishizu quickly gave him his medication and then went off to hide the chainsaw.**

"**I'm going to bed..." Odion said walking away.**

"**Me too I finally have the room to myself." Marik said running upstairs.**

"**Aw he's so cute!" Gin said. "Time to draw on his face!" Gin shouted happily pulling out a sharpie. Then Gin started humming while he drew; I just laughed.**

"**AAHHHHH!" I heard screaming from upstairs; Melvin then snapped awake and rushed upstairs.**

"**Aw he ruined my last drawing." Gin wined; I then began to follow slowly after Melvin to see what was happening, we all did. Once we arrived we saw a disturbing sight; Melvin cradling Marik.**

"**Shh it's okay that bastard's on a business trip." Melvin said comforting Marik.**

**(Time Skip 2 weeks)**

**well now we meaning me, Ryuu-Nii, Tenshi, Aoi, Gin, and Horus are living with the ishtar's; there is a lot of room in their house so why not I guess. We where in the living room as Melvin puts it a room in which we live; Chatting away until the sound of a car screeched into the driveway.**

"**Everyone in the room!" Melvin shouted pointing to a room.**

"**Okay..." I said getting up along with everyone else and walking in the room only to have the door slam shut behind us; then open shoving Marik inside as well. "What's going on?" I asked.**

"**My dad is back; Make sure Marik stays in here." Melvin said closing the door once more.**

**(No one's POV)**

**Melvin went and sat on the couch when all of a sudden the front door crashed open; it's Marik's and Melvin's dad who looks angered for some unknown reason.**

"**Hello Father." Melvin says.**

"**Shut the Fuck up!" Hank shouted angrily. "Where Marik?" Hank asked.**

"**I told him he could go to a friends house." Melvin said.**

"**You knew I was coming home so you purposely did that...Right?" Hank said glaring at Melvin; Melvin didn't answer. "Answer me you little prick!" Hank shouted glare intensifying.**

"**Yes..." Melvin said.**

"**Disrespectful useless son..." Hank said walking closer to Melvin; Melvin stayed silent. Then suddenly Hank punches Melvin in the face; Melvin just sat there and did nothing as the beating continued. Eventually Hank was finished. "Damn it I need a drink!" Hank said walking to the door and leaving.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

"**You can come out now..." Was heard from the other side of the door. We all got up and left the room.**

"**Melvin!" Marik said looking at his bruised and bleeding brother.**

"**It's okay Marik, you should probably go to a friends house though. Dad went to the bar." Melvin said trying to sit up.**

"**But Melvin..."**

"**Nope I'm going to have Bakura take you to his house." Melvin said finally able to sit up.**

"**What about us?" Horus asked.**

"**You guys should probably leave too." Melvin said.**

"**Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tenshi asked nevously.**

"**Yeah this happens a lot...I'll just have to hide all the knifes." Melvin said.**

"**That's not very convincing that everything will be fine." Aoi said; probably knowing that's what I was thinking.**

"**I'll be fine...if anything happens I have 911 on speed dial." Melvin said sternly.**

"**Alright I guess..." I said walking over to the door. "I'll go reserve a motel room." I said walking out.**

**(Time Skip the next day) **

**we got a call that morning telling us Melvin's in the hospital; How did I know things would end up this way...right now we're headed up to his room in the hospital; once outside the door we heard talking.**

"**Hey look at it this way now I can smack people with my cast." Melvin said with a little laugh. We then walked inside.**

"**Hey there Melvin!" I said walking in.**

"**Sup?" Melvin said.**

"**I drew you a get well pic!" I said handing him a pic of him and Ten-Chan together.**

"**Awesome!" Melvin said happily. "Ow it hurts to yell." Melvin said clutching his side.**

"**Well then it going to be hard for you isn't it?" Bakura said.**

"**Damn straight." Melvin said.**

"**I'll be right back..." I said walking out; I hated hospital's mostly because of my past the past even my sister Tenshi has no Idea about only my brother, me, and Horus know...I wonder if Horus even knows I lied to Tenshi about my past.**

"**Seiko if you don't want to suffer with your past any longer let me take over..." Chi said in my head.**

"**No..." I whispered. **

"**Seiko?" Ryuu-Nii Followed me.**

"**You can't escape what happened...what are you?" Chi said hugging me from behind and whispering to me a spell.**

"**I'm nothing..." I muttered; then whispering the words Chi said to me.**

"**Now we shall be one..." Chi said with a smile.**

"**Seiko?" Ryuu-Nii's voice was fading in my head and I started to lose control.**

**(? POV)**

"**Seiko?" Ryuunosuke said to me.**

"**Who is Seiko?" I said looking at him blankly. **

"**Seiko that's not funny..." Ryuu said.**

"**Stop calling me that...my name is Chi..." I said tears in my eyes.**

"**Chi...it can't be..." Ryuu said looking at me disbelief. "Seiko Wake up!" Ryuu said shaking me. "Don't do this to me Seiko!" Ryuu said.**

"**Your mean stop it!" I shouted pushing him away crying. "I'm Chi...no one else..." I said walking away from him. "And I don't need you or anyone..." I said as I began to run out of the hospital.**

**(Ryuu's POV)**

**Chi has taken control of Seiko's Body once more...but this isn't quite the Chi I knew before. Any how I need help finding Chi who knows where she'll go. I quickly ran into Melvin's room to get help.**

"**Chi has Taken over Seiko's body and has ran off somewhere!" I shouted running inside.**

"**Then let's go!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Your in no condition to go anywhere." Horus said looking at Melvin; Melvin looked at Bakura as if he had an idea.**

"**What?" Bakura asked.**

"**Surely if you can break me out of an asylum you can break me out of a hospital." Melvin said with a smirk.**

"**Challenge accepted." Bakura said grinning. He then lifted the breaks off the bed and started pushing it out of the room as fast as he could.**

"**I don't this is such a good Idea!" I shouted running after them.**

**(Horus's POV)**

**I was running at my god like speed right next to Melvin; who was making race car noises.**

"**Hi Horus!" He said taking a break from the car noises; I just smile awkwardly. I looked behind us to notice the doctors and nurses chasing after us. **

"**Oh man..." I said as I heard them yelling for us to come back.**

**(Chi's POV)**

**I was walking in the park watching the fountain.**

"**Excuse me." I heard a boy say walking up to me. "If beauty where time you'd be eternity..." Such a cheesy line.**

"**Please leave me alone..." I said about to walk away.**

"**Aw come on baby." He said grabbing my arm.**

"**I said leave me ALONE!" I shouted throwing him into the fountain. "Your lucky your not dead." I said walking off my tail swishing in annoyance. A little later into walking around the city someone people came running up to me.**

"**Yeah that's the girl, she pushed me into the fountain." It was the guy from before and he brought friends.**

"**You really want to do this?" I asked this time he's dead!**

"**You Bitch!" They shouted about to fight me.**

"**WEEEEEE!" Something flew by hitting into the bad boys. The boys eventually get up and notice Melvin. "Bakura can we do that again?!" Melvin shouted up at Bakura.**

"**If I get to push you into a tree then yes!" Bakura shouted back.**

"**Damn..." I said about to run again; I decided it be best to avoid them.**

"**Oh no you don't!" Melvin said pushing the bed himself with crutches. I ran behind a tree and used my powers to push it over and continued to run. I looked up to see that brat who dares call herself my sister Tenshi flying over me.**

"**Leave me ALONE!" I shouted angrily running a bit faster. "I don't need anyone...I...just hate you..." I said running into an ally. Noticing it was a dead end. I quickly tried to run out but everyone of them were blocking my path. "Go away!" I shouted using my powers to create a force field around myself that no one could walk through; I began crying again. "Why wont you leave me alone?" I asked pulling out a knife; I began to cut my flesh. Blood trickled down my arm and onto the side walk below.**

"**Seiko Stop it!" Tenshi shouted crying her eyes out. I started to lose control of Seiko's body.**

"**Seiko...Can't you tell...No one should feel for you..." I said trying to regain control.**

"**but..." Seiko said.**

"**NO! You know this isn't right! You may have her but you know no one else here care's not even you brother." I said; then Marik walks forward.**

"**Seiko if your there if you can hear me; I know what your going through, Melvin used to be my evil side." Marik said. "Melvin told me I shouldn't live and that he should live for me...he told me the exact same bullshit!" Marik's speech is starting to reach Seiko damn!**

"**But I don't deserve Kindness...I don't deserve love...after all I've done..." Seiko said crying through me. "I only deserve to live in the dark...why should you care?" Seiko Continued. **

"**because I went through the same thing in battle city; I had to watch Melvin live my life while I had to watch." Marik said looking at us with a saddened expression; I laughed.**

"**Seiko I'd rather die then let you take control again!" I shouted slitting both our wrist. **

**(Seiko's POV)**

"**I'm so sorry..." I said as I fell to the ground getting dizzy from blood loss.**

**(Chapter 5)**

**(About two days later)**

**I slowly woke up from what I believed to be a crazy dream. I was in my room in Ishizu's house. I then looked down at my wrist to see two large scars on them; so it wasn't a dream...**

"**Looks like you survived..." Chi said sitting in front of me.**

"**Yes I have thanks to Tenshi I believe..." I said scratching at my scar on my right wrist.**

"**Heh...I hope you know this wont be the last time I take over..." Chi said. "As long as you know you can't run from your past I'll always be there to comfort you." Chi said hugging me.**

"**I understand however I'll do my best to resist you." I said as I continued to scratch my scar soon enough it started to bleed from me scratching too much.**

"**It doesn't change the fact you still hate yourself..." Chi said smirking.**

"**I know that very well...but you will no longer control me." I said smiling at her.**

"**Bitch..." Chi whispered angrily.**

"**Chi I remember when I loved your presence." I said making Chi smile. **

"**Yes when you where locked away all by yourself." Chi said stroking my cheek.**

"**We used to play so many games together..." I said smiling.**

"**Indeed we did..." Chi said laughing. "Well you should get back to everyone before we start reminiscing too much." She said looking sad.**

"**Yeah..." I said with a frown.**

"**Seiko look at me." Chi said lifting my Chin.**

"**What?" I asked confused; Chi then Kissed me on the lips.**

"**Seiko I love you; I only wanted to make a world just for you and me." Chi said with a sad smile. "And when I say I love you I mean it...I'm jealous of all you crappy friends and especially of that Bakura fellow..." Chi said looking like she was pouting. **

"**Chi..." I said surprised by all that she was saying.**

"**Seiko I want my own body so I can be one of your friends too..." she said with a frown.**

"**Chi if I gave you your own body I'd be using up my life energy..." I said thinking of a way to help...**

"**What about your old god Friend Andjety who said he had that ability..." Chi said.**

"**Who?" I asked not remembering my life as a goddess.**

"**that's right you don't remember..." Chi said with a sigh. "All you have to do is call out his name and he'll appear...he said he'd help you if you needed it...though he cant leave the society of gods for long so be quick with your question..." Chi said with a smile.**

"**Okay." I said kinda confused but believing her non the less. "Andjety I need your help!" I said loudly; suddenly a boy appeared in the room.**

"**Hello there Seiko-Chan long time no see." the boy I assumed was Andjety said; I nodded. "So what-"**

"**Andjety what are you doing here?" Horus said bursting through my door.**

"**Leave me and Seiko-Chan alone for a bit you ass!" Andjety shouted at Horus pushing him out the door.**

"**Now then as I was saying-"**

"**Andjety's here cool!" Melvin said also interrupting Andjety. **

"**Would you people stop and leave us be for at least thirty minutes!" Andjety said yelling at Melvin.**

"**Geez sor-ry..." Melvin pouted closing the door.**

"**What did you need my dear Seiko-Chan?" Andjety asked with a smile.**

"**I wanted you to give my friend Chi a body." I said nervously.**

"**Chi? You mean your other conciseness?" Andjety asked.**

"**Yes if you could I'd be grateful." I said with a smile.**

"**Well I can but I'll need some blood from you..." Andjety said.**

"**Well I'm already bleeding take as much as you need." I said holing out my right arm.**

"**Alright if your sure about this." Andjety said taking hold of my arm and whispering some type of spell. Soon enough I fell unconscious again from I guess blood loss.**

**(Chi's POV)**

**I was looking at Seiko-Chan and then I turned to Andjety.**

"**Thank you soooo Much!" I said to him since the operation was successful.**

"**Your welcome; now then I must be getting back to the gods unlike that lazy bone Horus who's on earth all the time. Take good care of Seiko-Chan for me!" Andjety said disappearing.**

"**Will do!" I said with a smile; I walked over to Seiko-Chan and stroked her cheek. "Feels warm..." I said with a smile. "Seiko now I'm your good friend and we'll be together forever!" I said smiling wide.**

"**Who are you and what do you want with my Onee-Chan?!" I heard Tenshi say from behind me.**

"**Sorry let me introduce myself properly...along with apologize properly." I said with a sad smile.**

"**My name is Chi Yuki...I'm Seiko-Chan's other self..." as I said this Tenshi Glared at me intensely. "And I'm truly sorry for what I did two days ago." I said with an apologetic stare my bright red hair falling in my face.**

"**And you expect me to Believe you?" Tenshi asked angrily.**

"**No I don't but I beg of you please forgive me..." I said bowing my head.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

"**No I don't but I beg of you please forgive me..." I heard Chi say as I slowly woke up.**

"**Listen to her Tenshi...she really is sorry for what she did." I said as I sat up slowly; My head hurts really bad.**

"**But Onee-Chan-"**

"**Just Believe me...Chi and I had a long talk...ugh." I said holding my head.**

"**Seiko-Chan!" Chi said walking over to me concerned.**

"**Aw Andjety left before I could talk to him." Melvin said upset.**

"**I wonder why..." Horus said.**

"**Well he called you lazy Horus!" Chi said with a smirk.**

"**What!?" Horus says in disbelief.**

"**At least your not as lazy as Bakura." Melvin says.**

"**Huh?" Bakura said groggily from the other room.**

"**Go to bed fluffy!" Melvin said; Bakura barges in the room.**

"**What!?" He shouts; then Chi walks over to Bakura...crap...**

"**Hey you Bakura!" Chi shouts getting in his face. "I want to make things clear!" Chi shouted poking him in the chest; Bakura raised an eye brow and said.**

"**What are you coming on to me?" He asked with a smirk.**

"**Hell no! I want you to know your not aloud to touch Seiko-Chan or even talk to her and especially not to have relations with her got it she's mine!" Chi yelled angrily.**

"**Well if Melvin did it so can I." Bakura said walking over and licking my cheek. "Mine." Bakura said with a smirk; Chi was about to yell at Bakura until. **

"**TERRITORY WAR!" Melvin shouted as he began licking almost everything. Then he stops at Bakura and licks him too. "Mine." He said then travailing over to Horus and licking him to. "Mine." He said.**

"**Screw you!" Horus said angrily; Melvin then kisses Tenshi on the cheek.**

"**MINE!" Melvin shouts hugging Tenshi; Chi then walks over to me.**

"**Seiko-Chan..." She says. **

"**Uh yeah?" I questioned looking up at her.**

"**Your too cute to be that rat's property!" She shouted hugging me and Kissing my cheek. "I must clean that rat's germs off of you!" She shouted; My head still is hurting and pounding so all this yelling is annoying. **

"**Rat?!" Bakura shouted.**

"**No he's not a rat he's to fluffy." Melvin said.**

"**Fine then toy poodle!" Chi said with a smirk.**

"**What!?" Bakura shouted angrily.**

"**No he's too lazy to be a dog, he's a cat..." Melvin said.**

"**Ugh I don't care!" Chi said. "I still need to get his infection off her." Chi said stroking my cheek.**

"**Chi stop it!" I shouted.**

"**Do what you want But I claimed Bakura's ass." Melvin said.**

"**Oh you hear that Bakura your already spoken for." Chi said with a smirk.**

"**Well not exactly seeing as we're only fuck buddies." Melvin said.**

"**Make's no difference to me." Chi said.**

"**Okay for everyone's information I have a mind of my own..." I said angrily.**

"**I know dear but I just wanted to let everyone know how I felt." Chi said with a smile.**

"**Ugh...Please stop..." I said slightly hissing. "Anyway, I already...uh..." I said blushing; do I really want to admit I love Bakura?**

"**I Already?" Chi said looking confused.**

"**She wanted to say she already has fallen for Bakura!" Gin said reading my mind. "So Bakura wins this round!" Gin said with a smile; Thanks a lot Gin...Sarcasm...**

"**Bakura won Seiko-Chan heart?" Chi said Glaring a Bakura. "Humph..." She pouted. "Well I'll be there when Bakura fail's to be romantic and the love falls to pieces." Chi said with a smirk.**

"**Like that'll ever happen..." Bakura said.**

"**Anyway!" Melvin said. "Seiko could you do me a favor?" Melvin asked somewhat innocently.**

"**Depends..." I said looking at him weird.**

"**I want you to call Andjety here again." Melvin said with a smile.**

"**Umm...okay..." I said. "Andjety I need you!" I shouted.**

"**What is it?" Andjety said appearing.**

"**You left before I could talk to you." Melvin said.**

"**Yeah I'm busy I am a god you know..." Andjety said annoyed.**

"**Yeah and I used to be a god too." Melvin said.**

"**And as I recall you didn't do what you where supposed to do." Andjety said.**

"**At least I made life interesting." Melvin said.**

"**You did do that." Andjety said with a slight laugh. "I barely got any work done with you around." Andjety said with a frown.**

"**That's why it was fun!" Melvin said.**

"**Anyway...Seiko-Chan call me next time you paint something good." Andjety said turning to me; I nodded. "I must be going...as the rabbit says I'm late for a very important date." Andjety said disappearing leaving something behind it dropped on the floor; it was a letter.**

"**What's this he left Behind?" Chi asked picking up the envelope. "to: Seiko-Chan." Chi read aloud. "it's stamped with a heart..." Chi said looking annoyed.**

"**looks like another love rival for Bakura..." Aoi said quietly.**

"**Chi let me see that letter." I said just getting annoyed by this whole situation.**

"**Alright..." Chi said handing it to me; I took my time opening it. Once opened I read it to myself.**

**{Dearest, Seiko-Chan**

**I kind of figured you don't remember me too well since being kicked out of the god's realm. That is why I'm trying to get the others to see your worthy to at least have your memories back if not your status; I may be busy but call me anytime you'd like well excluding when Melvin is around. I've missed you all these years we've been apart; I enjoyed painting with you even when our painting turned out gruesome. I also know your in love again are you sure that's a good Idea? Especially since it's Akefia the Thief king. I'm just trying to look out for my best friend please remember I'm here for you; also please stop lying to those you care about the most. **

**Your good Friend, **

**Andjety.**

**P.S.**

**I put a gift on top of your dresser it should help with your eye you know your red eye that affects humans the gift has a spell on it...anyway bye bye beee!}**

"**Hmmm..." I said slightly smiling; Something to help my eye huh? I got up off my bed and walked over to the dresser to see a spike collar with a large bell on it; while it is my style I don't know about wearing it in public all the time...but ah well I put it on anyway.**

"**Onee-Chan who Gave you the collar?" Tenshi asked.**

"**Andjety did." Chi said looking over the letter.**

"**Hey now that's mine!" I shouted snatching it back from Chi.**

**(Time skip Morning the next day 4:00am) (Sieko's alone in her room...well Chi's sleeping on a futon on the floor.)**

**I had just awoken from a terrible dream.**

"**Andjety I'd like to talk to you..." I said quietly.**

"**Hello there." Andjety said appearing on my bed. "What's up?" Andjety asked me.**

"**I just scared myself awake and thought I could use someone to talk to with out waking some body up." I said with a sad smile.**

"**Want to go for a walk?" Andjety said getting off the bed.**

"**Sure..." I said. "Um...I'm going to change cloths first." I said shooing him out.**

"**haha alright I'll wait." Andjety said walking out; I quickly changed into a black len vocaloid tee shirt, Pulled my hair up into a side ponytail with a black scrunchy, a black shorts with chains, black and yellow striped stockings, my combat boots, and the spike collar with the bell on it. I then walked out of my room sneakily.**

"**You look pretty." Andjety said. **

"**Thanks." I said walking to the front door. "Let's go." I said walking out along with Andjety.**

"**So what was the dream about?" Andjety asked.**

"**Oh...The past." I said sadly.**

"**I wish you'd just go ahead and tell Tenshi the truth already." Andjety said looking at me serously.**

"**No she doesn't need to know..." I said looking down at the sidewalk.**

"**Are you sure? I know it's a gruesome story however Tenshi and your other friends are a big part of your life now." Andjety said looking at me sadly.**

"**I guess your right...but I'm still unsure Tenshi would be able to understand." I said remembering what my family did to me; it sent a shiver down my spine.**

"**I'm sure she will." Andjety said smiling a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everyone will." he said floating in front of me.**

"**Could you help me sing my song?" I asked Andjety.**

"**I'm sorry Seiko I've got to go now but I'd be happy to some other time." Andjety said sadly.**

"**It's okay bye." I said as he disappeared. "I'll just sing it myself." I said sitting on a bench; this song sort of describes what happened to me.**

**Dark angel show me mercy! Song written by Bloodstainednumber1!**

**{sitting all alone**

**Nothing to make me smile**

**I can't move from here**

**my arms, my legs unusable **

**Muffled screams are heard from this Room**

**Pain enveloped body **

**Please just kill me**

**show me mercy my dark angel **

**Your black wings I hear**

**you stand by me and whisper**

**I want you alive**

**as he fly's away, I scream for him **

**only muffled words are spoken**

**and you never came back**

**no mercy is shown**

**No mercy for me... **

**END}**

**I began to slightly cry; I quickly wiped away the tears and sat there for about thirty minutes.**

"**I should probably get home." I said getting up from the bench; after walking for a minute or two I felt like I was being followed. I then as fast as I could turned around and saw.**

"**Kosuke?" I asked the little eight year old.**

"**Hi there Future wife number 1." Kosuke said; Kosuke must have followed his brother here...his brother is Andjety...wait I remembered!'**

"**No I defiantly remember my name being Seiko." I said smiling at him...he's a real player for an eight year old kid; trust me and he's not really eight he's much older but as punishment for being such a womanizer he's stuck being eight. **

"**So does this Tenshi girl have big boobs like you?" Kosuke asked with a smile. "She can be my future wife number 2..." **

"**We there not quite- wait why should I tell you?" I asked.**

"**Because if you don't I get to touch your boobies!" Kosuke said with a smirk.**

"**Over my dead body!" I shouted running away.**

"**Get back here!" He shouted running after me; soon enough I got to the house and quickly opened then shutting the door.**

"**Where were you Onee-chan?" Tenshi asked probably just waking up.**

"**Yeah Seiko-Chan where did ya go?" Chi said walking over to me as well.**

"**I just went for a walk." I said walking away from the door I just locked.**

"**Future wife number one, two, and three." I heard Kosuke's voice say from behind me; I should of known a door wouldn't stop him.**

"**Huh?!" Tenshi said looking confused; I turned to see Kosuke looking Tenshi and Chi up and down. He's already done that to me before.**

"**Hey kid stop that your freaking Tenshi-Chan out!" Chi said angrily to Kosuke; he just smirked walking over to Tenshi.**

"**Small Boobs!" Kosuke shouted grabbing Tenshi's breast.**

"**Ahhh!" Tenshi shouted pushing him away.**

" **Fine be that way Future wife number two." Kosuke Said with a pout. "You have small Boobs anyway..." Kosuke said walking away from Tenshi.**

"**Kosuke don't you think it's time to go back with your brother." I said getting annoyed.**

"**No way!" Kosuke said running up and tackling me; I fell while he groped my breasts. "Come one Future Wife Two and three join in!" Kosuke said.**

"**Would somebody get him off of me?!" I shouted angrily; Kosuke suddenly got off of me thank god.**

"**All three of you are my bitches!" Kosuke said pointing around the room. "Well what are you waiting for worship me!" Kosuke shouted moving his hair from his eye to show of his stunning golden eye color.**

"**What?!" Melvin shouted bursting in revving the chainsaw. "Kosuke if you don't want your organs splattered all over the floor step away from Tenshi." Melvin shouted.**

"**Like you scare me! Future wife number two is mine now!" Kosuke shouts.**

"**Sorry I prefer blondes with lavender eyes." Tenshi said walking over to Melvin; Melvin then drops the chainsaw, then picking Tenshi up and kissing her passionately after the kiss he Licks Tenshi.**

"**Mine." Melvin says with a smirk.**

"**Oh well your loss boobless chick..." Kosuke says walking away; Tenshi looked hurt.**

"**Oh that is it!" Melvin shouted tackling Kosuke and trying to kill him; Then Ishizu runs down the stairs.**

"**Melvin no!" Ishizu shouted. "Odion get the tranquilizer!" She yelled panicking; Odion quickly brought the tranquilizer downstairs shooting both Melvin and Kosuke knocking the two of them unconscious.**

"**Thank god that's over." I said with a sigh of relief.**

"**You can say that again..." Chi said. "I think you should call Andjety to come pick up his monster of a brother." Chi said glaring at Kosuke's unconscious body.**

"**Yeah I guess so..." I said. "Andjety I need you for a second!" I shouted.**

"**Hello there how- What is Kosuke doing here?" Andjety asked looking at me concerned. **

"**He was destroying the peace of this house hold." Chi said angrily.**

"**O-oh I see...well I'll take him back at once after I get to talk to Aoi-San." Andjety said with a nervous smile.**

"**You needed me Andjety-San." Aoi said suddenly arriving in the room.**

"**it's something we need to discuss in private." Andjety said walking back with Aoi to his room.**

"**Seiko-Chan I'm awake and ready to go pee!" Gin said rushing down the stairs.**

"**Okay Gin." I said as I took him to the bathroom; I waited awhile until Gin was finished.**

"**I'm done!" Gin said with a hug.**

"**Okay yay you!" I said as he let go.**

"**Seiko-chan..." Gin said his attitude suddenly changing.**

"**Yeah Gin?" I asked.**

"**Would you miss me and Aoi if we had to go away?" Gin asked looking down at the ground.**

"**Of course I would Gin." I said with a smile; Gin then started to walk away.**

"**I hope not too much." Gin said walking downstairs.**

"**Huh? I questioned walking after him; only to be confronted by Aoi.**

"**Seiko-Sama it's been an honor to serve you..." Aoi said looking at me with sadness in his eyes.**

"**What's going on?" I asked getting worried.**

"**Seiko-Chan; Gin and Aoi are servants to gods and goddesses only...not to normal humans." Andjety interrupted. "So unfortunately they can't be around you any longer...I'm surprised the others let them stay for as long as they did..." Andjety said looking at me sadly.**

"**W-what?" I said in disbelief.**

"**we're sorry..." Gin and Aoi said together both of them hugging me tight.**

"**Good bye and good luck..." Gin said sadly turning away.**

"**Maybe we'll see each other soon." Aoi said also turning away.**

"**Well I guess that's it..." Andjety said holding his brother. "See you later Seiko-Chan." Andjety said disappearing along with Gin and Aoi.**

"**Good bye you two..." I said letting a tear slip down my cheek.**

"**Onee-Chan...are you okay?" Tenshi asked.**

"**Y-yeah I'm just fine...it's just I'll miss them." I said sadly.**

"**I will too." Tenshi said hugging me; just then a flash of my past came into mind and I pushed Tenshi away.**

"**Onee-Chan?" Tenshi asked; I quickly ran into my room and looked the door.**

**(Tenshi's POV)**

**I was hugging Seiko-Chan when she all of a sudden pushed me to the floor.**

"**Onee-Chan?" I asked confused on to why she did that; She then ran as quick as she could into her room I heard a clicking sound signifying the door was then locked.**

"**Seiko-Chan..." I heard Chi say with a saddened expression.**

"**What's wrong with Onee-Chan?" I asked Chi; Chi sighed and replied.**

"**Seiko's never truly got over her past and it's coming up on the anniversary of her fathers Murder but I wish her father was the worst of her past." Chi said sadly.**

"**But I thought Onee-Chan didn't remember her parents or anything and I thought-" **

"**Let her explain that to you herself...I'd suggest calling everyone together so that she wont have to talk about it more than once." Chi said walking over to the door.**

"**Why would Onee-Chan lie to me?" I said. "She must have had a good reason..." I said reassuring myself.**

"**Seiko-Chan come on out no one's mad at you..." Chi said trying to get Seiko out of the room.**

**(Time Skip 3 hours later...) (Seiko's POV)**

**I was told by Chi that it's probably a good time to explain to people what's really been wrong with me these past few days...I'm not so sure. Everyone even Bakura is here to hear about it...this just makes things worse.**

"**Okay everyone..." Chi said. "Seiko go ahead." Chi said with a sad smile.**

"**Alright I guess you could say lately I've been trapped in my past..." I said. "A horrid past; there was a demon and a goddess who fell in what some would call love...they had a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy despite them being twins they where very different the girl inherited her fathers demonic like ability with the strength of her mother while the boy inherited the mothers god like ability with the strength of his father...but the Mother soon grew bored with her husband and murdered him in a torturous way it was like a child removing the limbs of a bug one by one...Making the daughter watch." I said with sadness. **

"**The Daughter eventually became so depressed she wanted to die along with her father...so she asked the mother for mercy and to end her life...but instead of comforting her daughter she beat her till her arms and legs where broken...then tying her up and Gagging her with a cloth so she couldn't bite her own tong." My brother continued for me. "The mother Locked her daughter in the cold dark wet basement...Coming back every so often to add new wounds...or to feed her barely anything...The girl sat there day after day hoping for death...it never came...one day her brother who had been treated like a god by the mother disobeyed his mom and went into the basement to find his bloodstained, bused, and scared sister Sitting against the wall...her muffled voice cried out to him...the boy ran away and called the Police...the mother being a goddess fled to somewhere else and was never see again...while the young Boy and girl we're recruited to become god's." Ryuu said finishing a story; after the story Andjety appeared.**

"**Uh...hey I've got some unfortunate new's the others have deiced to punish the Thief King Akefia for crimes against the pharaoh." Andjety said looking upset with himself.**

"**I can't let you do that." A girl appeared behind Bakura.**

"**Selket; I didn't know you'd be getting involved..." Andjety said nervouly. "umm...there isn't even a single chance you'll let me complete my job with out a fight is there?" Andjety questioned.**

"**No it is my duty to protect him and so I will." Selket said calmly; Andjety Sighed.**

"**Well then your the one who's explaining to the others why I can't do this..." Andjety said. **

"**As you wish I've already spoken with Ra." Selket said.**

"**Good...I really don't need that kinda problem..." Andjety said with a nervous smile. "So mind coming with me for now...?" Andjety asked.**

"**Yes I need to speak with some of the god's any how..." Selket said disappearing with Andjety.**

"**So Bakura...What was up with that...?" Chi asked looking at Bakura weird; I wanted to know to but I wasn't brave enough to ask...**

"**Well believe it or not it started 5,000 years ago..." Bakura said.**

**(Time skip after story)(you probably know...)**

"**Bakura!" I shouted hugging him; I felt so bad for him... "I-I'm Sorry..." I said.**

"**It's fine..." Bakura said walking off.**

"**Bakura..." I say. "I'll always be here if you need anything..." I said as he walked off; Bakura looked back at me and smiled? I smiled sadly back at him.**

**(The next day Walking to school...)**

**We where going back to school today once in front of the school Kaiba's limo pulls up; Kaiba get's out.**

"**Okami!" Kaiba says slightly angered.**

"**Yes Kaiba-Sama..." a girl get's out of his limo; she has ears and a wolf tail! I run over.**

"**Hi!" I say to her with a smile.**

"**Hello..." She says with a slight bow.**

"**Don't associate with them!" Kaiba shouts grabbing her wrist.**

"**Y-yes Kaiba-Sama..." She says looking scared. I slightly hissed at Kaiba.**

"**Come one Ten-Chan." I say kinda pissed.**

"**Okay..." Tenshi says following me.**

"**Sooner or later I have to yell at Kaiba..." I said angrily. "He can't just treat people like dirt..." I whispered.**

**We walked to our first class gym; I noticed Kaiba and that girl Okami I think he called her...**

"**Ten-Chan...I'll be back..." I said walking over to Kaiba.**

"**KAIBA DOUCH!" I shouted angrily.**

"**You dare talk to me that way?" He asks me.**

"**I'm not scared of you!" I said. "and you can't treat people like dirt!" I shouted.**

"**I see that coming from you but you see Okami isn't really a person she's a slave..." he said with a smirk; Okami looked at her feet.**

"**Isn't it illegal to buy people?" I asked.**

"**What people don't know wont hurt them..." he says. "Okami come." Kaiba shouted.**

"**Yes Kaiba-Sama..." Okami said walking with him. **

"**Okay class today we'll be playing basketball!" the teacher shouted.**

"**Yes basketball!" I shouted happily.**

"**every one get into teams of 5!" The teacher said.**

"**Tenshi, Melvin, Bakura, and Chi." I said thinking of our epic team... "Finally our team of epicness has assembled!" I said pulling everyone together.**

"**This is a team of epicness?" Bakura asked as Melvin licked the ball.**

"**Mine!" Melvin said; I just face palmed.**

"**What is your team name?" the teacher said walking to us.**

"**Melvin and the mind slaves!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Okay..." the teacher said walking off.**

"**Damn it Melvin I'm no mind slave!" Chi shouted.**

"**you are now!" Melvin shouted happily; I sighed.**

"**Kaiba and the blue dragons vs. Melvin and the mind slaves." the teacher shouted.**

"**well now I'm happy to be a mind slave..." I said quietly as we got on to the quart once everyone was on the teacher shouted begin. Unfortunately that Okami girl was really good and our team lost...**

"**Kaiba's team is the winner!" when the teacher said this Kaiba just smirked at me...I was pissed.**

"**You are the worst mind slaves ever!" Melvin shouted at us.**

"**I didn't want to be anyhow!" Chi shouted back. The other two teams where to face of now while we sat down. I just kept glaring at Kaiba from the corner of my eye...time passed and soon class was over.**

"**Next class is art!" I shouted happily as we entered the room.**

"**Okay class today's project is to paint or draw something or some people who are special to you." the teacher said with a smile.**

"**Yeah!" I said happily...I secretly am drawing Bakura...**

"**Melvin inappropriate drawings aren't allowed!" The teacher shouted; looking over I saw a picture of Bakura with his ass in the air...**

"**But this pose is precious to me!" Melvin shouted back.**

"**You picture is being confiscated." the teacher said taking it away.**

"**you pervert you only want it for yourself!" Melvin shouted as the teacher walked off.**

**(15 minutes later)**

"**Melvin!" The teacher shrieked looking at Melvin's new drawing of her being mauled with his chainsaw. "This ones to violent!" The teacher shouted. "Draw something else or next time I'll call the principal..." the teacher said confiscating this drawing too. A little later the teacher walks over to me.**

"**Aw that's wonderful Seiko-Chan you drew Bakura!" The teacher said aloud.**

"**NO your wrong i-it's a bunny named fluffy!" I said not wanting Bakura to know I'm drawing him.**

"**You know making fun of students is against the rules I could get you fired...I'm not a bunny!" Bakura said angrily.**

"**No Bakura according to Melvin your a school girl." Chi said smirki**

"**What?!" the teacher shouted walking over to Melvin again. "Melvin more inappropriate drawings?!" the teacher yelled. "Excuse me students...Chi your in charge while I'm gone!" the teacher said leaving.**

"**Okay...new project everyone!" Chi shouts. "Draw the most inappropriate thing you can think of!" Chi said with a smirk.**

**I just continued with my Bakura pic as the principal entered.**

"**MELVIN!" the principal shouted; Melvin had drawn Bakura with a dildo in his as sucking Melvin off. "My office right now!" the principal shouted dragging Melvin out.**

"**My drawing my precocious drawing!" Melvin shouted as he was dragged out of the room with the principal and teacher.**

"**My work here is done!" Chi said smirking.**

"**Chi that wasn't nice..." I said deadpanned expression.**

"**Hey he drew it!" Chi said.**

"**Yaoi..." Tenshi said walking back with Melvin's picture.**

"**Don't tell me your keeping that?" I asked looking at Ten-Chan; She just looked at me and nodded; I sighed why not I guess.**

"**Okay class I'm back...sorry for that..." The Teacher said with a frown. Soon enough class ended and we where off to math...damn math.**

"**I thought it was hilarious what Melvin drew!" Chi started as we walked down the hall. "Bakura in that position!" Chi said with a smirk. "Makes you think a bit before you decided to play gf to Bakura huh?" Chi continued to shout down the hall at me; I sighed I guess I still do get a bit jealous of Melvin every now and again...I really shouldn't though.**

"**Onee-Chan?" Tenshi must have noticed my mood change.**

"**It's nothing Tenshi..." I said as we finally arrived into math; Chi just kept spouting nonsense about Bakura and Melvin while we sat.**

"**So anyway..." Chi just wouldn't shut up. I then noticed Kaiba walk in with that Okami girl; I felt bad for Okami in a way having to Obey that freak tard... the teacher finally walked in.**

"**Hello class today we'll be working on page 110..." the teacher began; everyone brought out the text book and began working including me until I fell asleep.**

**~Dream~**

"**Seiko-Chan!" **

"**Hm?" I was in some dream how I know there is a double rainbow above my desk. **

"**DOUBLE RAINBOW!" **

"**Tsuki-Kun!?" I shouted seeing my old friend and little somewhat brother standing there.**

"**Seiko I want to meet you again and your new friends!" Tsuki said happily. "I'll wait for you today!"**

**~Dream end~**

"**NO tsuki you'll be corrupted!" I shouted getting up from my seat.**

"**Seiko my name isn't tsuki..." Melvin said standing in front of my desk. "It's sexy!" Melvin said.**

"**Like I'd be worried about you being corrupt you already are..." I said walking away.**

"**Tsuki's coming huh?" Chi asked me.**

"**Huh...what gave you...yes..." I whispered to chi.**

**(Time skippu after school.)**

"**Seiko-Chan!" I looked down noticing a little bunny boy hugging my waist.**

"**Onee-Chan who's that?" Tenshi asked me.**

"**Name is Tsuki!" Tsuki said looking up at Tenshi. "I'm Seiko-Chan's Boy friend!" Tsuki said.**

"**Seiko Your sicker than me!" Melvin shouted at me.**

"**why?" Tsuki walked over to Melvin.**

"**Must not must not..." Melvin said twitching. "SO KAWAII!" Melvin shouted picking Tsuki up and hugging him; Tsuki quickly hops out of Melvin's arms.**

"**Hey Tsuki-Kun you have a love rival!" Chi shouts.**

"**Hm?" Tsuki qustioned.**

"**Him Bakura the evil thief!" Chi shouted pointing to Bakura.**

"**Call me weak again I dare you!" Bakura shouts at this guy holding out his knife. Tsuki gose over to Bakura and glares.**

"**oh no a bunny's mad at me." Bakura say totally unaffected.**

"**You'll never steal Seiko-Chan Away from me Evil thief!" Tsuki say's pointing.**

"**That's thief king to you." Bakura says; Tsuki Smirks.**

"**More like thief weakling." Tsuki says; Bakura grabs Tsuki.**

"**Can I borrow Blood sprayer..." He says walking over to Melvin.**

"**NO Blood Sprayer-Kun is my baby!" Melvin shouts.**

"**Blood Sprayer?" Chi asks.**

"**This is blood Sprayer!" Melvin says randomly pulling out a Chainsaw cuddling it.**

"**SEIKO!" Tsuki cryed jumping into my arms putting his face into my chest.**

**(Tsuki's POV)**

"**Seiko Bakura was gonna cut me up into bunny stew and eat me he whispered that into my ear!" I shouted crying harder rubbing my face into Seiko's boobs; maybe I can teach this Baka not to deal with Tsuki-kun!**

"**Your horrible!" Seiko-Chan shouted at Baka-Kun as I continued my fake crying; I then grabbed Seiko-Chan's boobs in my hands and smirked up at Bakura the Baka. He jut shrugged and looked at me; so I ran over to him.**

"**you wont ignore me for long!" I said biting him on the hand.**

"**You'll have to do worse than that." baka said.**

"**hmmm..." I said thinking.**

**(Back to Seiko's POV)**

"**Joey!" Melvin shouted at Joey who was running over.**

"**Uh...Hi." Joey said with a slight smile. "Mokuba's Birthday is tomorrow and I think you all should be invited so here are your invitation's." Joey said handing us each one.**

"**Wait will there be a pinata?" Melvin asked.**

"**I don't know..." Joey said.**

"**we can always hang Tea from her ankles and use her." Melvin said.**

"**But there wouldn't be candy from that..." Tsuki said looking at Melvin weird. **

"**But their will be blood the next best thing!" Melvin says.**

"**Okay..." I said about to walk off. "that would be fun..." I whispered.**

"**Baka-kun!" Tsuki said walking over to bakura.**

"**Tsuki Don't call Bakura that." I said knowing that baka means idiot...**

"**BAKA-KUN!" Tsuki shouted at Bakura. "Answer to your new nick name!" Tsuki said pointing at him. Bakura just kept walking ignoring Tsuki. "I bet Seiko-Chan wont even let you sleep in her bed!" Tsuki said.**

"**Tsuki!" I shouted.**

"**I will be sleeping there!" Tsuki shouted. Bakura just keeps walking shaking his head.**

"**And Seiko's worried about us corrupting him." Bakura said.**

"**Tenshi!" Tsuki said running up to Ten-Chan.**

"**Hm?" She asked kneeling down to his level.**

"**Yaoi te nani?!" Tsuki asked Tenshi; Tenshi blushed. **

"**B-b-by w-what d-definition?" Tenshi stuttered.**

"**Hmmm...All of them!" Tsuki said smiling. "Because I once hear Seiko-Chan Say Melvin and Bakura do Yaoi stuff."**

"**Uh...Ummm...Uhh..." Tenshi said unable to answer.**

"**Tsuki-kun you don't need that answer..." I said to him.**

"**But I'm sure it could incriminate Baka-Chan in some way." Tsuki-Kun said.**

"**I'd better find Bakura before he end's up in jail." Melvin said running off.**

"**Bye bye Melvin-Nii!" **

"**Bye ****Otouto." Melvin says as he ran further away.**

**(The next Day Mokuba's party)**

**I'm wearing the embarrassing outfit Andjety Made for me and that Tsuki found in the closet forcing me to wear.**

"**Seiko-Chan you look Kawaii desu!" Tsuki said clutching on to my skirt.**

"**She does!" Chi shouted. "Why are they here?" Chi asked pointing to Kosuke and Andjety.**

"**They followed remember?" I said to Chi.**

"**Oh I didn't notice..." Chi said with a smile. **

"**Ama-Chan!" Tsuki shouts at Kaiba. Kaiba Glared at Tsuki who in turn Smirked.**

"**He's ama he's ama he's an Ama-Chan!" Tsuki-kun sang hopping around the party.**

"**Oh I came up with a new nick name for Baka-chan not Entirely sure what it is but Seiko-Chan says its degrading Baita!" Tsuki shouted running over to Bakura.**

"**I'm a tumor I'm a Tumor I'm a Tumor I'm a Tumor I'm a Tumor I'm a Tumor oh oh I'm a Tumor." Melvin sang rubbing hands on Bakura's head and face.**

"**Melvin-Nii!" Tsuki wined. "Your interrupting my reveal of Baka-Chan's new nick name!" Tsuki said. "But that looks to be so much fun!" Tsuki said glomping Bakura then singing the same song Melvin was.**

"**Okami Get down there and stop them!" Kaiba shouted.**

"**Yes Kaiba-Sama." Okami said walking over to Melvin and them. "Could you please stop..." Okami said shyly; Tsuki got off of Bakura and walked over to Okami.**

"**K if you huggle me!" Tsuki says Okami then get's down to Tsuki's level and hugs him. "Yay!" Tsuki says; Okami giggled slightly. Melvin glared at Kaiba.**

"**I'm a tumor!" Melvin growled at Kaiba.**

"**Is that what's wrong with you?" Kaiba asks glaring at Melvin. Melvin walks over to Kaiba and starts doing it to him. **

"**I'm a tumor I'm a Tumor I'm a Tumor I'm a Tumor I'm a Tumor I'm a Tumor oh oh I'm a Tumor." Melvin sang.**

"**Some one get him off me!" Kaiba shouted.**

"**Eep!" Okami eeped dragging Melvin off of Kaiba.**

**Kaiba's phone rings...**

"**Hello? Uh-huh..." Kaiba says then hanging up. "I've got to go to a meeting Okami watch things while I'm gone..." Kaiba said walking off.**

"**Yes Kaiba-Sama..." Okami said as Kaiba departed.**

"**So now that buzz kills gone..." Chi said. "What's your story Okami?" Chi asked.**

"**Huh what do you mean?" Okami asked.**

"**She means how did you get stuck working for Kaiba..." I said looking at Okami; Okami looks down.**

"**Oh that..." Okami said. "Well I was bought..." Okami said.**

"**No no no...everything that lead to that..." Chi said leaning on Okami.**

"**Okay..." Okami say. "I was living in the woods with my tribe...we're all half animal." She started. "These people with guns started hunting us one day; they killed my mother and then I agreed to go with them so long as they spared my younger sisters." She said looking sad. "and then I was bought by Kaiba-Sama and that's pretty much my story..." She said.**

"**Whoa...that's terrible..." Chi said looking a Okami.**

"**I is Kaiba I is in loves with meh selfs and care not for the rules cause I has money!" Tsuki started to imitate Kaiba; Okami giggles at Tsuki's acting; Kaiba walks in.**

"**A strip of lace, a pretty face,  
Eugenics really makes the case  
Counting sheep, and froggy leaps,  
Touching Bakura inappropriately while he sleeps!" Melvin started to sing this weird song about happy things but it's just weird. **

"**What?" Bakura said hearing that.**

"**I love the feel of a grain  
The screams of a man in pain  
Blood coming down like rain, showering me!  
That everlasting thrill, during the final kill  
Body dumped in a landfill, got off scot-free!**

These are all the little things that make me smile  
This is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile  
One day I will kill Pharaoh and it'll be great!  
So let's sing about the things we like and meet your fate..."

"**Yeah like you'll kill me..." Yami says.**

"**YOU WHORE!" Melvin shouted at Yami? (yami's face O.o)**

"**Wait wait wait...you do what when I'm asleep?" Bakura asked turning to Melvin.**

"**nooootttthhhinnnggg..." Melvin said.**

**(Time skip at school Math class)**

"**What are you two doing!" everyone hears the principal shout in the hallway; everyone walks out of the class to see...**

"**uh oh look at Bakura  
she caught the yes  
look at her go  
alright slow down bitch thats enough  
slow down girl  
you're going to yes too hard girl  
slow down bitch  
she's done this before, she'll yes to death  
your going to hurt yourself  
some one call the firemen she is on fire  
stop, Bakura, stop, you're yessing to hard, Bakura stop, stop  
ohhhhhhh  
my friend just died from yessing to hard *crying*  
i have to believe in the yes, the yes can cure everything  
people i need you with me right now i need you to yes with me  
we're gonna save Bakura can you do that  
all my bitches come out where are you bitches  
do you guys believe in the yes?  
do you believe in the yes?  
we're gonna yes so hard we're gonna bring Bakura back  
are you with me, are you with me are you with me?  
*dancing*  
yes yes yes yes yes yes yes  
oh my god Bakura i am so glad your alive  
i don't know what i would have done with out you, i love you  
and since your here i want you to have something  
its ****Ecstasy**** you should take it." Melvin sang**

"**Okay that is about enough!" the principal say snatching the pill away from Melvin. "This is a smarty!" The principal says.**

"**Really I thought had ****Ecstasy in it?" Melvin said pulling out a roll of smartys. "I paid 1,000 dollars for nothing." Melvin said looking at them angrily.**

"**Sucks to be you..." Kaiba said with a smirk.**

"**I stole it from you anyway..." Melvin said smirking back.**

"**W-what!?" Kaiba shouted angrily.**

"**Yeah from the draw next to your bed that has a picture of Yami in a tutu in it." Melvin said.**

"**What!?" Yami shouted glaring at Kaiba who just glares back.**

"**oh and the pic of joey in the dog suite was funny too." Melvin said.**

"**I thought you threw that away!?" Joey shouted; Kaiba shrugged.**

"**But the weirdest thing was the pic of Tristan in the Octopus suite." Melvin said. "Oh and you'll have to buy a new diary I took yours..." Melvin said.**

"**WHAT!?" Kaiba shouted about to tackle Melvin.**

"**Yeah I'm gonna tell everyone your secrets." Melvin said. "Like how you took Tenshi's panties!" Melvin said glaring.**

"**What!?" Tenshi semi shouted.**

"**That is a lie!" Kaiba shouted; Melvin pulled out a video camera on it Kaiba sniffing Tenshi's panties!? **

"**I recorded this when I was stalking you!" Melvin shouted; Tenshi had a look of utter horror on her face as she ran away.**

"**Hey Kaiba!" I shouted.**

"**What!?" he said as I stood in front of him with a angered smile.**

"**Fuck you!" I shouted punching him in the nose. "oh and btw I'll have Tsuki make you blow up one of your fav cars later!" I shouted walking off.**

"**Not the Lamborghini..." Kaiba says.**

"**well he can't make you blow up the Lamborghini." Melvin said.**

"**see.." Kaiba said. **

"**Cause me and Bakura drove it off a cliff into a lake." Melvin said.**

"**What!?" Kaiba shouted.**

"**Yeah we wanted to prove we could do something way better than those idiots on jack ass." Bakura said.**

"**Man did we prove it." Melvin said highfiving Bakura.**

"**Hey what's a child doing here?" someone in the crowed said. **

"**Kaiba look deep into my eyes!" Tsuki said walking over to Kaiba.**

"**W-" "I Seto Kaiba wish to be pounded in the ass by Melvin and Bakura..." Kaiba said exactly what I told tsuki to tell him to say.**

"**Tsuki is happy to help!" Tsuki said walking away.**

"**Kaiba I had no Idea that was your dream!" I shouted. All the people around where whispering to each other about what Kaiba said.**

"**I didn't say a word..." Kaiba said obviously not remembering.**

"**I Seto Kaiba wish to be pounded in the ass by Melvin and Bakura..." Melvin played a tape recorder back to Kaiba who is now speechless and face is red as a tomato.**

"**look at his face it's so true." Bakura said with a smirk.**

**Mr. Kaiba we need to have a talk..." the principal said dragging Kaiba away.**

**(Time skip after school)**

"**Seiko how'd you get Kaiba to say that." Melvin asked me.**

"**Well my eye's do exactly what the millennium rod does I can control anyone who looks into them!" Tsuki says. "see!" Tsuki says looking into Bakura's eyes.**

"**Fuck me Melvin-Sama!" Bakura said putting his ass up to Melvin. Melvin turns to Tsuki and gets down to his level.**

"**Best little brother ever!" Melvin shouted happily; While Bakura looked confused.**

"**Bakura you just leaned over in front of Melvin and said Fuck me Melvin-Sama." I told Bakura.**

"**What the hell brat!" Bakura shouted.**

"**I thought it was sexy." Melvin said licking Bakura's ear.**

"**teehee Seiko-Chan I wish I knew what that meant!" Tsuki said.**

"**What, what meant?" I asked.**

"**Fuck!" Tsuki said with a smile.**

"**Tsuki-kun go give Melvin a blow job..." I said to distract Tsuki from the word fuck.**

"**Okay!" Tsuki said.**

"**What!?" Melvin questioned; Tsuki went over and started to blow on Melvin.**

"**Uhhh..." Melvin said looking confused.**

"**Now give Bakura a finger bang!" I said with a smirk.**

"**Yay!" Tsuki said. "Bang!" Tsuki said pointing a finger gun at Bakura. "I finger banged you Bakura!" Tsuki said with a smile; Bakura just chuckled.**

"**Uhh...anyhow me and Bakura have evil planning to do." Melvin said walking out the door.**

"**Tsuki-Kun..." I say.**

"**hm?" Tsuki asked.**

"**Lets watch more Maid-Sama!" I said.**

**(Time skip field trip)**

**we're out at a lake for a field trip I deiced to stay clothed until later. I noticed Melvin start to swim towards Mai his hair looking like a shark fin.**

"**duh duh...duh duh...duh duh duh!" Bakura started to imitate the jaws music.**

"**JAWS!" Melvin shouted with his tong hanging out; Mai got startled.**

"**What the hell!" Mai shouted; Melvin then dunked Mai under water and swam away.**

"**haha!" Chi laughed at Mai.**

"**Shut up!" Mai shouted swimming away.**

"**Seiko get into you swimsuit plz!" Chi shouted at me.**

"**no I hate swimming in front of others." I said looking down at the water.**

"**Awww...but you'd look so cute!" Chi wined.**

"**No..." I said glaring.**

"**Alright I'll swim all alone...by myself...in solitude..." Chi said still not shutting up.**

**(Time skip the next day)**

**it lunch time in school.**

"**Guess who made Waffles!" Melvin said walking up to Kaiba.**

"**I'm not going to eat that!" Kaiba said angrily.**

"**WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES!" Melvin shouted running around throwing peoples glasses and trays. **

"**Holy shit dude..." Chi said watching this display. "Kaiba you should of just ate the waffles..." Chi said.**

"**I didn't know he'd go ape shit like that." Kaiba said glaring at us.**

**(Time skip art field trip.)**

**we were all walking up the hill in the woods with everyone else looking for a good place to get inspired...well at least that's what I was doing.**

"**I have seized your vital regions!" Melvin shouted while grabbing Yami's well lower region; he quickly ran off after that. Yami looked really confused; then Melvin proceed to do that to every other boy in the field trip...including Kaiba.**

"**Yeah so this is happening..." I said face palming.**

**(after school time skip)(yup we're lazy)**

"**So what did you all do at school today?" Ishizu asked us.**

"**I Seized vital regions." Melvin said with a smile; Ishizu just walked off like I know not to ask. Then a knock was heard on the front door before anyone could answer you could hear a click like the lock was picked open.**

"**DAMN LOCKS!" was heard from the other side.**

"**just open the door Loki..." **

"**Fine..." then the door burst open to reveal two 12 year old.**

"**I'm not going back!" Melvin shouted running off.**

"**Loki look we scared the poor guy..." the girl said.**

"**Do it again..." Bakura said.**

"**Loki..." **

"**sure...We're from the asylum come back!" Loki the boy said.**

"**I'm not going back and you can't make me!" Melvin said holding his chainsaw and revving it.**

"**Loki I think we went to far..."**

"**I don't know Lana it was fun for me..." Loki said to Lana.**

"**Mr. Chainsaw guy we aren't from the asylum..." Lana said**

"**Can I still Kill you..." Melvin asked.**

"**Loki..." Lana said.**

"**I don't think you should try..." Loki said.**

"**Awww...okay..." Melvin said hanging his head.**

"**Lana there's something wrong here..." Loki said.**

"**There's always something wrong here it's Melvin's house." Bakura said pointing to Melvin.**

"**AAAHHHH!" A scream is heard from upstairs.**

"**what the?" Lana said looking up.**

"**Melvin did you take my eye liner." Marik yelled storming downstairs.**

"**NO...I did!" Oh no it's Ruby in her boy form...**

"**AHHHH!" Marik shouted; then Melvin Pushed by everyone.**

"**HOLY MOTHER FUCK IT'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!" Melvin shouted pointing out the door then running after it; Then jumping onto the of hood the truck. **

"**GIMMIE ICE CREAM BITCH!" Melvin shouted as the truck drove away with him still on it.**

"**Maybe if we all pray real hard he wont come back..." Bakura said; Ruby then turned to Bakura; she's spotted her next target...she then walked over to him.**

"**hey you'd make a good girl!" Ruby said.**

"**Excuse me!" Bakura said.**

"**I'm totally gonna do this." Ruby said touching Bakura with her index finger. "Cross dress!" She said as Bakura turned into a girl with sexy lingerie on and a bow in his hair. "there we go so Kawaii desu!" Ruby says.**

"**Is it sad that I'm not even surprised at this point..." Bakura said.**

"**Well most of the boys and girls I do it to go crazy...this is a nice turn of events!" Ruby said smiling.**

"**Well so much stuff has happened I would not be surprised if Kaiba came through that door turned into Cthulhu and started throwing up rainbows." Bakura said frowning.**

"**hmmm...do you mind if I leave you naked then?" Ruby asked.**

"**Umm...well in case Melvin come's back yes I do mind." Bakura says slightly glaring.**

"**Fantastic!" she said as the lingerie disappeared; at that very Moment Melvin walked in dropping his Ice cream. The look upon his face was a creepy look of utter happiness. Chi then walks in from the kitchen and started to laugh out loud.**

"**Come here Bakura your just my type in this form!" Chi says.**

"**Thanks to you two people want to rape me now!" Bakura shouted running off.**

"**Come back!" Chi and Melvin shouted running after him.**

"**Aww I was gonna add Neko ears and tail..." Ruby said looking disappointed holding up a neko ear head band and a dildo with a cat tail attached.**

"**How is it Tsuki doesn't know about sex yet with you around..." I said looking at Ruby.**

"**Oh we keep Tsuki with Selket or you a lot so he doesn't know...however when he hits 11 that's when I wont care any more." Ruby said with a smile; Melvin then quickly stole the neko ears and neko tail dildo. "when you done I need those back!" Ruby shouted; Melvin just kept running ignoring Ruby.**

"**If he doesn't give those back I swear..." Ruby said. "I'll be back later Seiko-Chan." Ruby says leaving out the door.**

**(the next day)**

"**Bakura get you sexy ass out here!" Chi shouted banging on Bakura's door.**

"**NOOO I hurt soooo much!" Bakura shouted through the door.**

"**Damn..." Chi says sliding down sitting in front of his door.**

"**Chi leave Bakura alone!" I shouted angrily.**

"**Fine..." She says walking back to the couch.**

"**I'M BAAAAACCCCKKKK!" Ruby shouted bursting through the front door. "Okay Melvin are you here?!" she shouted in side. **

"**Yes?" was heard from one of the rooms; Ruby ran back to where ever that was an opened the door.**

"**Hmmm...nice..." I heard ruby say; I assume Melvin was smirking. "anyway I need my neko set back!" she said.**

"**No I'm keeping it!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Do you know how hard it was to find that? I need it back!" Ruby shouted.**

"**I don't care!" Melvin shouted.**

"**DAMN YOU!" she shouted pointing at him. "CROSS DRESS MOTHER FUCKER!" Ruby shouted turning him into a girl; Melvin was silent for a minute but then he strutted out of the bathroom naked as a girl.**

"**I have tits!" Melvin shouted happily.**

"**You like it?" Ruby questioned.**

"**Hell yeah!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Fine stay like that for awhile!" Ruby said disappearing.**

"**Seiko can I borrow some of your clothes I wanna get a job at a strip club." Melvin asked me.**

"**My clothes are not for strip club purposes!" I shouted; then chi walks out of her room beer in hand.**

"**Oh Melvin honey come on into my room." Chi says with a smirk; Melvin fist pumps then follows Chi into her room.**

"**CHI NOOOO!" I shout; to late...**

"**Bark like a dog!" Chi says from her room.**

"**Meow!" Melvin mewed.**

"**That works too!" Chi says.**

**(next day at School.)**

"**We have two new students joining us...Kimiko and Leiko." the gym teacher says. The boys stare fawning over Kimiko while Kaiba walked over to Leiko. I used my neko ears to over hear their conversation.**

"**Hi there Leiko." Kaiba says.**

"**What do ya want." Leiko says looking slightly angered.**

"**I want you Leiko." Kaiba says with a smirk.**

"**That's nice get outta my face." Leiko says.**

"**I'm Seto Kaiba I'll have you one way or another..." Kaiba said crossing his arms over his chest.**

"**Hey Leiko whats up?" Kimiko said getting behind Leiko and resting her boobs on Leiko's head.**

"**Now I want both of you." Kaiba says.**

"**hee hee that funny cause I want you to jump off a cliff." Kimiko says; now everyone's attention is on them.**

"**As I said I'll get you to fall for me one way or another." Kaiba said smirking.**

"**Oh my god Leiko look it's Yami from the card game channel!" Kimiko shouted.**

"**No way!?" Leiko shouted looking at Yami; then they both run of to Yami.**

"**Bitches..." Kaiba said walking off.**

**(time skip lunch)**

**as we walked to lunch Kaiba was walking past.**

"**Oh my god Kimiko I can't believe you got Yami to sign your shirt." Leiko shouted at Kimiko.**

"**I Know but at lest he gave you a kuriboh card." Kimiko said smiling.**

"**damn whore fan girls..." Kaiba said walking past us; Kimiko then slammed Kaiba against the wall.**

"**Did you just call me and my friend whores?" Kimiko asked angrily.**

"**what if I did?" he asked smirking.**

"**then smirk to this." Kimiko said slamming her knee into Kaiba's balls; Kaiba doubles over in pain.**

"**Look Kimiko he's bowing to you!" Leiko says.**

"**Hey your right Leiko! Anyway lets go I'm hungry..." Kimiko said walking off with Leiko; I sighed.**

"**Ruby I will hurt you..." I whispered to myself.**

**(After school.)**

**we where walking home from school when Kaiba limo slows down beside us.**

"**look I'd go to the end of the world for you." Kaiba said.**

"**but would you stay there?" Kimiko said; after that his limo quickly sped up.**

"**Damn it ruby..." I said angrily. "Kill me now..." I whispered.**

**(one week later) (Melvin's/Kimiko's POV)**

**I was at the strip club where I got a job when that Kaiba douche walked in. thank god I've finished my shift; I was trying to sneak past with out being seen by him.**

**Once outside I got ambushed by these guys and the one person I didn't want to see Kaiba...**

"**What do you want now?" I asked angrily.**

"**I told you I want you..." Kaiba said with a smirk.**

"**And I told you to jump off a cliff." I said glaring.**

"**Well that's not what's going to happen..." Kaiba says.**

"**Yeah yeah whatever I just gotta go home." I said trying to get past; but the guys wouldn't budge.**

"**Your coming with me..." Kaiba said smirking.**

"**Like hell!" I shout angrily Kicking one of his men. Then all of them where coming at me I managed to get most of them off until one put a cloth up to my face and drugged me,**

"**Poor thing didn't see it coming..." was the last words I heard before blacking out.**

**(Tsuki's POV)**

**I was walking when I heard a ruckus going on it was Melvin-Nii as a girl fighting other baka-Chan's evil Henchmen; then he cheated and Melvin-Nii was unconscious being loaded into a limo. **

"**Tsuki must warn the others..." I whispered running off.**

**(At their house)**

**I quickly knocked on the door hopping someone would be home.**

"**Baka-chan, Seiko-Chan, anyone!" I shouted; Baka-Chan as a girl answered the door. "Baka-chan!" I shouted freaking out flailing my arms. "Melvin-Nii's been kidnapped by other Baka-Chan!" I shouted.**

"**Seiko I need a translator!" Baka-chan said calling for Seiko-Chan. **

"**He said 'Bakura Melvin's been kidnapped by Kaiba.'" Seiko-Chan said.**

"**Oh..." Baka-chan said. "Well shit..." Baka-Chan said.**

"**This isn't time for the bathroom!" I shouted.**

"**What?" Baka-Chan said.**

"**No bathroom for you!" I shouted angrily.**

"**Never mind that I need to go save Melvin before something else stupid happens!" Baka-Chan said running off.**

"**Wait for me Baka-Chan!" I said hopping after him I did good at keeping up Seiko-Chan followed too.**

"**Get out here you prick!" Baka-Chan shouted banging on other bak- I mean Kaiba's door. **

**(Seiko's POV)**

"**Get out here you prick!" Bakura shouted banging on Kaiba's door; Kaiba answers the door.**

"**why hello there Leiko finally changed your mind?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.**

"**No I've come to get my friend who you so foolishly kidnapped back." Bakura shouted angrily.**

"**oh well she's quite busy at the moment." Kaiba said with a smirk.**

**(Melvin's/Kimiko's POV)**

"**Damn rope!" I shouted. "Who ever invented this deserves a special place in hell." I said thrashing about in my naked female form.**

"**Having fun?" That bunny dick said beside the bed.**

"**Help me?" I asked.**

"**Nope this is what you get for messing with me!" he said laughing; then Kaiba's foot steps could be heard coming this way.**

"**Please!" I shouted.**

"**Nope now bye bye!" that bunny dick said disappearing; the foot steps are getting closer...only one thing left to try.**

"**Nom nom nom." I'm trying to chew off my arms.**

"**Hello Pussy cat!" Kaiba said showing off his Neko ear headband and neko tail dildo.**

"**Must get free!" I shouted still trying to chew my arms off.**

"**Aw don't do that this will be quite fun." Kaiba said.**

"**Go fuck a Cactus!" I shouted angrily.**

"**Now now no need to get hostile towards your master." Kaiba said with a smirk.**

"**Like hell that's what you are!" I shouted; Kaiba sighed and approached me.**

"**Let's put these on shall we?" he said as he tried to put the neko ears on me.**

"**Get away from me!" I shouted trying to kick him only to realize my feet are tied too; he finally put the neko ears on.**

"**Now for the tail..." Kaiba said looking at my ass.**

"**Don't Fucking touch me!" I shouted thrashing against the ropes.**

"**Too bad..." He said as he started to put the dildo in my ass. I hissed in pain as he inserted it further. "There we go you look cute." Kaiba said once it was in.**

"**Grrr..." I growled and glared at him.**

"**sorry if that hurt my little kitty the rest will just be pleasure." Kaiba said smirking at me.**

"**Go to hell!" I shouted at him.**

"**let's start shall we?" Kaiba said getting over me.**

"**Get off me!" I shouted before Kaiba kissed me roughly; I did not kiss back. He then licked my bottom lip asking for entrance in my mouth; I clenched my lips tighter together. He then grabbed my breast roughly causing me to gasp allowing him entrance into my mouth; I just bit down on his tongue. He quickly pulled away slapping me across the face.**

"**Get off me." I said venom dripping in each word; but instead of getting off he went down and started messing with my Breasts. He was sucking on my left nipple while his hand was messing with the right.**

"**Stop it!" I said in a moan; he stops sucking for a second.**

"**It doesn't sound like you want me to." he said then continuing what he was doing but switching breast; I continued to glare but refused to say a word. I then felt a hand on my vagina. "Your a bit wet." Kaiba said with a smirk.**

"**Jump off a bridge!" I shouted snapping; Kaiba said nothing but inserted a finger in my vagina and started pumping. I gritted my teeth together trying not to make a sound; he eventually then inserted two more fingers. I started to tremble slightly; as Kaiba smirked he lowered his face and began to lick my clit. I couldn't help it I let out a whimper; I felt him smirk.**

"**Enjoying yourself dear?" He said taking a small break pulling out his fingers and licking them; I just glared. "Well I'll replace it with something else." Kaiba said smirk widening.**

**(Bakura's/Leiko's POV)**

**We finally manged to break in and I bolted forgetting everyone else. I heard a soft moan come from a room so I burst through that door.**

"**What the hell!?" Kaiba shouted angrily.**

"**Leiko Help me!" Melvin said to me.**

"**I thought I got rid of you..." Kaiba said angrily glaring at me.**

"**I'm not that easy to get rid of." I said. "Now let Kimiko go!" I shouted glaring right back.**

"**but me and the kitty were just getting to the best part." Kaiba said.**

"**Let her go." I said glaring at him.**

"**Why should I?" Kaiba asked. "What are you going to do?" Kaiba said smirking.**

"**I'll lodge a bullet in your head." I said pulling out a gun.**

"**It's probably not even loaded." Kaiba said; I then shot the wall with the gun. **

"**It's very loaded." I said smirking; Kaiba glared.**

"**Damn it!" Kaiba shouted.**

"**You know what you should know the truth." I said smiling. "Kimiko's real name is Melvin." I said smirking.**

"**What!? I did all that shit to MELVIN!" Kaiba shouted angrily.**

"**Surprise!" Melvin said.**

"**Just leave with Melvin Leiko." Kaiba said untying Melvin. "Okay by the way Names Bakura." I said walking off with Melvin.**

"**AAAHHHHHH!" Kaiba shouted angrily.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

**Bakura walked out of the building with a naked Melvin I quickly cover Tsuki's eyes.**

"**What is Melvin-Nii okay?" Tsuki asked.**

"**Hey guys wha- Naked cat girl!" Kosuke suddenly appeared running up to Melvin. "So want be my wife?" Kosuke asked looking him up and down.**

"**I can't-" Melvin said before passing out.**

"**Sooooo I see you guys had fun!" Ruby said appearing as well; Melvin quickly woke up grabbing Bakura's gun.**

"**I should Kill you!" Melvin shouted at Ruby.**

"**But why?" She asked innocently.**

"**You let me get molested by that thing!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Not how I remember it." Ruby said; Melvin pointed the gun at Ruby. "Any who your turn as a girl has run up." Ruby said turning them both back into males.**

"**Noooooooo!" Kosuke shouted running off.**

"**Oh yeah not that it matters but I'm actually a girl myself...I was enjoying our game as well but as with everything it had to end." Ruby said with a smile. "Loki and Lana also found the neko set in your room at stole it back for me so yeah bye!" Ruby said disappearing; then Melvin passed out again. "oh I forgot." Ruby reappeared once more taking the neko set off of Melvin's unconscious form. "Bye again." She said leaving.**

"**Okay that happened..." I said. "Come on Tsuki I'll take you to buy some candy while Bakura gets Melvin home." I said leading Tsuki away from this seance.**

"**Yay candy!" Tsuki yelled happily hopping along.**

**(2 days later weekend)**

"**I finally have it!" I shouted. "The game I've been waiting for!" I shouted happily.**

"**What game?" Bakura asked.**

"**PORTAL 2!" I shouted happily holding it in the air; then I heard someone tumbling down the stairs it was Melvin.**

"**Did someone say Porno?" Melvin said sounding super excited.**

"**No Portal 2..." I said.**

"**Damn it I ordered that dvd a week ago!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Why would I rejoice over porno?" I asked angrily. "I've never even seen one..." I said blushing.**

"**one if your living in my house we must change that, two why wouldn't you?" Melvin said.**

"**Because I'm pretty much...well I know almost as little about sex as Tsuki..." I said blushing.**

"**That's it you need lessons!" Melvin shouted dragging me off.**

"**NOOOO! I want to stay innocent!" I shouted trying to get away.**

"**Come on it's not that bad!" Melvin said still dragging me.**

"**What's going on?" Chi said walking out of her room.**

"**She's never seen a porno!" Melvin shouted at chi.**

"**Well go show her!" Chi said walking back to her room.**

"**Nooooo chi help!" I shouted; I thought for a second. "Andjety Help ME!" I shouted.**

"**What's going on?!" Andjety asked.**

"**You will see a porno and that's final!" Melvin said dragging me up the stairs.**

"**Let her go!" Andjety said grabbing my arm.**

"**No if she living in my house she watching at least one porno!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Just leave her alone!" Andjety shouted pulling on my arm Melvin was pulling on the other one and they started to ague pulling on my arms.**

"**All I wanted was to play my game!" I cried.**

"**No your watching a porno first!" Melvin shouted pulling one my left arm.**

"**And I tell you she's not!" Andjety shouted back.**

"**Don't make me get blood sprayer!" Melvin growled; last resort though I don't know if it'll work. I turned into a cat and quickly ran in cat form over to Bakura; maybe he'll save me. He looked down at me and then quickly looked back to the TV.**

"**Mew..." I meowed trying to get his attention. He looked down at me and then looked at Melvin and Andjety who are still fighting.**

"**Your so cute!" Bakura said picking me up.**

"**Mew?" {Bakura?} I questioned in cat language.**

"**Aw..." Bakura said as he began to pet me.**

"**Purrr..." {Sooo good...} I began to purr losing control; he then began to scratch right above my tail which made me raise my butt in the air.**

"**Nya!" {Not there!} I mewed startaled.**

"**Uhhh...Bakura...what are you doing?" Andjety asked; Bakura quickly put me down.**

"**N-nothing." He said as he continued to watch television.**

"**Aw poor kitty..." Andjety said quickly picking me up and then sitting me next to Bakura. "She likes you..." Andjety said; Bakura started to growl.**

"**Mew Meow?" {Andjety what are you doing?} I asked; Bakura sighed and Andjety looked like he was expecting something.**

"**MEW!" {?} I mewed not even trying to say anything; then Bakura picked me up again.**

"**Your such a cute kitty." Bakura said petting me again. (ME: o/0)**

"**I was hoping you'd hit Seiko!" Andjety shouted.**

"**MEW!?" {What!?} I meowed.**

"**Wait this cat is Seiko?" Bakura asked.**

"**Of course it is!" Andjety shouted; Bakura quickly put me down and ran to his room. Andjety laughed at Bakura; I changed back into human form.**

"**Sorry Bakura..." I whispered to myself. "Go Apologize Andjety!" I shouted at Andjety.**

"**Alright..." Andjety said slowly walking towards Bakura's room.**

**(Andjety POV) **

"**I can't believe I have to apologize to him..."I said as I slowly approached Bakura's door; I swung the door open ready to quickly apologize.**

"**I'm not weak...I'm not weak...I'm not weak..." I saw Bakura stabbing a punching bag with a Kitchen knife. O_O**

"**Ba-"**

"**Get out!" Bakura shouted throwing the knife at me; which I dodged and closed the door.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

"**See I at least went back there..." Andjety said with a nervous I almost died look.**

"**Poor Bakura..." I said sadly.**

"**POOR BAKRA!?" Andjety shouted. "I could have died!" Andjety shouted.**

"**You'll live..." I said turning away from Andjety; Andjety sighed.**

"**Yawn..." I let out a small yawn. "I think I'll take a small nap on the couch." I said turning into cat form. But before I could fall asleep a knock was heard on the door.**

"**I'll get it..." Andjety said opening the door; to reveal a little neko girl. "Did you need something?" Andjety asked.**

"**Yes is uh...Bakura here?" She asked; Andjety looked shocked then mad.**

"**Bakura a little girl is here for you!" Andjety called looking annoyed.**

"**What are you tal-" Bakura stopped mid sentence looking at the girl. "Imouto!" Bakura shouted running over to her.**

"**Nii-Chan!" She shouted hugging Bakura. I smiled at how cute this looked; while Andjety looked repulsed. Bakura's sister looked at Andjety and hid behind her brother.**

"**Nii-Chan why is he looking at us like that?" the little girl asked.**

"**Cause he's evil; I don't want you talking to him." Bakura said to her.**

"**Okay Nii-Chan." she said smiling.**

"**Says the man who throws knifes..."Andjety said glaring.**

"**Well yo-" **

"**Well Nii-Chan you said he was evil so let's both not talk to him." She said; I giggled...I'm still in cat form... :( **

"**Brat..." Andjety said; the little girl frowned sadly. "I'm outta here for today..." Andjety said disappearing...in the commotion I turned into a human.**

"**Nii-Chan I'm not a brat am I?" She asked Bakura.**

"**No don't ever think that." Bakura said; I smiled.**

"**Yes don't listen to meanies like him listen to your big brother." I said with a smile.**

"**Yes ma'am." she said with a smile; I smiled back.**

"**What's your name little one?" I asked.**

"**Yuko!" She said happily.**

"**What in the funken waggles is going on?" Chi says coming out of her room in only her tank top and panties. "Holy crap Bakura a little female neko you!" Chi says; Yuko looks down for a second.**

"**Crap is a bad word." Yuko said shyly.**

"**Crap isn't a bad word I can list a ton of other words that are better than that..." Chi said sounding slightly drunk.**

"**For my sisters sake why don't you not do that..." Bakura said.**

"**She's your sister now wonder you two look alike..." Chi says looking drunk. "do you want some candy kid?" Chi said with a pedo bear look.**

"**Nii-Chan I'm scared." Yuko said turning to Bakura; Melvin tumbled down the stairs and leaped to his feet.**

"**Who has alcohol and didn't share it with me." Melvin said glaring around the room.**

"**You don't want my stuff it puts ya in heat!" Chi said smirking.**

"**Nii-Chan what does she mean by put you in heat?" Yuko asked Bakura.**

"**It makes you feel like your in the summer time..." Bakura said.**

"**Oh Okay!" Yuko said.**

"**Hey Seiko-Chan...you should have some." Chi slurred.**

"**No way..." I said angrily.**

"**Aw fine then..." she said. "I fink I's gonna fall down nows..." Chi said passing out. **

"**Oh god..." I said face palming. "Please don't sleep barf..." I said looking at her; she started mumbling.**

"**I wont call you sama even if the world ended little girl..." Chi Mumbled in her sleep; Yuko giggled.**

"**She's doing the same thing you do Nii-Chan." Yuko said smiling.**

"**No Bakura stop being fluffy or the world will explode..." Chi Mumble; Bakura walked over and whispered in her ear.**

"**then let the world explode." Bakura Whispered.**

"**Melvin I chose you!" Chi Mumbled looking angry; then we all turned to the TV which had pokemon on it.**

"**Who's that Pokemon?" the TV said.**

"**IT'S PIKACHU!" Melvin shouted happily.**

"**It's Charizard!" The TV said.**

"**GOD DAMN IT!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Melvin no your so posed to defeat him not touch him there..." Chi Mumbled. "Oh no Bakura's a toddler now and there a million of them!" Chi mumbled.**

"**NOOO I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE CANDY! I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE CANDY BAKURA!" Chi shouted waking up. "Oh thank god he's back to normal." Chi said walking over to Bakura. "Here this is the last piece of candy I have..." Chi said. "Just take it and don't blow up the world!" Chi said running.**

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP JAMES NO ONE LOVES YOU!" Melvin shouted at the TV which still had pokemon on it. "NO you shut up too misty your just a whore no one loves you either." Melvin continued to shout. "No digglet I love you!" Melvin shouted.; then there's knock on the door, Bakura answers.**

"**Hello Have you accepted Jesus as your lord and savior?" the women said.**

"**Melvin!" Bakura says; Melvin runs up to them.**

"**I need you to pee in this cup." Melvin says to them.**

"**that isn't very pol-"**

"**Pee in the cup!" Melvin shouts.**

"**Uhhh..." **

"**It's because I'm gay isn't it?" Melvin says storming off.**

"**you really should of peed in the cup." Bakura said.**

"**well what's the worse that could happen." the man says.**

"**You could get raped in the ass with a chainsaw." Bakura says.**

"**Found it~!" Melvin sang as chainsaw sounds could be heard.**

"**AHHH!" they shouted running away; Bakura just shuts the door. **

"**That's one way to get rid of people..." I said.**

"**Hey guys whats up?" Andjety says reappearing; Yuko hides behind Bakura again. "Geez I'm not that scary..." Andjety said noticing Yuko.**

"**Yuko remember what I taught you a few years back?" Bakura says to Yuko; Yuko nods. "Show Andjety." He said smiling. Then Yuko flips off Andjety in a dramatic fashion; Andjety glares at Bakura.**

"**Well screw you too..." Andjety said.**

"**Did I do good Nii-San." Yuko says looking towards Bakura.**

"**yes, yes you did..." Bakura said patting Yuko on the head.**

"**I was here to ask Seiko if she could baby sit Tsuki for awhile...not to deal with you and that little monkey with you..." Andjety said angrily. **

"**I'm not a monkey I'm a kitty...there's a difference." Yuko pouted.**

"**Yeah yeah whatever..." Andjety said.**

"**So can you baby sit?" Andjety asked.**

"**Um...yes I can baby sit but please be nice to Yuko stop with your hate of little people..." I said.**

"**Fine..." Andjety said. "I'm going to get Tsuki...be right back." Andjety said disappearing then reappearing with Tsuki.**

"**Seiko-Chan!" Tsuki shouted running to me.**

"**Hi there Tsuki." I said with a smile; then the door opened to reveal Tenshi and Horus who went shopping.**

"**Why are there so many people?" Yuko questioned; Tsuki then finally noticed Yuko. He started to stair at her then Bakura.**

"**Baka-chan has a sister?" Tsuki said pointing.**

"**My Nii-Chan is not a Baka..." Yuko said.**

"**Yeah he is..." Andjety whispered.**

"**But he's my love rival in turn Baka..." Tsuki said; Yuko walked over to Tsuki.**

"**Call my Nii-San a baka one more time I dare you." Yuko said angrily; Tsuki glared at her then ran behind me.**

"**Baka-Chan is a Baka..." Tsuki said angrily.**

"**I warned you..." she said; Tsuki's eyes went blank then he started to cry.**

"**Yuko please stop..." I said getting worried.**

"**Okay..." she said letting him go; Tsuki just hopped into my arms in bunny form.**

"**What did you do?" Andjety asked.**

"**I basically made him live his worst nightmare..." Yuko said.**

"**Tsuki will have revenge..." Tsuki whispered just loud enough for me to hear.**

"**Tsuki..." I said in a scolding manner.**

"**And what did you mean by love rival?" Yuko asked Tsuki; Tsuki then transformed back into human form and hugged me.**

"**I love Seiko-Chan and so does he...so he's my love rival..." Tsuki said not letting go.**

"**Then Nii-Chan has to win!" Yuko said smiling; I blushed a bit.**

"**Yuko just let it go..." Bakura said blushing.**

"**Yes Nii-Chan." Yuko said.**

"**Seiko-chan I want some candy..." Tsuki said grinning at me.**

"**What's candy?" Yuko asked.**

"**You mean you don't know?" Tsuki asked surprised.**

"**No is that some kinda game?" Yuko asked.**

"**No it's food..." Tsuki said looking annoyed.**

"**Oh they didn't have that in ancient Egypt." Yuko said.**

"**Then get your...B-chan to get you some." Tsuki said; then Bakura pulled out the lollipop that chi gave him and handed it to Yuko.**

"**Try this." Bakura said.**

"**mmm...it's good..." Yuko said; I smiled.**

"**Tsuki want's candy too take me to the candy store!" Tsuki shouted hopping up and down.**

"**Alright just let me get my wallet..." I said walking to my room.**

"**Yay!" Tsuki cheered happily; I went and got my Deadman Wonderland wallet and walked out. "Tsuki is wondering if he can stay here and play video games while you get candy?" Tsuki said talking in third person; I sighed but since I wanted to take a walk anyway.**

"**Alright that's fine Tsuki but play nice." I said walking towards the door.**

"**I will!" Tsuki said happily; With that I walked out the door.**

**(half way to the Candy shop)**

"**Pssst!" I heard some on say trying to get my attention; I looked around and saw a strange boy and a girl standing in an ally way beside me.**

"**Sup Seiko-Chan?" The boy said; the girl shyly waved.**

"**How do you kn-" **

"**Want to hear a secret Seiko-Chan?" The boy asked interrupting me; I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.**

"**Then meet up with us at the arcade!" He said as he ran away with the girl.**

"**Hey wait!" I shouted running after them; after awhile of chasing them all over town we finally arrived at the arcade. **

"**I told you to meet us here not to follow us." The boy said smirking.**

"**Anyway Seiko-Sama...there's someone who's been waiting to see you for a very long time; in this arcade you'll find him by the Neko crane game..." The girl said shyly with a nervous smile.**

"**O-okay..." I said walking inside wondering who it could possibly be; I walked over to the place where the Neko Crane Game is and I gasped knowing exactly who it was...tears started to flow down my cheeks.**

"**It can't be...your dead..." I said walking closer to the figure; he just smiled at me.**

"**Do I look dead to you?" He said walking over to me and pulling me into an embrace.**

"**F-father..." I said crying into his chest. "I saw her kill you how are you here now?" I questioned hugging him tightly afraid if I let go he'd disappear.**

"**My brother helped me out Satan loves me." Father said with a laugh.**

"**Uncle?" I asked.**

"**Yeah he kinda scolded me for letting my guard down around a god." Father said rubbing the back of his neck.**

"**If he revived you then why didn't you come back sooner?" I asked sadly.**

"**It took a few years for me to revive fully and then Satan refused me to come back until today." Father said sadly. "I'm here now though and have a house prepared for us to live in...well it's more of a mansion but anyhow..." Father said with a smile.**

"**Seiko-Sama, Daichi-Sama really loves you and wants to make things up to you." The little girl said; I thought for a moment and deiced to let father be there for me again.**

**(Tsuki's POV)**

**I was playing the game sims killing a Baka-chan replacement.**

"**Haha he's burning." I said as Baka-Chan pointed at the fire; I then noticed to Yuko chick behind me.**

"**Oh my gosh Nii-Chan!" She shouted running up to the TV. "Your trapped in the box don't worry I'll try to get you out!" She shouted.**

"**Hey I can't see..." I said annoyed. "If I miss the part where death comes I'll be angry!" I said angrily.**

"**This is not time for games we have to get him out of there!" Yuko shouted still blocking the TV.**

"**Yuko Get out of the way!" I shouted getting up.**

"**What's going on?" Baka-Chan said walking downstairs.**

"**Nii-Chan you outta the awful box." Yuko shouted hugging baka-Chan; I turned back to the television to see only Baka's grave...**

"**Darn it! I was so posed to get to see Baka-Chan die!" I shouted angrily. "Where's the replay button?!" I shouted upset; I looked around to see nobody...nobody to blame or tease...so I got up and walked into the kitchen. "It's all your fault!" I yelled at Yuko.**

"**What did I do wrong?" Yuko said turning to me.**

"**Bakura was never in the box that box is called a TV you get to see funny or other wise cool moving pictures on it!" I shouted angrily.**

"**Wow so much has changed." Yuko said; I glared at her then walked back into the room to kill off another Sim...I then got the best Idea!**

"**If I use my eye it'll be perfect!" I whisper shouted; I walked over to Yuko. "Yuko I'm sorry for yelling." I lied walking over to her.**

"**It's okay." She said with a smile; I then got close to her and looked her in the eyes.**

"**I'm home!" I heard Seiko-Chan call from the front door.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

"**I'm home!" I shouted walking in the door with my father and his minions Kirai and Ai. When I walked in the door I was greeted by Tsuki, but I then felt someone grab my tail. "Huh?" I questioned before felling a very hard yank which hurt like hell.**

"**AAAHHH OW!" I shouted looking back to see Yuko.**

"**Yuko-Chan why would you do that?" I asked Yuko who looked confused.**

"**Do what?" She asked looking up at me with a confused look.**

"**Pull on my tail." I said.**

"**I didn't I was in the kitchen making a sandwich." Yuko said.**

"**Tsuki!" I shouted angrily.**

"**Yes Seiko-chan?" Tsuki asked looking down at the ground.**

"**how is it Tsuki-San's fault?" Yuko asked.**

"**Tsuki-kun can control other people by looking them in the eyes." I said with a sigh.**

"**Oh okay I'm gonna go finish my sandwich." Yuko said walking off.**

"**Seems like you've got your hands full Seiko..." Father said; then I heard tumbling down the stairs and saw Bakura fall.**

"**Melvin why did you push me?!" Bakura shouted.**

"**I told you to walk faster." Melvin said walking down the stairs; Melvin looked at my dad. "shit more people I'm gonna need a bigger house!" Melvin shouted walking off.**

"**That wont be necessary seeing as I'll have Seiko moving in with me." Dad said with a smile.**

"**What!?" Bakura said.**

"**What's wrong with that?" Dad questioned.**

"**I finally had enough people to keep Melvin out of trouble for two whole minutes!" Bakura said.**

"**Freaken raccoon!" Melvin shouted from the kitchen.**

"**And it seems like those two minutes are up." Bakura sighed.**

"**hmm...well I do have plenty of room in the mansion..." Father said thinking.**

"**Do you have enough room for Melvin and his brothers and sister." Bakura asked.**

"**No Ishizu is not coming! She's like the devil in a woman's body!" Melvin said angirly; Ishizu then walked downstairs.**

"**Melvin did you take your meds?" She asked.**

"**Burn the witch!" Melvin shouted; Ishizu then pulled out the tranquilizer gun and shot Melvin, walking over and giving him his medication; Father laughed.**

"**What a rowdy bunch of friends you have." Father said.**

"**Oh you brought a guest, hi." Ishizu said.**

"**Why hello there." Father said with a smile. "My name I Daichi Lucifer pleasure to make your acquaintance." Father said. **

"**Very nice to meet you I'm Ishizu Ishtar." she said smiling back. "Um nothing personal but why's your last name Lucifer?" Ishizu asked; Melvin suddenly wakes up.**

"**Your Lucifer I am your biggest fan!" Melvin shouted running up to my father.**

"**Actually Satan is my brother." Dad said with a smile.**

"**Well can you get me his autograph?" Melvin asked.**

"**I can do you one better you can meet him." Father said with a smile. "Satan your prescience is needed!" Father said.**

"**What is it now Daichi?!" uncle Satan appeared with Sin.**

"**You have a number one fan that wishes to meet you." Father said.**

"**What?" Satan asked.**

"**I am looking at Satan best day of my life!" Melvin shouted; Father laughed.**

"**That's a different reaction. Don't get those everyday." Satan said laughing as well.**

"**What's going on out here?" Horus said walking out.**

"**Hi Horus." Sin said walking up and hanging from the ceiling.**

"**Sin, Satan and Daichi? That's just great..." Horus said. Next thing I knew Andjety appeared near sin.**

"**Sup Bitch?" Sin said Smirking.**

"**What the hell is the demon family doing here!?" Andjety shouted.**

"**Well I'm hanging from the ceiling if you don't mind." Sin said.**

"**Andjety you weakling get out of here!" Father said.**

"**Oh oh Uncle can I kick him out?!" Sin said clapping.**

"**I couldn't care less what you do with him..." Father said glaring at Andjety. **

"**I think it's time for me to take my leave before things get nasty..." Andjety said disappearing.**

"**See a weakling like him doesn't deserve to court Seiko." Father said angrily. "Seiko needs someone who's strong and-"**

"**Father stop it!" I shouted annoyed.**

"**What honey just stating what kinda Man would be acceptable for my daughter." Father said. "Hey Satan I think you should let Sin live on earth for awhile." Father suggested to Uncle Satan.**

"**I don't know..." Satan said looking nervous.**

"**Please daddy please please please!" Sin pleaded with Uncle; Satan sighed.**

"**Alright but as long as your living under your uncles roof..." Satan said.**

"**Okay thank you daddy." She said happily.**

"**Your lucky Your my brother other wise you wouldn't have a mansion almost the size of Kaiba's..." Satan said to my father.**

"**Yeah yeah..." Daichi said Laughing.**

"**Anyway who else is coming to live with me?" Daichi asked smiling. "How about you; you look like a person who can appreciate a fine house." Father said talking to Bakura; Bakura turns away from the TV.**

"**Sure just let me finish my research." Bakura said turning back to the TV which had 1,000 ways to die playing.**

"**Oh I love this show!" I said walking over to the couch; I noticed it was a chainsaw special **

"**1,000 ways to die? That show is so bellow my skills..." Kirai said pulling his hood up more.**

"**Kirai please be nice..." Ai said shyly. **

"**They haven't even mentioned sticking the chainsaw up someones ass that's my favorite!" Melvin wined; everyone just stared at Melvin.**

"**What!? like you haven't wanted to do it." Melvin said.**

"**That sounds very interesting young man." Father said smiling. "I probably would have don't it at a different time." Father continued.**

"**you should try it it's really fun!" Melvin said happily.**

"**Haha I'm sure it is." Father laughed. "See Seiko you need someone more like this in your life." Father said smiling.**

"**Father no!" I said angrily.**

"**Seiko He's obviously manly enough-"**

"**Bakura move!" Melvin shouted snatching the remote turning on pokemon.**

"**Who's that pokemon?" The TV said.**

"**IT'S PIKACHU!" Melvin shouted.**

"**It's Pikachu!" The TV said.**

"**GOD DAMN IT!" Melvin shouted and then hugged the TV "Digglet I love you!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Yeah real pick of the litter huh?" Satan said smirking at dad.**

"**Melvin get away from the TV you'll go blind." Ishizu said.**

"**Let him go blind it'll make things much easier." Bakura said.**

"**Friend's don't usually say that..." Ai said shyly.**

"**He's not my friend he's merely an acquaintance." Bakura said.**

"**Oh so hes that kinda friend?" Ai said making sexual gestures.**

"**If you weren't so young I'd hang you from your intestines." Bakura said.**

"**Heehee just try that I'll rape you..." Ai whispered.**

"**Oh look at the time I've gotta kill some prostitutes." Bakura said walking out. I then noticed Yuko walking out of the Kitchen and over to Ai; Yuko then hugged Ai. Ai smirked and grabbed Yuko's ass.**

"**Kids are just so adorable..." Ai said smirk widening.**

"**Eep!" Yuko shrieked pushing Ai away and running behind me wimpering.**

"**She's the one that hugged me you can't blame me..." Ai pouted.**

"**I didn't Hug you I was hiding in the kitchen from the scary people." Yuko said scooting away from Satan.**

"**You're a very cute little girl you know that?" Father said smiling. "And for someone like me to say it well it means your really Cute." Father said with a smile.**

"**Thank you sir." Yuko said politely.**

"**I need more ass..." Ai Whispered still pouting.**

"**Ai you know better." Father scolded.**

"**Okay I'm back..." Bakura said walking in the door.**

"**Welcome Back Nii-San!" Yuko said running up and hugging Bakura; Bakura just chuckled and patted her on the head. I then noticed Kosuke sitting over on the floor staring up at Sin.**

"**Kosuke what are you doing?" I asked glaring at him.**

"**Obviously staring at a hot chick." Kosuke said; Sin just ignored Kosuke. "Take it off!" Kosuke shouted; Sin's sleeping now still hanging up on the ceiling though.**

"**Kosuke get out of here you pervert..."Father said angrily.**

"**No..." Kosuke said.**

"**Well you should get out of here at least before Sin wakes up." Satan said.**

"**What's the worse that could happen?" Kosuke said.**

"**I shove my scythe down your throat and play jump rope with your intestines." Sin said waking up.**

"**Y-yeah I'll go now..." Kosuke says disappearing; a few seconds later Andjety reappears.**

"**Who threatened my Brother?!" Andjety asked angrily; I sighed.**

"**Your brother shouldn't of been ogling my chest." Sin said angrily.**

"**So he's a pervert you didn't need to take it that far..." Andjety said.**

"**Well maybe if you kept him on a leash like the dog he is." Sin said glaring; Andjety then just continued to yell at Sin.**

"**That's it I'm leaving call me when the Filth leaves." Sin Said leaving.**

"**You can't just leave!" Andjety shouts trying to stop her.**

"**Watch me." she says walking out.**

"**No you don't." Andjety said putting up a barrier by the door.**

"**I should kill you." Sin said glaring.**

"**Do it!" Kiria said smirking; Sin then gets out her scythe. Andjety growled.**

"**You dare challenge a god?" Andjety asked angrily.**

"**Come at me fuck face!" She shouted.**

"**You see I'd rather not I'm not that stupid." Andjety said.**

"**So you finally admit I'm stronger than you." Sin said smirking.**

"**I'm not admitting anything of that sort." Andjety said.**

"**Well you should you know it's the truth." Sin says; Andjety sighs.**

"**I don't need this right now..." he said disappearing.**

"**Damn no blood what a let down..." Kirai said pouting.**

"**I'm going for a walk if I stay here any longer I'll end up killing someone..." Sin said walking out.**

"**Alrighty then..." Father said. "Anyone who'll be living with me pack up and meet me at this address." father said smiling. "I'm hoping I'll see you there as well Bakura." Father said.**

**(Next day getting ready for school)**

**I was deciding what to wear...**

"**uniform...goth...?" I said.**

"**Wear this!" Sin shouted appearing out of no where; I looked over and saw one of my favorite goth outfits. She's not wearing the uniform either.**

"**Okay!" I shouted happily; I quickly changed outfits and walked out of the room.**

**(At Gym Class)**

"**This is Shinigami Lucifer she'll be our new student starting today..." The teacher said.**

"**Um. Doesn't Shinigami mean Grim reaper?" Mai asked looking stupid like always.**

"**Yes..." Shinigami said.**

"**That's a terrible name for a girl..." Mai said laughing.**

"**It's better than being a coyote!" Shin-Chan said with a grin walking off.**

"**Class we'll be playing Baseball today get into 2 teams." The teacher said. "Team captains are Kaiba and Seiko...Kaiba go ahead and pick first." the teacher say.**

"**I chose Shin-Chan..." Kaiba said smirking.**

"**It's Shinigami-Sama to you..." She said walking past him.**

"**I chose Okami..." I said smirking; Kaiba sends me a huge death glare. Once the teams where finally picked we began our game of Baseball. So far Kaiba's been flirting with Shin-chan a lot; now Shinigami was up to pitch. Kaiba was on first base; Shin-chan went to pitch but it went for Kaiba and hit him square in da stomach.**

"**Shinigami!" The teacher shouted looking angry.**

"**I tripped..." Shin-chan said looking straight into the teachers eyes.**

"**Shinigami are you alright you tripped?" The teacher asked looking worried all of a sudden.**

"**Yeah I'll be fine." Shinigami said sweetly.**

**(Skip to lunch)**

**we were sitting with everyone talking and having a nice lunch until Kaiba walked up to our table.**

"**what do you want?" I asked glaring.**

"**I want Shinigami this time around." Kaiba said.**

"**What did I tell you it's Shinigami-Sama..." Shin-chan said; I just giggled.**

"**Kaiba remember the last time you obsessed over a girl...?" I said taking a bite of my omlet.**

"**Shut up Seiko!" Kaiba shouted at me; I just kept chewing and glared at him.**

"**Is that steak raw?" Kaiba asked looking disgusted as he looked at Shinigami eating her almost raw steak.**

"**I cooked it a little bit." Shinigami said picking up her steak.**

"**It looks gross!" Kaiba said.**

"**You have reach the I don't care hot line please leave a message after the beep..." Shin-Chan said not even looking at him.**

"**You never said beep." Kaiba said.**

"**exactly because here at the I don't hot line we don't like messages...so kindly leave and play hide and go fuck yourself." Shinigami said; Kaiba growled and walked off.**

**(after school walking home.)**

"**Sin-chan it was fun having you at school!" I said smiling; Sin was in her demonic human form at the moment.**

"**Yeah I like being there expect for Kaibi douche." Sin said.**

"**I hear you..." I said; I then noticed Kaiba walking our way. "Shit on a stick..." I said as he approached.**

"**Telephone pole!" Sin says in front of the telephone pole; Kaiba looks over at her as she began to walk up it. I sighed I so wish I could use my powers and follow he but father said I shouldn't.**

"**That's great just leave me to explain..." I said annoyed; Kaiba still staring.**

"**Sorry." Sin said hopping of the telephone pole wires and landing perfectly on her feet; I clapped and laughed at Kaiba's face which was like. O.O**

"**How the hell did you do that!?" Kaiba asked.**

"**Do you really wanna know I doubt you could handle it." Sin said.**

"**If you do tell him just don't mention where we live..." I said with a sigh.**

"**Okay no problem I don't want a creepy stalker anyway." Sin said smirking.**

"**I wouldn't be creepy stalker!" Kaiba said.**

"**Yeah Yeah any how the reason I can do that is cause I'm Satan's Daughter." Sin says walking a bit closer to Kaiba. "And be warned I'm a daddy's girl!" Sin said getting really close to Kaiba. **

"**Sin I think we should get home now it's getting late..." I said trying to get this over with.**

"**Okay okay..." She says to me. "Your lucky my Uncle told me I couldn't kill any mortals." Sin said walking back to me.**

"**Satan has a brother?" Kaiba questioned.**

"**Yeah it's her father now shut the fuck up and get outta here..." Sin said to Kaiba.**

"**You can't tell me what to do!" Kaiba shouts. **

"**Then again he never said I couldn't hurt Mortals." Sin said doing a super evil super creepy laugh; Kaiba ran off as she laughed. **

"**That was fucking amazing!" I shouted while laughing.**

"**I know! did you see him take off?" Sin said laughing with me.**

**(A week Later)**

**the schools sponsoring a Halloween dance tonight should be fun...**

"**Come on wear the damn kimono!" Chi shouted.**

"**No it's too revealing..." I wined.**

"**Sin Come help me!" Chi shouts; Sin walked in wearing this really revealing lingerie. ME: 0.0'**

"**Come on just wear it what I'm wearing is more revealing anyway." Sin says; I blushed thinking about Bakura.**

"**Will Bakura like it...?" I asked more to myself than anyone else.**

"**I don't know want me to ask lol." Chi said laughing at me.**

"**No..." I said blushing harder; sometimes I don't think Bakura would even care. "I'll put it on." I said walking into my closet to change.**

"**Aw wont you change in front of me Sexy..." Chi said as locked the closet door.**

"**No way..." I said taking off my previous set of clothes and Changing into the Kimono; I even came out to do my hair into the style of Teto from vocaloid.**

"**Geez could you choose something more revealing!?" We heard Bakura shout; we walked out of the room.**

"**You know you love it!" Melvin said smirking at Bakura who was in I assume thief king form.**

"**Arguing already?" Chi asked with a smile. "Cool outfit Melvin." Chi said Laughing.**

"**See she like's it." Melvin said.**

"**Hey Bakura notice How sexy everyone is!" Chi said smirking at Bakura.**

"**Yeah what about it?" Bakura asked; Chi sighed.**

"**I don't see what Seiko see's in you I really don't..." Chi said.**

"**Well unlike most guys I have morals...I mean going up to a girl and saying nice dress really shows off your tits is not the best way to make a good impression." Bakura said.**

"**Let's just go to the party..." Sin said.**

**(At the party!)**

**we were walking up to the school when Kaiba's limo pulled up and Kaiba got out.**

"**Get out!" Kaiba shouted.**

"**I don't want to!" I heard a girl shriek from the vehicle.**

"**Just get out here!" Kaiba shouted again.**

"**No people will see me!" it was Okami.**

"**Isn't that the point of a costume party!" Kaiba yelled.**

"**I don't people to see me in this!" Okami shouted.**

"**To bad!" Kaiba shouted pulling her out of the car.**

"**Hey there Okami!" Chi shouted winking at Okami.**

"**Can we please just leave?" Okami said.**

"**No we're not leaving!" Kaiba said annoyed.**

"**Whoa shinigami such a real costume!" Random person shouted; then Kaiba noticed Sin.**

"**Hello shinigami..." Kaiba says dragging Okami with him.**

"**Hello Douche bag." Sin said with a fake smile.**

"**Come on Okami." Kaiba said walking past us. **

"**Bye bye..." Chi said sticking her tongue out at Kaiba. "Anyway Let's hurry in and get our asses shaking." Chi said running ahead.**

"**Chi wait up!" I shouted running after her.**

**(? POV)**

**walking among the crowds of humans again is nice.**

"**It's been quite awhile since I've played." I said smirking.**

"**Mistress we've set up around the school as we where told." One of my many minion's said.**

"**Excellent now things will get really interesting." I said with a smile. "now then it's play time..." I said smirking. "Crashing someones happy time's is what I do best!" I said laughing while walking into the school.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

**Everyone is having a great time dancing; I'm feeling a bit happy while dancing however I felt a bit uncomfortable too...I noticed a lot of boys staring at us.**

"**Shake dat ass!" Chi shouts at me.**

"**Stop it Chi!" I shouted; I then noticed Kaiba bothering Sin.**

"**You can't ditch me!" Kaiba shouted her; Sin then walked up the wall onto the ceiling.**

"**Get me now!" Sin shouted while up there; Kaiba's face lol...was like holy shit on a shingle. He backed away slowly; I laughed.**

"**Hello my Honey!" I heard someone say tugging on my tail.**

"**Hey don't tug on my tail!" I shouted tuning to see...my dad?!**

"**haha touchy still with the tail I see." Father laughed.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**I'm chaperoning!" Dad said happily. "And the rest is a surprise." Father said disappearing; I sighed. I'm sure I'll regret not getting to know the surprise...**

"**GO AWAY NII-SAN!" I heard a commotion going on with a girl shouting. "I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" She shouted.**

"**Hahaha! Really now shorty?" A boy voice said chuckling.**

"**What's going on over there?" Chi questioned.**

"**I WANT YOU GONE I'M GOING AWAY FROM YOU!" the girl's voice said.**

"**That's fine but we're still staying!" the boys voice yelled back.**

"**SCREW YOU BOTH!" Yelling was so loud; I then noticed Mai walking across the room she stops for a second.**

"**Bakura you planing on killing a kitten?" She shouted at Bakura.**

"**Nii-Chan what does she mean?" Yuko said popping her head out of Bakura's bag.**

"**Yuko why did you come with me?" Bakura said.**

"**I don't want to be alone with Tsuki he scares me..." Yuko said.**

"**Oh my god that adorable little thing is related to a scum bag like you?" Mai said in shock.**

"**Don't Talk like that to my Nii-Chan!" Yuko shouts.**

"**But he is scum..." Mai said.**

"**Warned you." Yuko said.**

"**AHHHHHHHH!" Mai screamed kneeling on the floor.**

"**Walking away now..." I said as we all did; then next thing I knew I heard someone shouting.**

"**ALL THE TEACHERS ARE NEEDED OUTSIDE THERES A KNIFE FIGHT!" It sounded like my dad.**

"**Damn it probably Bakura again." one teacher said.**

"**Bakura stop!" the principal shouted running out too; once all the teacher existed the school all the doors shut and locked. Then someone got up on stage and started changing it; while that was going on some one put a sign under sin that said 'do not feed.' pointing up.**

"**alright everyone we're gonna take this party up a notch!" My father said on stage.**

"**We're having an orgy?!" Melvin shouted happily hopping up and down.**

"**N-no...but-"**

"**DAMN IT!" Melvin yelled.**

"**Anyway...Seiko my beautiful daughter go to the rest room and change there an outfit there for you.**

"**HUH!?" I said getting nervous.**

"**Just do it." Father said. "Chi make sure she does!"**

"**ey ey!" Chi said following me.**

**(After Changing)**

"**I don't want to!" I shouted; but even though I said that next thing I knew I was on stage.**

"**Now then Gentlemen I give you Seiko-Chan's pole dance!" Father shouted happily.**

"**NO WAY!" I shouted angrily.**

"**Just do it how I taught and you'll do fine..." Father whispered to me. "and if you don't I'll just have to arrange a marriage for you!" He said still whispering.**

"**Fine..." I said in defeat; as father handed me the microphone headset. "Hi ya every guy out there I'm doing this just for you!" I said with a wink.**

"**Your not my type! Bakura just go up there!" Melvin shouted.**

"**What!?" Bakura shouts.**

"**Hold it now it's my turn wait till yours!" I said with a smile.**

"**Go ahead I don't want a turn." Bakura shouted angrily.**

"**I'm gonna start now!" I shouted signaling for them to turn on my song (this is war by nickle back). The song finally started and I began all the boys where wolf whistling at me while I did my dance and song. **

**(half way through the dance)**

"**Now then come one up here Bakura!" My dad shouted smirking. "That is if your man enough..." Father said smirk widening; Bakura then ran up to the stage and jump onto it.**

"**As long as you don't make me dance." Bakura said.**

"**W-well of course not." Father said. "Seiko come give Bakura a lap dance." father said setting Bakura down.**

"**W-what!?" I shouted.**

"**Do it now or the marriage thing stands..." He whispered.**

"**F-fine..." I said walking over to Bakura; I started doing the lap dance. Bakura looked slightly amused; once the song was almost over Bakura slipped 50 dollars in my panties. I ran off the stage blushing.**

"**I love you Honey!" Father shouted after me; stupid dad this was humiliating. I ran into the bathroom and just stared at my reflection.**

"**Damn it!" I screamed someone walked into the bathroom. "Hey..." I said to sin who's walking in.**

"**Don't worry Seiko I'll make everyone forget all about that." Sin said walking into a stall.**

"**O-okay...?" I said splashing water in my face; then sin Comes out in some kinda robe. "What are you doing?" I asked as she walked towards the door.**

"**Come outside and see for yourself." sin said smirking.**

"**Alright..." I said as she walked out; I waited a few minutes before existing the rest room to hear a song playing. I looked up on the stage and saw Sin throwing off her robe into the crowd; the boys started fighting over it. I looked back at sin and saw her in an outfit that doesn't cover her breasts!? I sighed. "she didn't have to do that..." I said I than walked over to sit down. **

"**Hey are you-" Andjety appeared right now; of course he'd show up now...Andjety started to stare at Sin; Andjety walked off somewhere after that he's banging his head against the wall. Kaiba was staring intently at Sin looking as if he was in pain or something...**

"**Hello Seiko-Chan..." I heard someone else said to me; I tuned to see.**

"**Hey is that you Riki!?" I stood up.**

"**Yeah..." Riki said sucking on a lollipop.**

"**I'm here too!" I then saw Ace smirking his Cheshire smirk as he would call it.**

"**Hehe child hood friends for life!" I said hugging them both.**

"**Yeah..." Riki said.**

"**Of course!" Ace said smiling; I let go. "We saw your dance you looked amazing." Ace said making me blush.**

"**Yeah..." Riki said typing on his phone.**

"**A-about that..." I said. "Father made me do it..." I said blushing.**

"**Yeah we kinda got that..." Riki said.**

"**Who was that jerk human he paired you with?" Ace asked looking a tad cross. "Looks like a total prick and weakling to me." Ace said. "if your gonna have babies with someone it should be me I more of a man!" Ace said walking up to me; Riki punched him over the head.**

"**I thought I taught you better Ace..." Riki said glaring one of his legendary Glares while biting down on his lollipop.**

"**Yeah but That guys babies would be brain dead or something!" Ace wined.**

"**and yours wouldn't?" I asked with a smile.**

"**That's cold Seiko-Chan..." Ace said with a frown. "So anyway what's his name?" Ace asked.**

"**Bakura is his name." I said with a smile.**

"**Well then now I can insult Bakura properly." Ace said smirking; I sighed.**

"**Don't..." I said sighing again.**

"**Bakura's gene pool must be tainted or something!" Ace said not noticing Bakura behind him. "that or he's the one retard baby that got through..." Ace said laughing.**

"**Aho..." (Dumb ass) I whispered under my breath.**

"**Anything else you wanna say?" Bakura says crossing his arms.**

"**Well now that you mention it-"**

"**Florence who are your friends?!" Melvin asked running over here.**

"**Melvin quit calling me that!" Bakura shouted.**

"**Defiantly the retard baby..." Ace said with a nod.**

"**Never mind that!" Melvin shouted. "Bakura I'm missing the power puff girls marathon!" Melvin wined.**

"**Maybe more of a Prick than a retard..." Ace said.**

"**Melvin I don't care!" Bakura said.**

"**I said I missing the power puff girls Marathon!" Melvin growled pulling out blood sprayer.**

"**Back to retard baby..." Ace said with a smile.**

"**Melvin put that away and shut up or I call Ishizu." Bakura said; Melvin had a look of utter horror on his face.**

"**Not the spoons!" Melvin shouted running off.**

"**Nii-Chan whats rape?" Yuko said falling out of the back pack.**

"**Why!?" Bakura asked.**

"**She said it." Yuko said pointing to the stage.**

"**RAPE RAPE RAPE!" Sin was shouting while flailing a chair around.**

"**Oh god it's sin..." Ace said deadpanned.**

"**Is someone going to help her?" I said.**

"**Well now it looks like she's got it under control." Bakura said; I turn back to see she now has the pole from the stage and is now beating Kaiba with it.**

"**Don't touch me!" Sin shouted angrily running off,**

"**Okay so that happened..." Riki said still playing with his cell phone.**

"**Nii-Chan is he gonna be okay?" Yuko asked.**

"**well Yuko let's just hope he's not..." Bakura said.**

"**Yup now he's defiantly a retarded prick..." Ace said with another nod. "His sister on the other hand seems to be on the good side of the gene pool." Ace said with a smile. Yuko then went over to Ace I assume to use her powers.**

"**O-ow...I have a head ache all of a sudden..." Ace said holding his head.**

"**It's not working!" Yuko said angrily.**

"**Yeah...he's what us demon's call spiritually Stupid not many powers work on him..." Riki said with a sigh. "For example say you wanted to control him or something...his brain is so different..." Riki said.**

"**Hello there Seiko my beloved daughter." I heard my mothers voice immediately I started to cower in fear. "Never thought you'd have so many friends..." **

"**S-stay away from me mother!" I shouted in fear.**

"**But I brought friends too." Mother said with a smirk; Yuko is cowering in the backpack.**

"**Vladimir, and Andjety who's been my little spy..." Mother said smiling.**

"**I'm missing the power puff girls!" Melvin cried.**

"**You dare interrupt me?" Mother said.**

"**God damn it pee in this!" Melvin shouted pulling out a cup.**

"**Is that all you wanted to say?" Mother asked disgusted.**

"**PEE...IN...THE...CUP!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Go away I'm busy little boy..." Mother said dismissing him; Melvin takes my mothers phone and dials it.**

"**911 what's your emergency?" The girl on the phone asked. **

"**THE LADY WONT PEE IN MY CUP!" Melvin shouted; Mother quickly takes it back.**

"**sorry wrong number!" She shouts hanging up.**

"**Fine be that way Andjety pee in the cup!" Melvin shouted at andjety.**

"**Get away!" Andjety said angrily.**

"**Weird guy in satanic armor pee in my cup!" Melvin said.**

"**Get away from me mortal..." Vladimir said.**

"**Seiko please pee in the cup..." Melvin said; I just shook my head no.**

"**Darn it now how am I supposed to pass the drug test!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Florence nice to see you again..." Mother said ignoring what happened.**

"**I told you to call me Bakura." Bakura said angrily.**

"**But the name suits you..." Mother said smirking.**

"**His name is Florence?" Andjety asked.**

"**Indeed it is..." Mother said; Andjety started to laugh,**

"**Shut the Fuck up!" Bakura said punching Andjety; who then fell to the floor.**

"**Bastard!" Andjety shouted getting up slowly.**

"**Actually I do have a father he's the son of a bitch who named me!" Bakura shouted pissed.**

"**Nii-Chan is the scary lady gone yet?" Yuko said from the backpack.**

"**Aw you must remember me I'm touched." Mother said smirking.**

"**I don't like you, your an evil person just like Andjety, Tsuki, and daddy..." Yuko said.**

"**Haha Evil? That isn't even the half of it." Mother said laughing.**

**After that we ran away.**

**(3 day later.)**

**today is the actual day of Halloween.**

**Before my baby sitting begins I decided to answer the door to trick or treating kids.**

**_DING_DONG_(Door Bell.)**

"**Hi Kids!" I said smirking. "Just grab a handful of these." I said lowering the bowl.**

"**What the Hell you can't hand these out to kids!" one of the parents said.**

"**Psh You want your kid to be safe?" I asked. "Take em Take em Take these fucking condoms!" I shouted thrusting the bowl at them.**

"**there the good kind too I just used one on Bakura last night." Melvin said smiling; the parents ran off kids not far behind.**

"**And now I'll never be bothered again..." I said happily.**

**(Few minutes later)**

**_DING_DONG_ **

"**Damn..." I said angrily; I opened the door to see little kids dressed as pirates. I was going to do the condom thing but got pushed out of the way by Melvin.**

" **YOU ARE A PIRATE!  
Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is alright to be,  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!" Melvin started to sing.**

"**What's going o-"**

"**Why is the rum gone!" Bakura shouted in front of the terrified father.**

"**I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!" My father started to sing doing the po pi po dance.**

"**Why is the rum gone!" Bakura shouted again; as I threw a condom at the guys face.**

"**Your all crazy!" The father said running off with his kid.**

"**YUKO HURRY UP I WANNA TRICK OR TREAT!" Tsuki shouted; he's dressed like pikachu!**

"**Coming!" Yuko said running downstairs but she tripped.**

"**I got her!" Father said catching Yuko.**

"**Thank you Mr. Lucifer!" Yuko said with a smile.**

"**Call me Daichi...calling me Mr makes me sound old..." Father said smiling.**

"**Okies Daichi!" Yuko said grinning; Melvin then looked at Tsuki.**

"**IT'S PIKACHU!" Melvin shouted.**

"**No it's Tsuki-kun!" Tsuki said with a smile.**

"**GOD DAMN IT!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Anyway Tsuki wants to go now!" Tsuki said hopping up to me.**

"**Wait a minute!" Bakura said running off.**

"**Baka..." Tsuki whispered; then Bakura came back with a head dress.**

"**Here!" Bakura says putting it on Yuko. "Now we match!" Bakura said. **

"**Yay I match Nii-Chan!" Yuko cheered.**

"**What are you even?" Tsuki asked.**

"**Nii-Chan is thief King...and I'm the thief princess!" Yuko said smiling.**

"**awww your so kawaii!" I shouted smiling at her.**

"**Tsuki's more Kawaii desu..." Tsuki said; I patted Tsuki on the head.**

"**Your both Kawaii." I said smiling.**

"**Fine..." Tsuki said. "Anyway let's goooo!" Tsuki shouts running out side.**

**(A little later)**

"**Trick or Treat!" Tsuki and Yuko say as the door opened.**

"**NO!" it was fucking Kaiba...**

"**Let's go..." Tsuki says after the door slams; Yuko just stood there. "Are we going or not!?" Tsuki asked angrily; I ended up having to get Selket to take him further ahead. "See you later Seiko-Chan!" Tsuki says; I walked over to Yuko.**

"**Not every house you go to will give you candy Yuko." I said kneeling down to her level.**

"**But it's called trick or treat for a reason obviously he chose trick!" Yuko said cutely with her finger under her chin.**

"**Haha indeed...what's your plan?" I asked.**

**(A few minutes later) (Yuko's POV)**

**Seiko-Chan and Nii-Chan put me as a kitten into a basket with a blanket and knocked on the door running off.**

**(Seiko's POV)**

**Kaiba looked at the basket for a second trying to resist.**

"**Mew..." Yuko meowed to get his attention; Kaiba sighed and picked up the basket taking it inside. We quickly ran up to the window and peered inside. Kaiba sat her in the kitchen and sat the basket on the counter; as he left Yuko turned back into her normal self grabbing a huge butcher knife. Once Kaiba came back he had mokuba with him.**

"**You should of given me candy!" Yuko said holding the butcher knife menacingly. **

"**W-what!?" Kaiba shouted looking frightened along with Mokuba.**

"**Now you die penalty game!" Yuko said smirking; Kaiba and Mokuba ran upstairs screaming; Yuko grabbed the candy off the counter and got all of it. I heard kaiba quickly dialing a phone.**

"**Hello there's a chile in my house with a knife!" Kaiba shouted.**

"**A Child with a knife?" The person said on the other end.**

"**Yes she threatened me!" Kaiba shouted.**

"**Okay sir keep calm I know exactly what you need to do." it was sin on the other end; he must of dialed wrong lol.**

"**Yes?" Kaiba said.**

"**I need you to go downstairs and walk up to the girl very slowly." Sin said.**

"**Yes..." Kaiba said.**

"**When you approach her get on you knees." Sin said.**

"**Huh?" Kaiba questioned.**

"**And then politely ask her...to chop of your balls as painfully as possible." Sin said I could tell she was about to lose it.**

"**How the hell will that help!?" Kaiba shouted.**

"**oh it'll help me to feel better. Maybe you shouldn't have tried to rape me at the party!" Sin said hanging up; Dialing could again be heard.**

"**Did you just hang up on me?" Kaiba shouted.**

"**hmmm...I don't really know...did it sound like this?" She said...Click...she hung up lol.**

"**FUCK!" Kaiba shouted angrily; then Yuko came over to us.**

"**I got the candy!" Yuko said happily.**

"**Good girl Yuko!" I said smiling.**

"**Nii-San I got you a present too!" Yuko said walking up to Bakura holding out the butcher knife.**

"**I love you Yuko." Bakura said hugging her; I smiled.**

**(After Catching up To Tsuki.)**

"**Thank you selket." I said as she disappeared nodding.**

"**Tsuki I got you something!" Yuko said running up to Tsuki.**

"**Hm?" Tsuki questioned.**

"**Here!" Yuko said handing Tsuki a bag of candy. Tsuki looked confused.**

"**What do you say Tsuki." I said.**

"**Thank you Yuko..." Tsuki said continuing to walk.**

"**Oh Seiko-Chan I got you a lollipop!" Tsuki said smiling and walking over to me.**

"**Why thank you Tsuki that's nice of you!" I said taking the lollipop; it was cherry flavor my favorite! I unwrapped it and slowly stuck it in my mouth and started to suck on it; I looked at Bakura who was staring at me I then ignored him.**

"**Nii-Chan your nose is bleeding!" Yuko said to Bakura; I turned to see his nose was defiantly bleeding.**

"**Here Bakura...looks like you'll need this more than me." I said pulling out my black and red handkerchief and handing it to him.**

"**T-thanks..." He said turning from me.**

"**No problem." I said with a smile.**

"**Tsuki's getting tired..." Tsuki said with a yawn.**

"**You want to go home?" I asked Tsuki.**

"**Mh-hm..." Tsuki said nodding; I smiled.**

"**Okay..." I said.**

**(the next day morning.)**

**I was enjoying laying in my bed reading my Pandora hearts manga and listening to my music; that is until I heard.**

"**Important everyone meet me in the living room and talk with me living your life to the fullest!" It was my father yelling I could hear him running up and down the hallways; I deiced to ignore him.**

"**He's just being dramatic." I said getting back to my manga; then my door slammed open scaring the living hell outta me.**

"**ASSEMBLE NOW!" He shouted at me.**

"**NYA!" I shouted as he slammed the door shut again; once I had calmed down I put my manga back on the shelf and walked downstairs. "guess I fucking assemble..." I said walking towards the living room.**

"**your late!" Father said; I looked around to see everyone most of them probably juts woke up. **

"**Late for what?" I asked sitting in my favorite chair it's an egg chair.**

"**Late for the big announcement!" father said smiling.**

"**really a big announcement?" I asked. "Sounds like a load of bull to me." I said annoyed.**

"**Seiko you've wounded me!" father said dramatically. "Anyway I've decided with the sudden appearance of my bitch ex wife we should take a long deserved vacation!" Father said happily.**

"**Can I bring blood sprayer on the vacation?" Melvin asked.**

"**Your chainsaw? But of course!" Father said encouraging Melvin's behavior.**

"**Yes!" Melvin shouted happily.**

"**when do we leave?" I asked with a sigh. "And where are we headed?" I questionably asked.**

"**What's going on?" I heard Bakura groggily walking out into the living room. **

"**I found Nii-Chan!" Yuko said holding Bakura's hand.**

"**Well nice of you to join us sleepy head!" Father said looking annoyed. "We where just discussing a very important adventure...that I now have to explain again..." Father said.**

"**Wait does this adventure involve breaking Melvin out of jail, an asylum, or another hospital cause I'm not doing it..." Bakura said; oh...Melvin is absent from the group?**

"**Hell no that wouldn't ever be on my to do list..." Father said. "What I was explaining was our vacation!" Father said smiling again. "We're going to a private Island a tropical place wonder!" Father said. "Best part is we can all just get there asap with my power!" Father said happily.**

"**Whoopy..." I said statistically.**

"**Aw Come on it'll be fun!" Dad said.**

**(A day or two later at the beach)**

**everyone's at the beach playing and having fun in the sun lol...Oh and Ace and Riki are here too.**

"**Seiko catch!" Ace shouted throwing me a volley ball but it was way off course and hit Bakura in the head.**

"**Oops sorry!" Ace said statistically.**

"**It's okay some people just have bad aim." Bakura said. **

"**Wanna say that again fluffy!?" Ace shouted.**

"**ok ok YOU...HAVE...BAD...AIM!" Bakura shouted "DO YOU COMPREHEND!?" Bakura continued to shout.**

"**Retard..." Ace whispered; Yuko and my dad where playing baseball. Yuko went to swing but accidentally let go of the bat.**

"**Watch-" too late it hit Ace in the head and he fell into the water face first.**

"**Sowwy!" Yuko shouted cutely.**

"**OW..." Ace said getting out of the water. "yuck I got some in my mouth..." Ace said picking up the bat; he walked it over to Yuko and picked her up. "in you go." Ace said throwing Yuko into the water. Yuko get's out of the water and ran over to the sidelines crying.**

"**Why doesn't anybody like me." Yuko cried; I looked at Ace.**

"**Your horrible!" I shouted; Bakura ran over to Yuko and cradled her.**

"**Your lucky I don't send you to the shadow realm." Bakura shouted at Ace.**

"**Ace Apologize!" I shouted. "Not that it'll be enough..." I said glaring.**

"**Fine...I'm sorry..." Ace said.**

"**it's okay!" Yuko said hopping out of Bakura's arms and hugging ace; Ace smiled slightly before walking off.**

"**So I'm just noticing this but that Bakura guy hasn't gotten in the water yet..." Riki asked bouncing the ball up and down.**

"**I don't swim." Bakura said.**

"**You liar you just don't want to get you hair wet!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Dude Seiko doesn't like getting her tail or ears wet but you don't see her complaining." Riki said now bouncing the ball off his head.**

"**I'm not getting in the water." Bakura said annoyed.**

"**Not even if Seiko-Chan begged?" Ace asked.**

"**Don't decided things like that for me..." I said angrily.**

"**I'm not getting in the water!" Bakura shouted.**

"**Fine then..." Ace said. **

"**I could care less..." Riki said continuing to bounce the ball. "Hey Seiko wanna play one on one volley ball?" Riki asked; I turned to Riki for one second and then heard a splash.**

"**Pwned!" Kosuke pushed Bakura into the water; but Bakura wasn't come up.**

"**No is he drowning!" Yuko said freaking out. "This is your fault go save him!" Yuko shouted pushing Kosuke in. Kosuke soon comes back up dragging Bakura up with him; Bakura had his head hanging in frustration.**

"**There I fricking saved his ass...don't think I'm doing CPR." Kosuke said angrily dropping Bakura on the sand.**

"**I should kill you!" Bakura said turning to Kosuke.**

"**Don't blame me for not acting quick enough..." Kosuke said walking away from Bakura; at this point I was just uninterested.**

"**So Riki about volley ball let's play!" I shouted running over to Riki.**

"**Yuko Don't it might be dangerous!" My father yelled; I quickly turned to see Yuko near a white tiger.**

"**Kami?" Yuko questionably looked at the tiger; the tiger got up and walked towards Yuko and then licked her face. Yuko giggled.**

"**It's really Kami?" Bakura asked walking over there as well. "I thought dad got rid of her for good you know he always hated her." Bakura said.**

"**alright I'll bite what's going on?" Chi asked.**

"**Kami yuki is my pet tiger had her as a cub." Yuko said.**

"**Okay..." Chi said.**

**(Skip next day.)**

**I was in my room relaxing while playing left 4 dead.**

"**GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted I suck at this game...I turned off the console and walked out of my room with a sigh; what will happen today? I went into the living room to see dad, Satan and, that guy that was with mom!? I quickly summoned my weapons.**

"**Seiko put those away!" dad said anrgily.**

"**But-" **

"**No buts!" dad said.**

"**GOD DAMN IT!" Melvin shouted.**

"**Thank you." Bakura said.**

"**Fine don't listen to me..." I said angrily; I was going to go back to my room until sin came out on the ceiling.**

"**Ah Sin I want you to meet Vladimir...your new fiance." Satan said with a smile.**

"**What!?" Sin said dropping off the ceiling. "You can't be serous!" Sin shouted.**

"**Sin you and I know this can't wait forever..." Satan said.**

"**I told you daddy I wanted to do this myself!" Sin said.**

"**This is final!" Satan said disappearing.**

"**You know what I don't care who or what you are but if you know what's good for you you'll be gone in less than 15 minutes." Sin said walking off.**

**(15 minutes later :3)**

"**Why aren't you gone yet!" Sin shouted angrily at the dude.**

"**Well I am your fiance." Vladimir said; then Melvin walked over to him threateningly.**

"**You!" he shouted pointing. "Your the guy who wouldn't pee in my cup!" Melvin shouted.**

"**I wouldn't then and I still wont." Vladimir said looking at Melvin with disgust; Melvin walked up to him smiled and placed a pink ball cap with a heart on it on Vladimir's head. Vladimir quickly threw it to the ground; I sighed.**

"**And you looked so gay in it..." I said smiling a fake smile.**

"**Shut it you!" Vladimir said.**

"**I'm walking on the ceiling whoa and blood's rushing to my head~!" Sin sang as she walked on the ceiling; I sighed I'm about ready to leave...then I heard the sound of a chainsaw; I looked back and saw Yuko standing there in white covered in blood holding a chainsaw which was also bloody.**

"**Okay this is happening..." I whispered deadpanned.**

"**Humph is that so posed to scare me?" Vladimir said looking at Yuko.**

"**Yuko Kawaii desu?" Yuko asked; Vladimir just nodded slightly. "Banzai!" Yuko said with a smile. After all that I deiced to take a walk down to the River.**

"**Anyone want to come down to the river with meh?" I asked.**

"**Sure why not." Sin said.**

"**Yuko will come too!" Yuko said going to change.**

"**I'll accompany you Sin." Vladimir said with a what I guess he thought was a sexy smile; Sin just ignored him.**

"**the pistol, the poison, the noose, or the knife..." I started to sing.**

"**What kind of song is that?" Vladimir asked me looking at me weird.**

"**A good song!" Sin said.**

"**Yuko's ready!" Yuko said walking out with her adorableness.**

"**Yuko your adorable! do you know if Bakura coming to?" I said with a smile.**

"**Yes Nii-Chan's coming." Yuko said with a smile.**

"**Riki and I are coming to!" Ace said with a smile.**

"**Yeah..." Riki said typing away at his phone; I never know what the hell he's typing...**

"**Alright I think everyone's ready..." I said thinking. "Hold on!" I said running to Tsuki's room. "Tsuki you want to come to the lake?" I asked.**

"**Yeah Tsuki want's to!" Tsuki said running up to me.**

"**Alright now we can go!" I said with as smile.**

**(At the lake!)(OH GOD LAZYNESS :3)**

**I looked at the water for awhile and just listening to the sounds of nature it made me want to dance on the water; I began to walk out on the water it sparkled around me as I made ripples with ever step.**

"**Seiko has powers!?" I heard ace shout.**

"**Ace you've been her friend for how long now?" Riki said.**

"**Bakura did you know!?" Ace shouted; he's staring to ruin my good vibe.**

"**Well now that you mention it she did say something about controlling the elements." Bakura said.**

"**What!?" Ace shouted angrily. D:**

"**Ace shut up the wind is singing to me!" I shouted angrily preparing to send a blast of water at him.**

"**Hey there!" Yuko said everyone turned to Yuko who is now talking to a dove. "Could you do me a favor?" Yuko asked. **

**~tweet tweet~**

"**Great just start singing when I give you the signal." Yuko said with a smile.**

**~Tweet Tweet~**

"**Wind, water, and earth please sing for me I'll dance for you." I said as I began to dance to the singing of nature; I maneuvered the water to move around me as I danced.**

"**Now!" Yuko say as the birds started to sing. A bit later my dance ended but what concerned me was the winds final message...but oh well.**

"**Thank you..." I thanked the elements for their help.**

"**Who the hell are you thanking and that dance was terrible." Vladimir said. "Right Sin?" He asked.**

"**Hm?" She questionably looked up from her book.**

"**Fucking moron I was talking to the Elements!" I shouted in english.**

"**Damn Bloody wanker." Bakura said in English as well; Everyone here except those who don't speak English looked over at Bakura...he has a hot accent! but I wont say that out loud...**

"**You speak English Bakura?" Riki asked in English.**

"**Bollocks they found out..." Bakura said in English.**

"**I'm about ready to kill your fucking ass whole fiance Sin!" I shouted in English.**

"**Sin what are you reading?" Vladimir asks instead of wondering what we're saying... **

"**Oh you mean this?" Sin says holding up her book; 'how to murder your husband and get away with it.' is what it read.**

"**You bitch!" Vladimir shouted punching Sin; Sin growled.**

"**what you gonna go crying to you father?" Vladimir asked smirking.**

"**No I'm going to handle it!" Sin shouted about to charge; But ace and Riki hold Sin back. Sin started shouting for them to let her go; I quickly summoned my guns I was pissed but before I could shoot Riki noticed and ran over letting ace handle Sin alone.**

"**Seiko don't get involved." Riki said standing in front of me.**

"**Damn it I Want to!" I shouted in English. "Don't make me shoot you..." I said pointing my gun at him; Riki sighed.**

"**shouldn't you keep violence away from children I think you and Bakura should take them back while we handle this..." Riki said.**

**(Time skip back at the summer mansion)**

**I was in the living room playing on my computer trying to relax and not be pissed.**

"**Pee in the cup!" Melvin shouted as Vladimir entered the room Melvin was poking him and kept telling him to pee in the cup.**

"**I wont degrade myself like that." Vladimir said angrily.**

"**Fine then I'll rape you in your sleep." Melvin said walking off.**

"**W-what?!" Vladimir said.**

"**Don't take him lightly he will do it." Bakura said with a shudder.**

"**I wouldn't doubt that." I said continuing to look up ways to kill people with a guns while listening to Higurashi dubstep; hearing the screaming and laughing in it is cool. Then the song got to my favorite part! "YADA YADA YADA!" I shouted loudly like I was dieing or something.**

"**The hell are you yelling no for?" Riki said walking out of his room typing on his cell phone.**

"**Got a fucking problem!" I shouted fake anger in my voice; every now and again me and Riki will get into a fake fight.**

"**Yeah I've gotta fucking problem you!" Riki shouted back.**

"**Oh yeah pussy ass!" I shouted standing up.**

"**Yeah you whore!" He shouted walking over to me.**

"**Okay let's take this outside bastard!" I said with a fake hiss.**

"**Your on bitch!" Riki shouted; the looks on everyone's faces where priceless except for sin's and Ace's they knew we where faking it.**

"**Let's go!" I shouted running towards the door; Riki followed me outside.**

"**Now then let's battle!" Riki shouted; then the music started, thank you Ace.**

"**I'll beet you this time!" I shouted. "Jump style shuffle dance off!" I shouted as we started our little dance off; we both danced in unison with each other.**

"**Do drugs!" the song said loudly; sin then came out of the house looking drunk.**

"**I can dance better than that!" Sin said as she started to twerk; but what she didn't notice was Vladimir walking by. Me and Riki kept dancing till the end because once we start a dance off we finish it; but once the song was over.**

"**There I did it where's my beer!" Sin shouted in a slur.**

"**Uh I think you've had enough..." I said.**

"**Nonsense I've only had 283." Sin said; Horus then appeared. **

"**Hey gu-"**

"**Cuddly!" Sin shouts hugging Horus.**

"**Alright who let Sin near the alcohol?" Father said walking outside.**

"**UN...CLE I need more beeeeerrrrrs." Sin said sluring.**

"**no you don't." Father said annoyed.**

"**Yes I do I can still see that thing!" Sin said pointing to Vladimir; after sin said this Vladimir looked as if he could explode.**

"**Get outta my sight!" Sin shouted flailing her arms.**

**(Time skip back home)**

**today is the day Tsuki and Yuko start their first day of school.**

"**Nii-Chan why can't you come with me?!" Yuko shouted.**

"**Yuko it's kindergarten so Baka-Chan can't come..." Tsuki said looking annoyed.**

"**Fine..." Yuko said looking down; then a buses horn was heard outside.**

"**that must be your ride to school have a good day you two." I said with a smile.**

**(Tsuki's POV)**

"**that must be your ride to school have a good day you two." Seiko said smiling at us.**

"**Bye Seiko-Chan..." I said walking over to the door. "Are you coming Yuko?" I asked.**

"**Bye Nii-Chan!" Yuko said hugging Baka-Chan; we then got on the bus.**

"**Oh look freaks." one kid said; Yuko looked down at the ground. I on the other hand just ignored him and sat down.**

**(At school)**

"**Kid's I'd like to introduce you to your new friends." the teacher said having us stand at the front.**

"**I-I'm Y-Yuko...and It'saplesuretomeetyouall..." Yuko said shyly mixing all her words together.**

"**Kawaii..." Was heard from some people in the room.**

"**I'm Tsuki." I said; but all I heard was silence and then. **

"**Tsuki the ugly duckling..." A boy in the crowd said aloud; gaining laughs from the others. I knew this boy...he was my old friend; why did he say that?**

"**Hikaru that's not appropriate behavior." the teacher said.**

"**Oh I'm soooo Sorry..." Hikaru said; Hikaru why are you being so mean?**

**(later during free time...)**

**the teacher was away I was sitting there reading a book.**

"**Hey why are you reading her all alone ugly duckling?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.**

"**Why are you acting like this to me Hikaru?!" I shouted. "We used to be friends!" I shouted about to cry.**

"**I don't remember you Ugly duckling!" Hikaru said snatching my book away from me.**

"**Catch!" he said trowing it to his friend; I went to go after it. **

"**Pass!" he said trowing it to another boy; I went to grab it but he passed it over back to Hikaru.**

"**Come on come on ugly duckling!" Hikaru shouted; this is where I lost it. I threw a desk chair at him as hard as I could when it made contact he fell to the ground, I then picked up another chair and walked over to him repetitively hitting Hikaru with it; I threw the chair to the ground.**

"**Hikaru shut your mouth for a second." I said glaring down at his shaking form. "Since you used to be my friend I enured your bullying for awhile." I said. "But I'm just about fed up with that arrogant voice of yours." I continued. "the next time you bully me I wont listen to any of your excuses...with that in mind...nice to meet you..." I said walking out off the class.**

"**Tsuki what have you done!?" The Teacher yelled as I walked past her. "Tsuki go to the principal's office now!" the teacher yelled at me.**

"**That's what I'm doing..." I said walking out; I walked to the principal's office.**

**(Yuko's POV)**

**I was scared at Tsuki's sudden out burst so I was hiding in the conner.**

"**Yuko are you okay?" The teacher said to me.**

"**Y-yes." I say getting up and walking back to my seat.**

**(Time Skip At Home!) (Seiko's POV)**

"**Why was there bacon in the soap!?" Vladimir shouted walking out of the bathroom with bacon covered in soap...?**

"**I made it myself!" Melvin said getting up from his coloring book and walking over to Vladimir. Vladimir then tripped Melvin; Melvin hit the floor.**

"**HI FLOOR~!...MAKE ME A SAMMICH!" Melvin shouted; I sighed...My phone then started to ring; I took it out of my pocket only to have the phone taken from me.**

"**Hello!" Melvin shouted into the phone.**

"**W-who is this?" it sounded like the principal.**

"**I'm Seiko's boyfriends fuck buddy; my name is MELVIN! What is urs?" Melvin said I blushed and grabbed the phone.**

"**NOOO I WANT THE PHONE!" Melvin shouted.**

"**MELVIN YOU BAKA!" I shouted.**

"**FINE!" Melvin shouted.**

"**I'm soooo sorry..." I said over the phone.**

"**U-uh...that's okay...anyway Tsuki has gotten into a bit of trouble." The principal said.**

"**what did he do?" Melvin said running over.**

"**well he beat up one of his class mates with a chair." The principal said.**

"**Well Tsuki that Melvin-Nii is really proud." Melvin said running off.**

"**oh Can I talk to him?" I asked.**

"**That can wait till the conference..." The principal said. **

"**Conference?" I questionably responded.**

"**Yes we need you to come to the school right away." The principal said.**

"**O-oh alright..." I said. "I'll head over immediately." I said hanging up.**

**(At the school)**

**I was walking to the principal office with Bakura and...Melvin...anyway once we entered.**

"**Um...Seiko is that your husband?" The principal asked.**

"**No!" I said Blushing.**

"**Yeah he's my fuck buddy." Melvin said.**

"**Can I borrow this?" Bakura asked picking up the principal's name plate.**

"**U-uh sure..." the principal says. Then Bakura smacked Melvin with it.**

"**Shut up!?" Bakura shouted; after that he put the name plate back.**

"**Oh I see your Yuko's Brother Florence." the principal said; Bakura's eye twitched slightly.**

"**Please call me Bakura." Bakura said.**

"**Oh alright." the principal said. "Anyway let me call Tsuki in and we'll talk..." The principal said opening the door Tsuki slowly walked in. Melvin picked up Tsuki.**

"**When you beat him did he bleed?" Melvin asked.**

"**Y-yeah..." Tsuki said.**

"**I'm such a proud Nii-Chan!" Melvin said.**

"**You enforce this kinda behavior?" The principal asked.**

"**Of course Damn mortals need to know their place. Right Melvin?" Bakura said; I knew I should of came alone...**

"**Right!" Melvin said.**

"**Well unfortunately I'm going to have to suspend Tsuki for three days..." The principal said. Then Sin suddenly appeared from Bakura's Shadow and cause shadows all over the room.**

"**I can not let that happen." Sin said.**

"**I'm sorry but that's the penalty." the principal said.**

"**Okay I see another soul forced to wonder around hell for the rest of eternity." Sin said pulling out her scythe.**

"**I mean he's free to go just don't kill me!" the principal said.**

"**Deal!" Sin said with a smile putting away the scythe.**

**(time Skip walking home)**

"**Tsuki is super duper Kawaii desu Kawaii desu and baka-chan is super duper un Kawaii desu!" Tsuki sang.**

"**well good I'm not supposed to be cute..." Bakura said.**

**(few weeks later)(Tsuki's POV)**

**it's bring your pet to school day; I'm bringing Sin in her demon form while Yuko is bringing kami. **

"**AHHHH!" Our teacher screamed at Kami and Sin. "W-when I s-said P-pets I d-didn't m-m-mean large a-animals!" The teacher stuttered while standing on her desk.**

**(At Home)(Seiko's POV)**

**I was busy playing on the computer while Bakura was reading a anger management book.**

"**Fucking piece of shit!" Bakura shouted throwing the book; I just giggled at him.**

"**Mail!" Father said walking inside the door. "Most of it is for Bakura..." Father said placing the mail on the table along with two packages. I walked over to the table to see knife lovers monthly magazine and one package was for Bakura. The other mail was for me a letter from art and a package from an awesome site!**

"**HELLZ YES!" I shouted happily. Bakura then noticed his package on the table.**

"**She came!" Bakura shouted unwrapping his package to reveal a double bladed hunting knife. I opened my package but quickly hid it I drew a pic of Bakura in a sexy pose a while ago and had it made into a shirt I didn't think it would arrive so quick...I blushed.**

"**Hey what did you hide there?" Ace said walking in.**

"**N-nothing..." I said continuing hiding the shirt.**

"**Aw come on show me what your hiding!" Ace said trying to grab what I was hiding.**

"**NO!" I shouted angrily.**

"**To bad cause I've got it now!" Ace said finally grabbing the shirt away from me.**

"**Ace Give it Back!" I shouted angrily trying to grab it back.**

"**What the hell!" Ace shouted looking at the shirt.**

"**J-just give it back!" I said blushing; thank god Bakura wasn't paying attention to us! Ace threw the shirt back at me; I caught it quickly before it hit the floor.**

"**Bakura you Ass hole!" Ace shouted angrily at Bakura. **

"**Ace just stop!" I said angrily.**

"**No Bakura you piece of shit!" Ace shouted.**

"**Huh?" Bakura said looking away from his knife.**

"**She had a shirt of you made!" Ace shouted. "What the fuck!" Ace shouted. **

"**Hm...you have good taste." Bakura said looking at the shirt. **

"**I drew it..." I said with a blush.**

"**Nice that's a lot better than most fan girls." Bakura said walking off.**

"**He has fan girls!?" Ace shouted.**

"**Well I'm not surprised considering he's a well-known author." Riki said walking down the stairs.**

"**He's an author!?" Ace said in disbelief. "How does he know how to write?" Ace asked.**

"**Do you realize how stupid that question was?" Riki said face plaming.**

"**Uh...no..." Ace said.**

"**Well you should..." Riki said walking into the kitchen typing on his cell phone and smirking.**

**_DING_DONG_(Door bell)**

"**I'll get it!" Ace said running to the door.**

"**Is Florence Bakura here?" A girl was standing there.**

"**Uh...Yeah..." Ace said looking at her weird; she squealed hurting my ears.**

"**Can you get him for me please?" She asked in an annoying voice.**

"**Uh sure..." Ace said walking over to where Bakura went off to.**

"**I don't want to!" I heard Bakura shout. "Make her go away!" Bakura continued to shout.**

"**Just get out here!" Ace shouted dragging Bakura out here.**

"**OH MY GOD!" the girl shouted blasting out my hearing. "It's really him!" She shouted running up to Bakura. "I loved your story caressed by moon light the way you described the sex was AMAZING!" The girl shouted.**

"**Uhhhh...thanks...?" Bakura said looking nervous.**

"**of course my names Rina by the way!" She said with a smile. "I can't believe I'm really meeting you!" Rina said getting excited.**

"**Get Back you unclean beings!" My father shouted out the door.**

"**Wow more people than expected..." Riki said.**

"**Well I guess this is my que to go out the back door..." Bakura said about to run.**

"**Noooo I have to be with you!" Rina said grabbing onto Bakura; I'm a tad jealous...**

"**Get this thing off me!" Bakura shouted walking over to me.**

"**Gladly!" I said summoning my guns.**

"**Seiko no!" Riki shouted.**

"**Yes!" Sin shouted running down naked... -_-; "I need to learn what makes fan girls so evil!" Sin shouted.**

"**Okay." I said pointing the gun to Rina's for head.**

"**Why are you naked?" Rina asked ignoring the gun.**

"**Why aren't you!?" Sin shouted.**

"**SIN!" father shouted. "PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" father yelled looking angery.**

"**NO you cant make me!" Sin says.**

"**Damn it Sin you will put your clothes back on!" Father shouted.**

"**No!" Sin shouted.**

"**Damn it Sin Don't make me throw you to the fan girls out side..." Father shouted back.**

"**You never let me do anything!" Sin said running back upstairs.**

"**OH MAH GOD!" the fan girls started to scream.**

"**Get Back you impudent mortals!" I heard someone shout from out side.**

"**Who are you now?" father asked at the door; there was a sound of someone landing on the ground.**

"**you may call me the thief king." I heard outside a handsome male voice.**

"**What are you doing here?!" Bakura shouted walking over to the door; I waked a bit closer to see a tan handsome guy with a scar down his face making him mysterious and exotic.**

"**Is that anyway to talk to your superior." the guy said.**

"**Huh?" I questioned.**

"**He means Big brother..." Bakura said.**

"**Nope I am superior to you in every way." Bakura's brother said.**

"**Ass hole!" Bakura shouted.**

"**I'd be careful with that tongue of yours I might just cut it out." He said with a glare.**

"**What's your name thief king?" I asked with a smile.**

"**Well since you've already associated with my brother it's Akefia." He said; I smiled.**

"**Nice to make your acquaintance." I said still smiling; Akefia just nodded.**

"**Is Ryou here?" Akefia asked.**

"**Yeah he lives here too did you wanna talk to him?" Ace said walking up to us.**

"**Uh no I'd rather not let him know I'm here." Akefia said.**

"**Would you like to stay for awhile?" Father asked. "We have alcohol!" Father added with a smile.**

"**Your good with persuasion I'll stay." Akefia said walking in.**

"**Haha what will ya have?" Father asked.**

"**The strongest you've got." Akefia said.**

"**Coming right up!" Father said walking away into the basement; but quickly returning. "We have Everclear 95% proof Vodka Band in many states of the US I love this I'm sure you will as well." Father said pouring himself and Akefia a glass. "Here you go!" Father said handing him the Glass; Akefia chugged it like it was nothing. **

"**Nice." Akefia said.**

"**haha that's impressive." Father said chugging his drink as well; I sighed and poured my self a glass...when in Rome. I drank mine but not quite as fast.**

"**What's going on?" Ryou said.**

"**Akefia-Nii!" Yuko said.**


End file.
